


So Happily

by ifIsayIneedyouxx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OT5 Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Subspace, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIsayIneedyouxx/pseuds/ifIsayIneedyouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the boys day to day on their Take Me Home tour, and as they promote their movie This Is Us. Harry and Louis' relationship is put to the test. Louis' charity football match, the Tokyo premiere, bums being touched, someones pants being stolen, someones virginity being lost, cuddle puddles taking over tour buses. The crazier the day, the closer they get as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this back in December. All my work is actually from my Tumblr moved to a better format, aka here.   
> This one's kinda like my baby, it's my first Larry fic that I'd ever tried my hand at. And reading it over now I like that my writing style has gotten significantly different within the year. 
> 
> I'm big on "fact checking," even though obviously it's fiction. But hey, we'll never know *winkwink  
> Anyways, all the dates are accurate, made sure of that. 
> 
> Comment, I don't know what kudos are so yeah...new at this. But I'd love to hear from you!

August 5, 2013:

Harry's POV:

It was stressful what was demanded of them every waking hour of the day. Even though he couldn’t think of anything else he might want to be doing with his life. He still fought through the constant exhaustion because it’s what he loved to do. He was born for it, maybe. Making people happy made him happy. Being a pop star would always have it’s ups and downs. He learned that by the time the third year of being in One Direction rolled around. But the boys and their crew were his family. Not permanent, although he hoped that the boys would be in his life till the day he died. Even though he knew it was ridiculous to doubt his best mates ever leaving him, his mind still chose to wonder about it. What would he do once the fans stopped listening, where would they go from there, would he keep singing? 

And his mind had the tendency to drift to these particular worries every so often, making his body tense and his vision would begin to go fuzzy. Closing his eyes he attempted to focus on nice even breaths, his necklace moving cold against his chest as he breathed deep. One arm hanging off the couch, the other loosely draped over his torso as he laid himself out.

“Shut up mate.”

Niall always knew the perfect thing to say when Harry would get like this. Harry asked him once how he seemed to know when he was letting his thoughts get carried away. Niall just shrugged with absolutely no answer to his question, clapped Harry on the back, and then asked if he wanted to play a round of FIFA later, and that was the end of it. Niall was always his “go to guy.” Every worry he had, Niall knew just about all of them, and he was always there for shit advice that seemed to work for Harry anyways. Yeah, he could probably go to daddy Liam, Zayn, or even Louis…Louis. But he preferred the shit answers and a pat on the back vs. the random mixture of advice he’d be given by the others.

Snapping out of it and sitting up from the couch that wrapped around the back of their bus, Harry stretched his arms upwards until he got a satisfying little pop from his shoulders. God his posture was getting worse, once he hit his growth spurt and his body went all awkward and lanky he practically forgot how to sit and stand straight. And sometimes he felt like he forgot how to walk straight too, the taller he got the less graceful on his feet he became.

Looking down at the floor feeling Niall's gaze on him, he picked at a loose thread that was coming out of what he just realized wasn’t his shirt as he tried to get his head under control. “It’s just a stupid thought…” Harry’s voice trailed off though as a figure appeared in the little doorway that led to the bunks towards the front of the bus.

“What’s a stupid thought?” Louis rough voice, that only got that way if he’d just woken up, cut through all of Harry’s worries that were swirling around in his brain. Arms crossed, chocolate brown hair sticking every which way, Louis pushed his shoulder up from where he was leaning against the door frame and strolled over to sit in the corner of the couch. Bringing his knees and feet up only to tuck them in tightly to his chest, arms wrapped around himself. The side of his head was resting on the back of the black seats, he was turned just so that his back was against the wood cupboard that held a small TV and he was facing Harry who was directly next to him.

Harry’s gaze softened as green looked into blue. Scooting closer he stretched his right arm forward to brush a stray part of hair away from Louis forehead. Letting his hand linger as he combed his fingers through the sleep messed hair. A low hum came from Louis throat as his eyes shut, leaning into the gentle touch. With a closer look Harry could make out a light shade of purple that covered Louis eyelids and swooped into dark marks under his eyes.

“You know Lou, the less you sleep the more makeup you’ll have to wear to cover these up.” he whispered as the tips of his fingers lightly ran over the dark marks of Louis still closed eyes. Another hum and a mumbled

“can’t sleep, don’t care,” was all he got out of him as Louis lightly pushed into Harry’s hand. Harry only barely noticed Niall leave, sliding the door shut behind him, giving Harry exactly what he’d been needing to calm his nerves. Louis.

All the boys were like this, showing physical affection towards each other was the norm. They all loved each other and if the occasional hand on the thigh or kiss on the forehead bothered certain gossip columns, who cared? Harry certainly didn’t. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were just as bad as Harry and Louis were when it came to intimate moments like this, just light touches and hours of holding each other to sleep. He used to show affection for Louis all the time in public, they were always having a concert, or a radio interview, too busy for any privacy. And sometimes Harry would just get this strong itch to touch Louis stubbled cheek, or to rest his hand on Louis small waist, just feeling the warmth that is Louis.

From day one the boys always felt the need to protect one another, Harry felt like this for Louis more than the others. Louis was the one member of the group that occasionally got the negative end of publicity so he had the tendency to be slightly more fragile than the others. Although upfront he could come off as a cheeky, sassy, tough Doncaster boy. Behind closed doors Louis was all that and he was also the type to take everything said about him and let it make a nest in that head of his to stay forever. Only to come out and remind him every now and then what people were saying about him. And Louis was never one to want to “talk about it” so whenever Louis has his days where he let’s it all get to him, all Harry can do is hold him close until Louis chooses to come out of the dark himself. And from the moment Harry met Louis he knew that he had to be Louis person for everything, always.

Harry cared for Louis in a different way, Louis started out as his best mate, his other half, his wing-man. But then it evolved into confusing feelings for Louis, butterflies. His jealousy would come out every time Louis sat in Liam’s lap and not his, or when he’d ask Zayn to talk privately instead of him. It was all too much to deal with because Harry didn’t even know how to put these feelings into words.

“You fall in love with the person, not the anatomy,” is what Harrys mom had told him on the phone one day when he expressed how he felt about Louis to her. And when Harry finally chose to jump ship and just tell his best mate how he felt, Louis practically knocked the wind out of him in a bone crushing hug. He was terrified that telling Louis these feelings would ruin everything, that their friendship would be done, and that the band would be finished.

But Louis only reassured him that he felt the same way for Harry, “Haz, I need you. No one else but you.” And that was the end of that.

They never put a label on what they were though and Harry was just happy that Louis was his, he didn’t need anything other than the knowledge that Louis loved him just as much. But their management team was not as fond of the idea of having two members of the band having these feeling for each other. And although they could be together when they were alone, they had a responsibility as a band to keep up with the appearances. They were the straight, clean cut, well raised band from England and that’s how it had to be. Liam, Niall, and Zayn had protested, saying that “it didn’t matter to them if they lost fans because of it, that it would only show who their true fans were, that they shouldn’t have to be closeted.” Their attempts at negotiating had failed but Harry and Louis understood, they didn’t like it either, but they understood.

That was a year and a half ago and nothing had changed, he still had to battle with the rumors, that weren’t really rumors, of him being bisexual or gay. Publicity loved it so much that they even through Harry’s mate Nick into the mix, saying that it was more than just a friendship, which it wasn’t. Through all the drama Harry still, always, had his Louis. His Louis that was also shared by his fake girlfriend Eleanor. Eleanor was beautiful, and bubbly, and the boys all loved her very much, and never hated her for what she had to do. She was protecting them from the harsh realities that would reach them if they did come out to the public about their relationship. If anything, Eleanor probably had the hardest job of them all, she had a life outside of all of this but she couldn’t live it properly. She had given up so much of herself for both Louis and Harry but she never seemed to care. “I’m happy if you’re happy,” was all she said when Harry questioned if her choosing to help them was a bad idea. And she still chose to stick with them through all this time, never wavering from how she felt.

Chuckling quietly at his memories, Harry leaned over to kiss the top of Louis head, staying there briefly just breathing in. Forgetting his worries completely as Harry pulled a, drifting back to sleep, Louis to lay back down on the couch with him. Their legs tangling together, Louis arms tucked under his chin hands curling around the loose fabric of Harry’s shirt, head tucked into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry’s arms were snaked protectively around Louis holding him close so they just barely fit on the couch.

“Can you sleep for me Lou? Just rest babes, try,” he whispered with subtle pleading into Louis hair. Louis dealt with a minor case of insomnia whenever they took to the road, “It’s not home, it’s just not,” was all Louis was able to say when he was asked where it stemmed from. His lack of sleep and refusal to take any sort of medicine that would encourage sleep, “I don’t want to go into a coma Haz,” had Harry constantly on guard to get Louis to agree to rest when he could. Harry started to peck soft kisses to Louis head every so often, and lightly began to trace slow lazy lines up and down his back making him shiver in his arms.

“Haz?” Louis mumbled, his warm breath ghosting over Harry’s neck.

“Mmm? I’m right here Lou,” he waited patiently for Louis to continue speaking.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Smiling, Harry just pulled Louis flush to him, yeah he could just lay like this with him for forever. “Haz?” Louis mumbled out again, this time a little slurred as he was slowly falling asleep.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed again, he was so gone for this boy.

“Love you,” Louis breathed out just before he passed out.

“Love you Lou, so much,” and that was all Harry needed to hear before he fell into a blissed out sleep, Louis warmth searing through his every thought and holding tight to his heart.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Take Me Home North America tour has finished, and the boys are headed back home. Harry and Louis are forced to split up, as per managements request. Louis' charity football match is coming up and he's second guessing himself to the point of shutting down.

September 2, 2013:

The boys had just finished the final leg of their Take Me Home tour in the U.S. Making their last stop in Los Angeles before they had a break, apart from a few interviews and TV performances here and there. And then it would be off to Australia for the the final half of their tour before ending it in Japan.

Between TV appearances, studio rehearsals, recording their next album, promoting their new movie This Is Us, and showing up to accept awards, the boys barely had a minute of downtime together.

Scrolling through their phones and lounging around in the private waiting area of whatever airport they were in, they never knew, the boys finally had a chance to talk, cuddle, and mess about without cameras or security watching them.

Paul, their tour manager and part time dad, ushered everyone out of the room, understanding that they all wanted some major alone time.

They were all waiting on separate flights home, all except Harry who was planning on flying down to California to visit some friends.

Liam was sat on the floor, legs crossed, one hand messing with his phone the other stroking the back of Niall’s head affectionately.

Niall lay on his stomach beside him munching on the pizza that Paul had brought to them from the airport Sbarro, while he was writing some song ideas for a collaboration that he wanted to do with McFly for their next album.

Zayn was curled up in a chair in what looked like an uncomfortable position, asleep with his phone in his lap with a half written, never sent, text on the screen to his mom.

And Louis was sitting by the windows, his back was turned to everyone, just staring out, watching the planes take off and land. His forehead pressed up against the cool chill of the rain streaked glass, just watching everything quietly. He hadn’t noticed when Harry came up to sit down next to him, his sea green eyes on him rather than the planes.

They sat like that for a while, not speaking, not touching, it bothered Harry so much to where he began to fidget, the itch to touch Louis to ask him what was wrong, if anything was wrong, growing every second.

The dark marks under Louis eyes were visibly worse, not having any makeup for interviews to cover them up. They hadn’t been able to be as close as they wanted to during the last few weeks. Even though they were together 24/7 it wasn’t the same, less of Louis asking to be held, less of him talking, less of him wanting to be touched all together. Louis wasn’t mad or jealous at Harry though, he knew this because he’s seen both sides of that, this was different.

This was Louis letting things get to him, letting sad thoughts pull him into quiet self doubt, Harry never liked this Louis. Seeing Louis like this but having no idea what he was thinking or what he was feeling in general was not easy for Harry, seeing as he vowed to be his person, always there for him, always knowing exactly what he needs.

“Louis?” Harry saw him flinch as the sound of his voice pulled him from wherever he’d gone to in his head.

He kept looking out the window, but he reached over to Harry with a open hand, silently inviting him to hold it. Immediately Harry laced their fingers together, in wasn’t enough, he wanted more of him, holding hands wasn’t good enough. So Harry moved around to sit behind Louis, his back resting on a bit of wall and he pulled Louis to lay down on his chest and in between his legs.

Louis deflated into Harry’s arms almost immediately, his nose brushing Harry’s collarbone, light breath tickling his neck. He waited patiently for Louis to say something, anything.

Through all that had been going on, the red carpet events, the few scheduled get together's with Eleanor, the constant parties, their communication wasn’t at it’s best. Christ sakes, Harry found out about Louis signing up to play a charity football match in Glasgow on the internet and not from Louis himself.

Louis was just tired, he wasn’t just in need of sleep, he was just tired of it all. The interviews, all with the same questions over and over, the pain he felt, but would never tell Harry, every time he had to deny anything pertaining to how they acted around each other, and the articles doubting him the moment he signed with his home team the Doncaster Rovers, or doubting that he could actually sing, or just doubting anything about him in general.

Not only that, he had to leave Harry to fly home per requests made by management asking that they take some time apart, and he could tell how badly Harry just wanted to see friends, and he agreed that it was a good idea. Even though every bit inside him was yelling that it wasn’t.

He knew Harry sought to protect him from anything and everything and he didn’t want Harry to worry for once so he’d kept everything to himself. Letting the pain fester in his mind, letting it get bigger and bigger with each wave of gossip that came. So, instead of talking about it with Harry like he normally would, it was Zayn that he would go to every other night.

Zayn was a listener, his calming presence alone was enough to get Louis to really get to the core of what was upsetting him each time, and he’d leave Zayns room feeling ten times better. And he trusted that Zayn wouldn’t tell Harry any of the things they’d talk about, no matter how deep the issues were. And Zayn kept his promises and would repeat that he wouldn’t tell Harry every time these sessions happened.

Because even though Harry had said “it’s my job to protect you Louis, I want your problems to be my problems too,” it was also Louis job to protect his Harry. So keeping these thoughts from him was his way of protecting Harry, it sucked because he wanted to be able to communicate with him, that’s what people who love each other do. But this is what he chose to do and he was going to stick to keeping his mouth shut.

And with that decision he began to put space between himself and Harry. He didn’t trust his thoughts and he knew that they would slip right out of his damn mouth if he got too close. And that would create an avalanche of worry that he didn’t want in their relationship.

So, Louis was sending Harry on his way to California with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes because he knew it would be easier for him to keep his worries to himself with Harry gone. He’d have a few days to get his head screwed on right before Harry would return to him and everything would be back to being care free.

-

Looking over towards Harry and Louis resting by the windows Liam sighed in relief, and he turned his attention back over to Niall.

“Those lyrics to a new song babes?” he asked looking at the jumbled scribbles with a few doodles drawn in between on the pages of Niall’s notebook.

All Niall could do was nod as he had a very large bite of pizza in his mouth, plus he was concentrating very hard on what to write for the bridge. Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones were helping him for fucks sake, he had to impress them with some good material. If he didn’t he’d just be too embarrassed to consider writing another song ever again. Man, writing songs was hard work. He’d need a whole 'nother pizza just to figure out what the next chorus should look like. Plus, Liam’s hand running through his hair was extremely distracting. It had been a while since he and Liam had some proper time together like this and it was nice to just relax and sit with each other this way. He’d missed it.

“You worried about them?” he asked Liam after swallowing the bite of pizza and motioned with a nod of his head towards Harry and Louis. “I know Haz mentioned that Louis was a bit off recently, you think he’s just tired with jet lag? Or…” he let his voice trail off.

Harry had been going to him for talks a lot more now. Just last week Harry blurted out that he and Louis had only gotten as far as blow jobs and that though it was amazing every time, it still drove him crazy because he wanted to go farther.

You’d think that after a year, almost two, of being together that they’d have done it already. He just turned bright red because the thought of his two best mates getting it on was, to be honest, awkward. And as per usual he would listen then tell Harry “everything’s fine, he’s probably just dealing with some mental shit right now, let him be, he’ll come around,” and then he’d pat him on the back and they’d play a game of FIFA or watch crap TV.

Truth be told he was shit at giving advice and it surprised him every time when Harry would say that he felt better afterwards. Plus even he didn’t know what was wrong with Lou, he asked Zayn for answers but Zayn stayed silent only saying that even though they were family Louis trusted him to keep his mouth shut. It was infuriating but he understood in a way, Harry and Louis needed to work it out for themselves, plus he could never stay mad at Zayn. Or any of them for that matter.

“Yeah mate, a bit,” Liam replied staring at Harry’s back just watching them. “I know Lou’s got that football match coming up in a bit, Haz said he never mentioned signing up. Which was strange because I assumed he’d be the first to know.” This was the first time in a while that Louis had been so distant from all of them, especially Harry. So yeah, it worried him, and when he was worried Daddy Directioner would make an appearance and he would try to fix things in an attempt to save his family.

Niall looked up at Liam from over his shoulder, “I don’t want to go home yet,” he randomly huffed out. He was tired of constantly thinking about Harry and Louis and he wanted to get some of Liam’s attentions put back on him. Liam turned his amused but understanding gaze back to Niall’s and stroked his fingers through his hair again.

“But I thought you were excited to go back home, babes, it’s not like we won’t see each other ever again. Social media remember, you’ve got an IPhone I’ve got an IPhone, face time, we go over this every time we have to separate.” Liam chuckled affectionately down at Niall. He knew that Niall actually, really missed home more than anything. He got the feeling that Niall just wanted his attention which he happily gave to him without hesitation. He would do whatever he could just to get his leprechaun to smile and laugh that signature laugh. Niall just grinned, bumped his shoulder against Liam’s leg and then put his attention back to his song.

-

“You nervous about the match?” Harry asked, playing with Louis fingers, looking out at the planes hoping the one landing wasn’t his so he could stay like this for longer.

Louis voice came out sounding frustrated, “Fuck Hazza, I forgot to even say anything about that. I’ve been so stuck in my own head lately I forget that you’re always around. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should be better.” Louis voice cracked near the end of his apology.

It hurt Harry more than anything to hear Louis put himself down over something so little. All he asked was if he was nervous and then the floodgates of self consciousness opened. Harry leaned back more and held Louis face so they could look at each other.

Louis looked so close to breaking. His eyes showed everything and it scared Harry because he didn’t know what could have started this. What could Louis have heard or seen that could cause him to distance himself from Harry for as long as he had these past weeks?

He leaned down and kissed at Louis forehead, brushing his fringe back as his kisses trailed down Louis nose, and then to his jaw. A low unexpected moan came from Louis lips as his eyes shut tight and his head fell back onto Harry’s shoulder giving him better access. Harry held Louis head back gently as he moved to kiss a light bite mark into his neck, and then moving back to the sensitive spot by Louis ear.

Louis breath hitched, eyes still closed, “shit Haz…” Louis hands latched tightly onto Harry’s legs on either side of him. It had been weeks since they last had a proper kiss, or since he had allowed Harry to hold him like this.

“Tell me why you’ve been like this. Did I do something wrong? I can make you feel so much better Lou. Just tell me…” Harry whispered in Louis ear making goosebumps rise on his arms.

He began to move one of his hands up onto Louis inner thigh, getting another delicious sound to come from his mouth. Harry loved how he could make Louis come completely undone so easily, he loved that it was him that made Louis feel this way and no one else.

“It’s everything Haz,” Louis breathed out, “I’m just so fucking tired all the time. Too many -unhh shit- thoughts…”

Harry’s’ tongue swiped across Louis thin bottom lip then, asking for entrance as he swallowed Louis next moan. Warmth spread through Louis as Harry began to work his mouth open, biting at his lip, rubbing his sides as they kissed. Harry’s hands lightly brushing the small strip of exposed skin as his shirt began to ride up.

Thoughts. Louis was doing that thing he does where he doesn’t tell Harry that he’s hurting and then let’s it get worse in his head. Because he thinks he can protect Harry just as well as Harry protects him.

He knew Louis probably didn’t want him freaking out so he wouldn’t. He just wished that one day Louis would be able to come to him with these thoughts. But that sounded hypocritical of him since he was doing the exact same thing, instead he’d been going to Niall.

“Sorry to break up this make up session but, Harry? Your plane’s boarding, you have to go, sorry mate.” it was Paul, with his back turned in an attempt to give them some privacy. Damn.

No, no, no, no, no. He was just getting his old Louis back, finally Louis was back where he belonged, Louis heartbeat quickening with each touch of Harry’s hand as it roamed his body. It wasn’t fair either, that he couldn’t go to Glasgow for Louis charity match. Of course he missed his L.A. friends but he could sense that Louis really needed him.

“I’ll give you boys a minute, Harry I’ll be out that door, you’ve gotta make it quick though,” Paul cut in again and then began to gather Harry’s belongings off from the floor of the lounge.

“Haz I’m not good enough.” Louis gave up on hiding anything from Harry, it was pointless now. “I was only signed onto the Rovers because I’m famous, but I’m practically just a background singer, Christ Haz, I can’t even be good enough for you. You always know what I need and I still pushed you away because of these shit tabloids and I’m just not good enough Haz…I’m not-”

Harry cut off what Louis was going to say with a kiss, his hand snaking up to stroke the hair at the back of Louis head. Just cradling the small, slightly trembling, frame that was Louis.

Harry made sure that this kiss was the kind of kiss that would stay on his baby’s lips for days. It was the kind of kiss that Louis would remember until Harry could come back to him. Breaking it, Harry looked at Louis dead in the face making sure that Louis would really let what he was about to say sink in.

“Lou, you are good enough, I don’t need perfect, I have you and that’s all I could ask for. You know better than to listen to what gossip columns have to say, and I know that you will play that charity match like the pro that you are. Not because you’re famous but because you can bloody play football better than anyone I’ve seen. And I fucking love you. I love you so just stop putting space between us and let me love you.”

Nothing was said after that. There was nothing else Harry needed to say, Louis was just stunned into silence which was rare for him. He was mentally kicking himself for not telling Harry everything earlier because this was perfect. But perfect can only last for so long, and planes don’t just wait for someone no matter who they are.

Then Harry just pulled Louis in close for the tightest hug he could give and kissed him one last time. Getting up from the floor, pulling Louis up with him, Harry said his goodbyes to the other boys, never letting go of Louis hand until he had to. Then he turned without looking back and walked out the door, heart heavy with thoughts of leaving Louis. Just as he was clicking his seat belt in and was about to shut off his phone for take off it vibrated with a new text message showing up on the locked screen.

Louis Tommo:

Thank you, you’re everything to me. I love you too xx

fly safe babes, I’ll see you soon xx

And just like that, Harry began to cry, thumb brushing over the message on the screen, as the plane took him farther and farther away from his Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having fun reading it yet? Hope so. Let me know? I'd love to hear from you. Smut to come I swear, the next bits insanely fluffy.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's stuck in Los Angeles, Louis' struggling in England. Zayn's taking care of him when Harry can't. Louis' football match didn't turn out, and Harry does whatever he can to be there for him. Just loads of missed calls, hurt feelings, and mass group texting to get Louis back to himself again.

September 9, 2013 in California:

Harry couldn’t remember where he’d left his phone, most likely still in his pants. He couldn’t remember much of what happened last night actually. He rolled over shoving the heavy duvet of his hotel room bed off of him.

He was ready to go home, he hated the feeling of waking up to an empty bed, no Louis splayed out on top of him, wrapped around him like he was meant to be there, which he was. It sucked.

Plus he hadn’t spoken to Louis since a few hours before his charity match so he was sure he must have missed something if Louis hadn’t texted him at all once the match had ended.

The time difference wasn’t easy either so Louis had called him at three in the morning L.A. time needing some encouraging words, while it was only eleven in the morning back home. He kinda felt bad because he was only able to mumble out what his sleepy brain would let him.

To be honest he probably only made Louis nerves worse with what little he had to say. He was so proud of his Lou, but he was too tired to really get his mouth to form the words.

He didn’t want to watch the match either because he genuinely preferred Louis intensely dramatic play by play rather than the announcers. So he’d been waiting on a call but he had a feeling Louis would be out partying after so he decided to do the same. Hit up some L.A. bar scenes with his mates. And by the way his head felt at the moment, he assumed he had a good time.

Blindly, with half of his face still shoved into his pillow, he began to search for his phone on the bed side table. After grabbing everything on it but his phone, he gave up, groaning in defeat and swung his bare feet around to the edge of his bed. Shivering in just his briefs he went to grab his pants from the night before that had, for some strange reason, been draped over the TV and successfully retrieved his phone from the back pocket. Then he practically ran back to the warmth of his bed and made himself comfortable laying on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, before checking his texts.

Turning the phone on and looking at the main screen.

13 missed calls

9 texts

All the missed calls were from Liam, Zayn, Niall, one from his mom, one from Eleanor, but none from Louis. Suddenly in a matter of seconds, his heart felt like it was falling down through all the floors of the hotel, only to land and splatter all over the nicely polished marble floor of the lobby.

He tried to not let his thoughts wander to something bad but he couldn’t help it. He even tried to convince himself that everyone had been calling him to tell him how amazing Louis did at the game and how Louis was probably just celebrating and forgot to call him unlike everyone else. With shaking hands he opened the first missed text.

text received:

Sunday 7:02 PM GMT

Li Payno:

Hey mate, Louis said he called you before kick off, did you watch the match?

 

Sunday 7:18 PM GMT

Niallerrr:

H, watch Louis match. Something happened you should see. X

 

Sunday 8:31 PM GMT

Li Payno:

Have you heard from Lou? We can’t get a hold of him.

 

Sunday 11:14 PM GMT

Bad boy Z:

Haz! Li and I are trying to get into your house. Louis won’t come to the door. Where’s your spare? 

 

Sunday 11:20 PM GMT

Bad boy Z:

It’s freezing. I think Li might break your doorbell. Call Louis make him come to the door. Has he said anything to you?

 

The texts just went on all the way through to today. He was numb, the texts said it all, something happened to Louis but Louis didn’t say anything to him. It was probably his fault because he never thought to text Louis himself asking how the match went. He just assumed Louis was busy.

Damn him for assuming, damn him for going out to drink, damn him for failing once again at being Louis person. He didn’t even know what happened, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to Google about the match. He wasn’t even sure what to do first, do some digging about what happened, if anything bad happened at all, or call up Liam, or just call Louis to see if he’d pick up.

He ruled out not calling Liam, just because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the “your being a bad boyfriend and a bad friend for not answering your bloody texts” voice.

Maybe a short text to Liam instead? He eventually just decided to bite the bullet and text Liam for details on Louis, then Google the match, then try calling Lou to help fix whatever it was that he was so upset about.

It couldn’t be that bad, it’s football, nothing super dangerous. Plus he knew his Louis could play and do it safely without making stupid decisions.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to slow his worried heart rate down, he opened up his messages and typed out a new text to Liam.

 

Monday 10:45 AM PT

Li, I’m sorry I went out with the lads last night, things got crazy I guess. Just checked my phone. Louis hasn’t called. Is he at the house?

 

Liam replied almost immediately which Harry was grateful for. If the situation with Louis was serious he didn’t have the patience to wait for a reply.

 

Monday 6:50 PM GMT

Li Payno:

Harry, first of all, fuck you for not answering your damn phone. Sry but I had to say it.

Second, have you watched Louis match? I’m assuming you haven’t.

 

Monday 11:00 AM PT

I know, I’m an ass hat. Li what happened. I need to call Lou if something happened. Please.

By the way, how are you recovering mate? Fire sounded brutal.

 

Monday 7:04 PM GMT

Li Payno:

Louis was run down by striker Agbonlahor during the match and he injured his knee.

He looks like he was in a lot of pain from the replay.

He was taken off the pitch after that. I know it was just an accident but our fans obviously don’t agree.

There’s more too.

When he was being walked off, he ended up being sick on the sidelines on live TV.

Like proper sick.

I’m fine. No worries, recovered quickly. Let’s worry about Lou. 

 

“Shit,” Harry breathed out. Reading the message five more times before his hands started shaking, eyes beginning to sting with the warning of oncoming tears, throat getting tight. His body betraying him like this made it very difficult to get a reply to Liam. 

 

Monday 11:15 AM PT

Is it bad?

 

Monday 7:19 PM GMT

Li Payno:

Ya mate. It’s bad.

We knew he went straight home after it all happened.

The lights were on at your house.

He wouldn’t come to the door.

His mom said he won’t even talk to her when Zayn and I called asking for backup.

It’s all over the news, the internet, just replays of him being sick.

You need to call him or get your ass out here because he shouldn’t be alone.

And he shouldn’t be walking around if he’s really injured himself.

CALL HIM. Now. Quit texting me. XX

 

Harry hadn’t noticed he’d begun to cry until a tear fell and landed onto the screen of his phone. Wiping it off using the sheets of his bed he sniffed and took a deep shaky breath in. He had to get his shit together if he was going to call Louis.

He had to be strong and not think about the fact that he’d just failed Louis. Everyone was trying to be there for Louis within the past few hours except him. And he knew Louis more than anyone else, with an exception to Louis mom and maybe his sisters.

He knew that if what Liam had told him was true that Louis was probably curled up on their bed alone, not taking care of his knee, not eating, obviously not talking to anyone, and probably mind-fucking himself.

The mind-fuck thing was dangerous because it meant Louis was picking at every little thing that he thought was wrong about him. When in reality it was all just in his head. The tabloids were just a frustrating reminder that he’d done something that he wasn’t proud of and Harry hated that Louis was so unaware of how amazing he really was sometimes.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hands making him jump. It was a new text from Zayn, Liam had probably said something to him.

Monday 7:36 PM GMT

Bad boy Z:

H, Liam told me he told you what happened.

I’m in your house, found the spare you gave me for emergencies in my flat this morning.

Louis not good. His mum tweeted that he’s resting to reassure the fans.

 

Harry’s head hit the pillow in relief. Knowing that Zayn was there was calming his nerves a little bit. Someone was there to take care of his Lou since he couldn’t. “He couldn’t be there,” was all he kept repeating in his head as he typed out a reply, trying to get more information.

 

Monday 11:40 AM PT

What’s he doing? How is he? Can I call you and just put it on Face Time or speaker or something so he can hear me or something?

 

Monday 7:45 PM GMT

Bad boy Z:

I got him to put some ice on his knee which he hadn’t been doing.

He drove home with a messed up knee Haz. Only made it worse.

He was sleeping in half of his kit still from the match.

He hasn’t eaten and his phone’s shut off.

I’m in the bed with him now. Got him to change clothes.

Let me ask him what he wants to do.

 

Monday 7:49 PM GMT

Bad boy Z:

call me, he just broke down crying. He really needs you H.

 

As quickly as he could Harry cleared any sadness or pain that he had for Louis from his throat, rubbed his eyes and cheeks so they were free of any stray tears, and speed dialed 4.

Zayn picked up before the third ring could even come through. Harry wasn’t sure what he was going to say or if Louis was even mad at him. He just knew that if Louis was crying at the thought of Harry calling that he just needed to do, or say whatever he could to get his happy, confident, Louis back as quickly as he could.

“Hey Harry, hold on let me get it on speaker…”

There was a rustling noise and a light muffled sob coming through Harry’s phone in the background. And he knew it was Louis, and fuck, his heart ached to hold him through his tears. To rub his back and to kiss his lips, swallowing every sob until they stopped all together. But he was in California, miles away from even considering that.

“Lou babes? It’s Harry, he’s on speaker so you can hear him.” Zayn’s voice came through the phone again. ”Shhhh, just breathe deep Lou. You have to- Harry can you hold on for a second? Sorry he’s…”

Tears began to fall down Harry’s cheeks again, Louis was bad, just as Liam had said in the text. And Zayn was perfect for doing what he couldn’t, even though if he were there he’d comfort Louis better.

But he felt the weight of guilt crushing him further down into the mattress of his bed as he heard Louis short breaths and loud choked sobs coming through the phone.

It was rare for Louis to cry, but when it happened it was heart wrenching. None of the boys enjoyed crying Louis because it wasn’t the Louis they knew. So it was sometimes foreign to them when this happened. They never knew exactly what to do except to comfort him and wait it out.

Zayn’s muffled voice could be heard mixed in with Louis crying, Harry assumed he’d dropped the phone on the bed to calm Louis down enough so he could hear what Harry wanted so badly to say.

Even with Zayn’s phone probably being tossed to the side, Harry could still make out Zayn’s voice, and he really wished he couldn’t. It hurt even more to listen, because it wasn’t him saying those things. 

“Lou, just try to match my breathing. Louis no, you’ll make your knee worse, stop Lou, just here, relax into me babes. Can you feel my breathing? Match it, come on I know you can. Lou I’m going to put the phone here and then you can listen to Harry okay? Relax, take another deep breath with me babes…deep breath again. Okay Haz start talking, he should be able to hear you.”

He reminded himself to be strong for Louis before he just blindly rambled out words that wouldn’t help Louis feel better at all. He didn’t want Louis to hear the shake in his breath or the sadness and pain in his voice. It really hurt hearing all that was going on, on the other end of the line.

"Lou, I know you probably don’t want to hear me apologize but I’m going to anyways. Babes I wasn’t there for you in any way when all this happened and I’m sorry. You always say you “should be better,” but now it’s my turn to say it. I had no idea, and none of me not knowing is your fault so don’t add that onto the pile in your head. I know that’s what you’re wanting to do so don’t you fucking dare Lou. It’s my fault that I assumed that things were fine until now. It’s my fault that I -” Harry had to pause to clear the sadness from his voice that was beginning to push it’s way through before he could continue.

“It’s my fault that I was too drunk with friends to even think that you might need me. To even notice that you didn’t even call. I’m your person, I should’ve known something was wrong, It’s not your fault. Do you understand me? I love you Tommo, so much, and you need to understand that it’s not your fault.” Harry couldn’t repeat that part enough as his voice came out choked by the end. He didn’t want Louis to feel like Harry not having a clue about the match was his fault too. Because that would just make Louis go even further into the pit he’d dug himself into.

“Lou, can you hear me? Do you understand what I’m telling you? Zayn?” Harry hoped that Zayn would help him out since Louis didn’t seem capable of answering. His stifled sobs still coming through the phone. Making Harry want to be there even more. The pull that each of Louis little sharp breaths had on his heart made him want to just jump on a plane immediately home.

“Haz, he heard you. He’s not mad at you or upset with you right Lou?” Zayn answered for Louis. “Sorry Harry, he’s got his face in my shirt, he can still hear you but I think he wants to sleep now. I think his knee is hurting him and this crying is taking a lot out of him. Can I call you back once he’s asleep?”

"Lou I’m coming home.” was all Harry could say. He couldn’t take it, he had to be there. He heard Louis sobs stop briefly when he said this but they only picked back up again within a few seconds.

“Hazza? I-I’m so embarrassed and- and…” Louis voice broke through suddenly for the first time and it was all Harry focused on. “All over-oh-over the news.”

Sometimes Harry would forget that Louis was older than him. It was times like these that he would just sound like a hurt six year old boy. And Harry longed to touch and hold Louis even more when this happened.

“Shhhh, deep breaths Lou, feel me breathing, come on. Match it babes, match it.” Harry could hear Zayn coaching Louis before he could get anything else out.

“Hazza, I-I’m so tired. People saw me, everyone- I can’t-can’t do anything right-failed. Need you-come-come home Hazza, I love you.” Louis voice broke back into another bunch of exhausted sobs. Obviously unable to get anything more out.

“God Louis no, you didn’t fail. You are brilliant and I want you to believe that what I’m telling you is the truth. I’m getting a flight home and I’ll be back on Wednesday. Zayn and Liam will stay with you till I get there.” Harry rushed his words out, too focused on getting Louis to understand all that he was saying.

“Louis I love you. You are my forever and I need you to be strong and to not let anyone tell you that you failed because they know nothing. Fucking nothing. And they never will. Sleep babes, I’m coming home. I love you. I’m your person. I love you.”

He made sure to emphasize the last “I love you” with as much feeling as possible. Hoping it hit Louis dead in the middle of his heart every time he said it. Hoping that it would make Louis stronger until he could get home to hold him till he forgot about everything that happened. And to make Louis feel good, to take care of him, just the way he knew Louis would like.

“Zayn, don’t let go of him. Don’t leave him. When he falls asleep, stay there.” Harry ordered as he sat up in his bed suddenly very alert. He had to pack, quickly, and get management to let him return to London, and get a plane ticket, he had to go home to Louis, to be Louis person again, to show him how much he loved him, to make him forget all his worries.

“Louis, I love you. Hold onto what I’m saying to you until I can get back to you. I love you so much. I’m so proud of you. Hold on.” and then he hung up. Determined to get his shit together and to make things right again. For himself, but mostly for Louis.

He’d failed Louis and he swore up and down that he wouldn’t do it again. He loved Louis too much. And Louis loved him. And that was good enough to keep them together for a year and a half. And Harry was willing to risk everything for what they had to keep going for forever. Which is why he was getting on a plane home as soon as he possibly could.

The sound of Louis crying pushing him forward to speed up the process of finding flights, and dealing with management, so that they could be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, tell me what you think. I hope it's making you smile.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets home after an insanely rough flight, but not as rough Louis feels. But he's there, and he's going to take really good care of him. In every way possible.

September 13, 2013 in London

It was two in the morning by the time Harry got back home to London. He’d spoken to Zayn, checking up on Louis every other hour up until he had to board his flight and reluctantly shut off his phone. Louis had gone home to Doncaster the day before so Harry chose not to call him, giving him some time alone with his mom without distractions.

“He’s gotten better, still limping a bit but Li’s set up a session with a physiotherapist for him. Just to make sure he’ll be able to do the choreography when we go to Australia. Other than that, he’s still not getting the sleep he needs since he spoke to you last. So we’ve all just been staying nights in your house to keep him company until you get back.” That was all Zayn had been able to give Harry for the past day and a half. Nothing about Louis crying anymore, or if he was eating, or if he’d listened to Harry’s words through the speaker and held on like Harry had asked him to.

But now he was pulling his Range Rover through the gates of their home, spotting Zayn’s car in the drive. Leaving his bags in the passenger seat, too eager to feel Louis body holding tight against his again.

It had taken a lot of threatening words to get management to let him return home. And he still thanked them once they agreed, after all the arguing, because he understood how difficult their job was too.

The lights were all off and everything was eerily quiet. Slipping off his boots and tossing his coat onto the floor Harry padded silently up the stairs to his room. Louis had his own room but he never used it, always sleeping in Harry’s, making it theirs. The door to their room was left cracked open and the only sound coming through it was Zayn’s light snoring. The TV had been left on mute, just infomercials on repeat, the light from the screen helping Harry see as he made his way quietly over to the bed.

The first thing Harry saw was Zayn, curled protectively around Louis under the covers, on the far right side of the mattress. One arm draped over their heads, Zayn’s fingers tangled in Louis shaggy brown hair, the other lay on top of the duvet over Louis body, holding him close. Louis hands clung to Zayn’s shirt, his forehead pressed up against Zayn’s chest, with a pained expression on his, now scruffy, sleeping face as he laid curled up on his side.

Finally, Harry thought as he stripped down to just his briefs and lifted the covers up to slide in behind Louis, he was home.

He tried his best not to wake Louis as he scooted closer so his legs were tucked up behind Louis knees and his hand rested on Louis warm hip. The bottom half of Louis torso exposed from his shirt riding up to his chest when he curled in on himself in his sleep.

Harry’s lips barely brushed Louis shoulder as he gently pulled Louis backwards to his chest so his back was flush to him. He pressed his face into Louis hair, re-memorizing his scent, a mixture of hairspray, vanilla, and the sun. God he couldn’t last even a week away from this boy. Louis shifted in his sleep, huffed out a heavy sigh, then relaxed fully into Harry’s chest. And to Harry’s luck, he still didn’t wake up.

“Shit H, that you?” Zayn had propped himself up on one arm so he could get a better look at Harry, the other arm still draped over Louis, still comforting, always comforting.

During their time on the X factor and the first year after, Louis had been extremely close with Zayn. Louis had a different connection with him, a connection that Harry would never understand. And that was okay, he knew Louis loved him and he trusted Zayn.

When he had gotten jealous at one point when they were in the X factor house, before he and Louis got together, Zayn had made it clear that it wasn’t like that with them. And all Harry could do was blush a deep red, mumble out an apology, then attempt to cover up the fact that he just hinted to Zayn that he felt something more for Louis than just being friends.

“Harry, you okay?” Zayn’s eyes looked truthfully concerned as he asked this in a whisper. He knew more than Liam, and Niall did about Harry feeling so helpless with Louis being the way he was at the moment. And he wanted to be sure that Harry was also in a good place.

Which he was.

Apart from Louis being hurt, Harry was holding him again. Feeling Louis warmth against his bare skin, placing light kisses at the back of his neck, breathing in the scent of his feathery hair. He was beyond being just “okay.”

“Ya Zayn, thanks for being here for him. I owe you one.”

Zayn just shook his head, looking down fondly at Louis, bringing his hand up to stroke Louis hair. “Naw mate, I love him just as much as you. He’s family, we need to be there for each other. I was just doing what brothers do.”

Harry could just nod in agreement. He hadn’t slept much since he hung up on Louis, Sunday, and the exhaustion was hitting him like a brick wall. He could probably sleep for days now that he was back home.

He thought Zayn got the picture because he reached up to gently pry Louis fingers off of his shirt, and got up out of the bed. Without having to say anything, Zayn was an angel sent from above, he silently shut the TV off, walked out of their room, and shut the door behind him. Zayn had probably gone to sleep in Louis room because Harry heard the soft click of another door closing just down the hall.

Now with it just being him and Louis he could properly cuddle him, even if it meant waking Louis up. He pulled him in even tighter, turning him around so Louis hands lay splayed out over his heart. Being careful of Louis knee, Harry tangled their legs together and he pulled Louis closer by his hips. He wanted so desperately to pull Louis shirt off, he didn’t even like the idea of the thin fabric separating them. One arm wrapped underneath Louis, hand flat in between his shoulders, pushing his shirt up even higher. The other arm reaching up so he could brush his fingers along his jawline, and his unshaven cheek.

A sleepy humm came from Louis as he began to wake up to the feeling of lips pressing at the corner of his mouth, and a hand holding the back of his neck.

Noticing that Louis began to stir Harry pulled back, “Lou? I’m here love. I’m home.” Harry choked out the last bit as he looked directly into Louis startled blue eyes. God, he would happily drown in Louis eyes if he could.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, smile so big it was like he swallowed the sun. “Hi,” Louis whispered, laughing slightly as he looked up at Harry. That one word would always mean something very different to him. It wasn’t just a greeting anymore, not with Harry.

“Oops.” Harry chuckled back, kissing Louis forehead.

“Mmm Hazza. I held on to what you said. Love you.” Louis whispered out as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s collarbone. His lips trailed up Harry’s neck, where he began to bite at the thin flesh making a mark that would for sure show up in the morning. Harry hissed at the feel of Louis tongue licking over the fresh mark he’d just made. He didn’t expect this from Louis if he were to wake up.

“Missed you so much Hazza, needed you so badly.” Louis spoke out, sounding more awake now, his teeth grazing Harry’s jaw, hot breath making him shiver. “Couldn’t sleep. I missed you, your smell..” Louis fingers reached to tangle themselves up in Harry’s gelled curls, gently pulling at them. Louis lips pressing another kiss to Harry’s adams-apple making his breath hitch. Ya, Harry really wasn’t ready for this.

“Louis…shit.” Harry grunted out. He almost felt embarrassed that Louis was getting him so riled up so quickly. And they hadn’t even properly kissed yet. But he and Louis hadn’t been able to really be together like this in weeks. There’s only so much you can do on a tour bus. So this was long overdue.

He let out another moan when he felt Louis lightly grinding his hips up against Harry who was already, very hard. “F-fuck babes, I need….” Before he could even finish the sentence Louis pushed himself on top of Harry and straddled his hips, purposefully rubbing their clothed erections against each other as he did so.

"Gonna make you feel good Haz, you always take such good care of me. It’s my turn." Louis moaned out just inches from Harry’s mouth. 

Then Louis lips were on his, in a heated kiss, opening his mouth up with his tongue, biting his bottom lip then twisting his tongue with Harry’s again. Harry started rubbing his hands up and down Louis sides, hips bucking up into Louis uncontrollably, his now, very hard cock desperate for friction. Desperate for Louis. His mind going fuzzy at how close he already was. Moaning loudly again, arching his back upwards, as Louis grinded his hips filthily down into Harry again. He had to turn his head and break the kiss, gasping for air, trying to concentrate on not cuming early in his pants.

“Lou, clothes off, now.” Harry grunted out as he pulled at the hem of Louis boxers, bringing them down over his perfect bum, Harry’s hand digging into the soft flesh there. Making Louis moan out in pleasure, watching as Harry began to take off his own briefs, precum already soaking a spot through them. Harry then reached up and pulled down hard at Louis hair. Swallowing a whimper from Louis mouth as he took control. Biting Louis lips before shoving his tongue into another heated kiss.

It was Louis turn to break for breath, practically ripping his shirt and boxers off and throwing them blindly over his shoulder. His cock felt so good now that it wasn’t so restricted.

Harry’s pupils were lust blown as his eyes raked over Louis small, tan frame hovering above him. Finally his eyes landed at Louis gorgeous cock, which was hard and red, already leaking precum.

Harry licked his lips, stopping everything for just a moment to admire all of Louis. Harry’s eyes trailing back up to meet his, green locking onto blue.

“You’re so good for me Lou. So perfect” Harry breathed out. Hand cupping Louis face, pulling him down for a softer kiss, with more emotion behind it. No tongue, Harry just wanted to feel Louis lips, which were now turned up in a smile, on his. Harry couldn’t help but moan out around Louis lips as their naked erections rubbed up against each other, making him twitch in pleasure.

“mmm, you’re so hard for me babes. Missed you so much.” Louis groaned against Harry’s ear as he pushed his cock up against Harry’s again, now getting a rhythm going. Between the friction and Louis teeth grazing Harry’s ear, it was getting to be too much. He could feel the familiar heat making his stomach clench, his orgasm getting closer with each thrust of Louis hips.

“Want me to talk dirty Haz? Mmm, makes you get so excited doesn’t it?” Louis spoke as his hand began to fist Harry’s cock, spreading his precum around making it less rough as he went. Tongue licking up Harry’s neck, then biting down hard, sucking on the mark he’d made there mere minutes ago.

Throwing his head back at how good it felt to have Louis hand on him again, he nodded in an attempt to answer Louis question. Harry gave up on trying to be less vocal, as he began to buck his hips up into Louis hand, needing more. It didn’t matter if Zayn heard anymore.

Fuck, he was so close. Both of his hands were digging deep into the soft flesh of Louis hips, holding on tight, gasping for breath, trying to stay in control of himself.

Chuckling darkly against Harry’s ear, Louis continued to rub up against Harry as he pumped his cock, nice and slow. Making sure Harry wouldn’t cum just yet.

“Wanna make you cum just like this baby. Just from me talking dirty to you.” Louis moaned out something painfully sinful on purpose, making Harry writhe underneath him. That alone brought him to the edge. Louis was being so dominant, which was rare, and he was fucking good at it.

And then, Louis hand was gone, and Harry could only cry out at the sudden loss of friction.

“Louis god please! I want to cum, please!” Harry begged, desperate. His hips bucking upwards against Louis thick cock but it wasn’t enough. Louis batted Harry’s hand away as he made a move to touch himself, making him cry even louder at being denied like this.

“Nu-uh Haz, you heard what I said.” Louis smirked against his neck as he began to suck another mark just below Harry’s jaw line making him shudder. Damn, Louis could be such a tease.“Mmm, I bet you want me to suck you off? You’re so desperate to have my mouth on your pretty cock. Want to fuck my mouth don’t you baby?” Louis began to fist himself, his own words making him become very aware of his nearing orgasm.

“Fuck Louis, I’m so close. Yeah baby-need you to-to suck me hard. mmm. Please Lou, need to cum.” Harry begged again, tears in his eyes, he needed release, friction, anything. He let his head fell back against the pillows and he closed his eyes, panting heavily, at the thought of Louis taking him down.

Louis shimmied down Harry’s now sweaty chest, briefly licking at his nipple as he went before stopping at his cock, which lay hard and red against his stomach.

And then all Harry could feel was the warmth of Louis mouth as he sucked hard, tongue dipping into his slit, tasting his precum. Blue eyes looking up into green as he took him down again.

“Shit Lou, so good, yeah fuck-uhh, look so good with your mouth on my cock. So pretty.” Harry watched propped up on his elbows as Louis wrapped a hand around his own cock again. Pumping himself in time with each bob as he took Harry even further. Harry’s hand grabbing at Louis hair, trying so hard not to buck up into his mouth.

Then Louis began to kitten lick his slit, swirling his warm tongue around the head of his cock. Still fisting himself, panting hard with Harry, both of them so close, as Louis sucked him down again.

“Lou, I’m so close,” Harry moaned out in warning, hands white knuckled as he went to grab at the sheets.

“Lou, yeah so good baby, fuck I’m cumming. Lou, gonna-gonna…” Harry called out, back arching, falling back on the bed as he came hard. Groaning loudly each time his cock spurted hard and warm down Louis throat. Looking down to watch as Louis sucked him through it. God he was beautiful like this.

Moaning Louis popped off Harry’s sensitive cock, sitting up on his knees in between Harry’s legs as he chased his orgasm, pumping himself even faster. Harry began rubbing his hands up and down Louis thighs, breathing heavily.

“Cum for me baby. Want you to. On my chest. So good for me baby, do it, wanna hear you.,” Harry ordered.

"Fuck HarryHarryHarry!!” And on command Louis came hard in white, hot, spurts all over Harry’s chest and in his hand.

“Mmmm so much cum Lou, so pretty.” Harry coached Louis, as he fisted himself until he was empty. Harry was getting hard again just watching Louis. Taking his finger, making sure Louis was watching him, he swiped some cum off of his chest and obscenely sucked it into his mouth. He’d missed the sweet taste of his Louis so much.

“Shit Haz, stop. Making me get hard again.” Louis huffed out as he wiped the remaining mess off Harry’s chest with the sheets.

Crawling back up the bed Louis lay down against Harry’s side as they came down from their high. Harry’s arms went to wrap around Louis holding him tight, still seeing white behind his eyelids.

“Haz?” Louis finally croaked out once he got his breath back.

“Hmmm?” Harry could feel sleep creeping up on him now.

“Missed you. Knee feels better.” Louis nuzzled into the crook of Harry’s neck affectionately.

Harry smiled and pulled Louis in closer. “Lou?”

“Hmmm?” Louis breathed out, boneless against Harry’s side.

“Missed you.” Harry kissed Louis hair as Louis put his hand flat over his heart just before they both drifted off to sleep, tangled up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes the smut! Oh my lanta here we go!


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is doing better with Harry playing doctor as the boys meet up from their short break to kick off the next leg of their tour. Louis' streak of bad luck seems to only be getting worse though as a headache pushes through and dampens the mood as a whole. Harry having to once again having to be kept away from Louis for publicity sake at the worst possible time.

September 21, 2013 London Airport

“LIIIII!” a shout and the loud sound of a door being flung open, and suddenly, a mess of blond hair was in his face, and short, thin legs were wrapped around his waist. Niall had decided that the best way to say “hi” was to attack Liam in a running hug. Thank god he had the muscle, Liam thought as he held Niall up by the hips, because if this had happened two years ago he would’ve injured himself. Niall had nuzzled his face into Liam’s neck, and Liam could feel Niall’s smile.

Still wrapped around him, with the help of Liam’s muscles to hold him, Niall pulled back to look at Liam’s face. Yup, Liam was right, Niall was grinning like an idiot and it was frickin’ adorable.

“Missed you Li.” Niall said with the utmost sincerity, baby blue eyes sparkling. “I like this better than Face Time,” his grin turning into a playful pout.

“I missed you too bub,” Liam laughed out, kissing Niall on the cheek, his pout going back to a (now blushing) grin. “And ya, holding you like this is fun and all but can I sit down?” Liam gently asked, although he had absolutely no intention of putting Niall back down on his feet. “I’m a hero remember? Felt like Superman getting through that fire. Still have to rest though love. Gotta say fit for the tour.” Liam explained all of this to Niall as he went to sit down in the black lounge chair in the private room they were assigned to by the airport security. Niall just ended up straddling Liam’s waist and that was fine by him, he planned to stay like that anyways.

“Do I not get a running hug? Wow I feel left out. Thought we had something special Niallerr.” Zayn’s voice carried over to them from across the room. Niall didn’t even realize that there were other people in the room with them. Some of their security team and Paul were sitting off in one corner playing cards, trying to be invisible to give the boys some privacy.

He blushed a deep red, looking down at his hands in Liam’s’ lap, “you guys gonna make fun of me for that little performance?” Liam simply laughed, smile reaching his eyes as he kissed Niall on the nose affectionately.

“They would never babes, that was like a scene out of a Nicholas Sparks movie, they’re just jealous that our moment of being reunited was more award winning than Ryan Gosling and Rachel Madams combined.” Liam simply reassured Niall as he laced his fingers up with Niall’s in his lap, always giving Niall some form of attention.

“Awwwwarrrd winnnnningg!” Niall repeated back using Louis character’s voice from their Best Song Ever video. Now it was Liam’s turn to grin like an idiot. He may be in a relationship but, what he had with Niall was special and meant a lot more to him than what he had with Sophia. And he warned her before they got together that if she had a problem with the way he felt about Niall that she could just forget it if she wanted the relationship to work. And Sophia really didn’t care.

“I understand, seems like I’ve got some competition though,” she’d joked with him. “He’s not really playing fair though, the little Irish devil’s known you longer than I have so he’s got the upper hand.” was all she said to him about it. 

-

Zayn was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall across the room. His laptop, plugged into a socket on the wall to charge, sitting on his legs that were stretched out in front of him. He stuck his tongue out jokingly,made a few gagging noises at the both of them for effect, then turned his attention back to surfing the web.

Messing around on social media was probably his favorite thing to do when he needed to pass the time. He liked Twitter, but his favorite was Tumblr. He was really into checking out all the graffiti tags to find inspiration when he was out of ideas. Plus, though he’d never admit it, he liked the gifs that their fans made of them. Mostly of the ones where they would be showing a little bit of PDA for each other. He thought it was sweet that people were so dedicated to supporting their bromance.

Just then, a slightly out of breath Harry carrying a giggling Louis around on his hip, walked into the lounge. Putting Louis back on his feet, he bent down to kiss the beautiful smile that was playing on his lips.

Louis got up on his tiptoes in an attempt to get to Harry’s level so he wouldn’t have to. Laughing against Harry’s lips he grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him over to another cushion-y black chair across from Liam and Niall.

Picking Louis up by his waist from behind, Harry collapsed into the chair, Louis squeaking as he fell onto Harry’s lap.

“So where’d you boys go? And what’s seems to be so amusing that you can’t share with the rest of us?” Liam questioned, eyebrows raised. He wasn’t even sure he actually wanted to know. But he had an idea, their slightly sweaty hair and new purple marks on Louis neck gave them away.

“Hi Haz! Wait…did you guys just…” Niall’s voice trailed off, looking at Harry then to Louis then back at Harry.

Harry just burst into fits of laughter, Louis matching him. Niall’s face alone once he realized where they’d been was priceless.

-

An hour and a half ago Harry had practically dragged Louis out of the lounge, announcing to everyone that they were going to the loo.

Paul, their tour manager, had questioned out loud why they had to go to the loo together. His mind straying to the oblivious rather than the obvious.“I thought that was just a thing girls did, going to the loo together. Strange… D’you think it’s because they met in a loo that they’re going to it together?”

Truth be told, Harry was very, very horny. Louis was wearing one of Harry’s shirts, dark red with a deep scoop neck that showed off his “It Is What It Is” tattoo and a little too much chest for his liking. Harry didn’t like that other people could see Louis toned, perfectly tanned chest. That was only for him, so without thinking, he bit and sucked a little too hard onto Louis neck while he was sitting in between Harry’s legs on the floor, playing Angry Birds on his phone.

Louis jumped a little at Harry’s sudden outburst of aggression, but once Harry started to suck a second mark into the thin flesh under his jaw, he couldn’t help but lay his head back on Harry’s shoulder.

“Showing too much skin today Lou, letting other people see what’s mine,” Harry whispered hotly against his neck, lips moving down to bite his shoulder. Louis was helpless when Harry was like this, and Harry knew it was a major turn on for him when it was done with other people around to see. Zayn and Liam didn’t care that Harry chose now to do this, it was normal. But some of the deemed “tough guys” in their security team that had seen Harry biting at Louis, began to turn a little red in the face.

Whispering just low enough for only Louis ears to hear, “Mmm, want you to get me off Louis. You’d like that wouldn’t you? If we went to the loo where everyone can hear you moaning around my cock, you’d like that?” 

Louis eyes just rolled as he shut them, thin bottom lip held tight between his teeth, his back arching out as he let his imagination run wild at Harry’s words. He could only let out a quiet moan as he attempted answer with a nod of his head. His Angry Birds game completely forgotten, as Harry motioned for Louis to stand up so they could leave.

Next thing Louis knew Harry had him on his knees, in the large stall of the restroom reserved for airline club members and pilots only. Not caring that someone two stalls over could hear Harry coaching Louis as he took him to the back of his throat.

“Yeah, suck harder, harder, so close love. Yeah babes, touch yourself just like that.” Through all of this Harry was very careful not to say Louis name. He couldn’t risk someone outing them to the tabloids, anyone could. But that didn’t stop him from being vocal whenever Louis would use his tongue around him just the way he knew he liked.

He couldn’t help but think, as he watched Louis put his tight black pants back on, that he would really like to just fuck him already. Yeah he wanted it to be special, not just done in a bathroom stall. But he’s studied up enough to know exactly what to do when the time came, like where to put his fingers and what to do if Louis body chose to panic. It was just up to Louis to give him the “okay.” He didn’t want to push Louis. He’d told Louis at one point that he knew what he had to do to make it less painful and that he would wait for when he was ready.

Louis simply said that he trusted Harry, but he just wasn’t ready yet. And that made Harry smile because Louis wasn’t saying “no,” he was just saying “not right now.” So he didn’t say anything since then. 

-

Louis turned to the side in Harry’s lap, his legs dangling over the arm of the chair they’d fallen into. He draped one arm around Harry’s shoulders, while the other traced the words “Things I Can’t” that were tattooed on his inner arm.

“Haz?” Louis asked quietly, eyes still trained on the tattoo.

“Babes, I’d love it if I could see that pretty face of yours when you talk to me,” Harry lifted Louis face up with a finger under his chin. He was little surprised to see some sadness in those gorgeous blue eyes that were now looking up at him. “Lou? What’s wrong?” He couldn’t help but ask, it was just natural instinct.

“Haz, I don’t want you to go on a separate plane.”

Harry sighed with a little smile on the corner of his mouth, and simply put his forehead down against Louis, the tips of their noses touching. Close enough to kiss but not making a move to. Louis was unhappy with the travel arrangements that had been made prior to their arrival to the airport. Harry and Niall were to go on one plane, while Liam, Zayn, and Louis were to go on the other. They would eventually regroup at the hotel in Australia, obviously, but that didn’t mean Louis would be less stubborn about it than he already was.

To be honest Harry kinda liked the way Louis had a bit of a attitude with one of their onsite Modest people.

“It’s not like we’re going to do anything!” Louis had huffed out, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. That statement was now only partially true, though they hadn’t done anything on a plane, the did just get it on in the loo a little bit ago.

“Louis. I know it’s not a fun idea. I’d rather be with you too…”

“Hey! I heard that Harry!” Niall’s voice cut in, trying his best to sound offended but he just ended up making Liam laugh, which in turn made him laugh.

"Niall, you know what I mean.” Harry just rolled his eyes at him, smirking a little. Louis just kept his head down as he began to trace Harry’s tattoo again. His thin eyebrows were knit together, a familiar expression that would always tell Harry immediately that he was very unhappy. But, there was nothing he could do about it. That was the plan and they had to stick to it, just for a little while, to help keep the storm of gossip that would erupt, if the fans found out that they had gone on a plane together, at bay.

And all Harry could do was place small kisses all over Louis face, and rub comforting circles into his hip. And slowly after the hundredth kiss Louis gave up on his “I’m gonna throw a fit that could kick a ten year olds butt” attitude and just decided to focus on the time he had with Harry now. 

Resting his head back onto Harry’s shoulder he nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck as he shut his eyes. He was tired, constantly having to adjust to the time zones was taking a lot out of him. Harry got the sense that Louis needed rest. Now that they would be going back on tour, that meant that Louis on-the-road-again insomnia would be kicking in. So since he was Louis person, he would always do what he could to get Louis to sleep. The marks under Louis eyes had lightened up some since he’d returned home after Louis injured his knee. Louis always slept better with Harry there to hold him. And Harry always felt more at home and safe when his arms were wrapped around Louis under the sheets.

Pulling out his ear-buds and phone, Harry gently put one into Louis right ear and he put the other bud in his left. Scrolling through the music, he went to Playlist then clicked the one titled Here With Me.

This playlist was mostly quiet, hipster-y songs. Lots of soft voices, acoustic guitar, and piano. Nothing too energetic, just the right tempo to get Louis to pass out. Harry actually wrote a song for their new album that was inspired by this particular playlist. The lyrics of the song said everything there was to know about how he felt for Louis. He even made sure that Louis would end the song with just his voice, and zero background harmonies.

Soon Louis was breathing evenly against Harry’s neck. Harry just smiled, and opened up the camera app of his phone and took a selfie with an adorable, baby faced, Louis sleeping on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but take a picture. He wanted to post it to instagram but he’d just set it as his wallpaper instead. Massaging Louis injured knee gently Harry turned to look over at Liam who also had a napping Niall on his lap.

“How is he?” Liam asked, noticing when Harry started to put some attention on Louis knee.

"You saved a friend from a fire, was rushed to the hospital, and you’re still concerned about Louis?” Harry was amused at how Liam took the news of Louis injury a lot more seriously than his own. Although he kinda understood where Liam was coming from. It wasn’t just a physical injury that Louis got, it was a mental one too. He hadn’t talked about the match with Harry at all since the day he cried on the phone to him. Harry had the feeling that if he brought it up that it would only upset Louis. And he didn’t have any plans to do that in the near future.

"He’s doing fine Li, hasn’t said a word about it since I got home.”

“Did you watch the match though? You saw what happened right? I’m just worried about him. He said he felt fine before the match, that he’s not ill or anything. That it was just nerves and it was from the shock of being knocked down. But have you seen the dark marks he has? Louise said she had to go one shade lighter for his makeup because they’ve gotten that bad.” Liam rambled out.

This information was new to Harry. Louis hadn’t mentioned anything about why he’d been sick. But then again when Liam was in dad mode he could get any of them to spill just about anything. He didn’t know about the makeup thing either.

But Harry was never hurt or offended by Louis when this would happen. He loved Louis and he understood that there were some things that Louis was too embarrassed to share with him. But he wasn’t too embarrassed to share these things with the others because at the end of the day he was going home to Harry, not them. And Louis didn’t want Harry to see him in a different light. Which obviously he wouldn’t but, he understood.

Gently stroking the back of Louis head, feeling the soft, feathery hair between his fingers, Louis let out a hum and snuggled in closer. “Yeah mate. I watched the match,” he answered, throat tight. And it was something Harry never wanted to watch again. The replay of Louis pained face as he clutched at his knee and rolled over on the pitch, that was something Harry didn’t enjoy. Louis dazed face, like he had no idea where he was, as he tried to bravely shake it off. And then when Louis was sick on the sidelines, that’s when Harry nearly threw his laptop across the room.

Looking up at Liam, “Li?”

“He doesn’t blame you for not being there if that’s what you’re gonna go on about. Yes it was awful and yes it was something I never want to watch again either, but for his sake, if he doesn’t’t want to discuss it then we should just take care of him and let it be. I know that’s all he wants from you, and you probably know how to take care of him better than the rest of us.” Liam was in dad mode, Harry would always just laugh when he’d do this but, this time, he just listened. Letting all of what Liam was saying seep into his bones only making him stronger. Strong enough to take care of Louis through all of this.

"Thanks.” All Harry could do was smile as he looked down at his hand in Louis, his dimples making a show of themselves on his face. Liam was amazing.

Looking back up though, Harry saw Paul getting up from his seat and Zayn, on the floor, tucking his laptop and sketchbook kit up into his backpack. Damn.

"Niall? Babes, it’s time for me to get up and go okay?” Liam gently rubbed Nialls back slowly jostling him awake and off his lap. It was a bit of a challenge and he wasn’t too fond of leaving Niall but it was only for a few hours, he’d survive. But he kissed a sleepy Niall on the cheek as he held him in a tight hug before he began to gather his things.

Paul started to walk over to where Harry and Louis were, noticing that Harry hadn’t woken him up yet. But before he could even tell Harry that he had to get Louis up and moving, Harry placed a finger to his lips quietly shushing him. Paul just nodded and went back to get the rest of his things ready for their departure.

Louis was dead asleep and Harry was not going to wake him up, Louis needed all the sleep he could get. So he came up with a plan, they were jetting in to Australia on a private plane, if it were a public flight, in no way would he be allowed to do what he was going to do. He had a feeling that Liam started to catch on when he stood up and cradled Louis in his arms.

“Careful Harry, you’re Larry-ness is showing,” Liam chuckled waggling his eyebrows at him. “Want me to get Lous’ stuff? To be honest I’m glad your doing this, I’m worried he’ll hit a wall while we’re on tour if he doesn’t get enough rest.” Liams gaze on Louis turned to one of honest concern.

Harry just held onto Louis tighter, and nodded in thanks.

As they gathered around the door that led down to the tarmac Zayn reached out and lightly ruffled Louis hair. “Don’t worry Haz, I’ll take care of him until you meet us at the hotel. Won’t have a scratch on him I swear,” he chuckled a little at his joke.

Since Louis accident he’d grown accustomed to taking over in the cuddling department when Harry had to leave for publicity things and meetings during the past week. And he honestly didn’t mind. He liked just laying in bed all day with his best mate watching crap TV. It made him happy and he would always tell Louis that every time he would apologize for being a “burden.”

Walking out down the steps onto the tarmac where their first plane was waiting, a slight banging could be heard over the thrum of the engine. Suddenly, Paul stepped in closely behind Harry as he carried Louis towards the plane.

“Harry, there’re fans hitting the windows up there. Don’t turn around just keep walking, I’ll block ya.” Paul explained, making himself bigger as he shielded their cameras from being able to catch Harry holding Louis in his arms.

Louis woke up then, blinking slowly, so close to falling back asleep. Harry’s arms were so comfortable and warm.

But it was pointless trying to keep Louis asleep with the noise of the plane. Harry just smiled down at him, saying nothing, as he walked up the ramp into the plane.

Zayn quickly walked around Harry into the cabin and grabbed a window seat, pulling up the armrests as he went. “Set him here in the middle Haz, he can lay down and put his head in my lap.”

Louis just frowned a little, his head was starting to hurt suddenly, making him feel slightly nauseous. And he was just happy that the seats were big enough so he could curl himself up. He shut his eyes in frustration, wanting to be able to still look at Harry while he could, but the lights of the cabin were making his head feel worse every second.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Was all Louis could ask himself. It was like the odds were always against him now. It was exhausting trying to keep up with all the bad luck that was being thrown his way.

Brushing Louis fringe back from his face, Harry just pulled the ear-buds out of his phone and plugged it into his iPod, turning on the same playlist that they were listening to before. He then readjusted the ear-bud in Louis ear, making sure it wouldn’t fall out while he slept. Double checking that the volume was low enough so it would just lull his babes back to sleep, hopefully.

“Lou? Is your knee hurting you again? Do you feel sick?” Harry asked crouching down so he could be face to face with Louis, touching the frown on his lips gently. 

Zayn’s hand began to stroke Louis hair repetitively in comfort, also noticing Louis sudden change in expression. He was fine just a minute ago, now he looked like something was definitely hurting him.

“M’not feeling too good…” Louis mumbled out through clenched teeth, eyes still shut. This headache crept up on him way too quickly, and he wasn’t enjoying it as it began to turn into a migraine. He didn’t want to move, worried he’d be sick on Zayn’s lap. Because he really felt like he was going to in a second.

“Harry you have to get back to the lounge, they need to take off, what’s the hold up?” Liam came up behind Harry. “Harry what’s wrong with Lou?” he asked, worries about getting to Australia on time flying out the window.

Voice tight in reply, “he’s feeling sick Li.”

"Zayn?” Harry suddenly looked up at him. “Keep an eye on him, make him drink water even when he’s not feeling up to it, keep his head propped up, if anything happens to him you text me as soon as you land got that?” He was not happy that he had to leave Louis like this, looking at the pain on his face, trying to get rid of the frown on his features as he gently held Louis hand.

“Haz? Go…I’ll be fine. Love you.” Louis croaked out, opening his eyes through the ache just so he could look at him. Giving Harry’s hand a weak reassuring squeeze to help ease his anxious nerves. Louis didn’t want Harry to worry so much, if he did, he knew Harry wouldn’t rest on his own flight. And that thought only made him feel slightly guilty.

“Honest, I’ll be fine. I’ll miss you though Hazza…” he was able to get out before he let a wince slip back onto his face, damn, now Harry really wouldn’t be convinced that he’d be okay.

“Lou…I don’t-”

“Haz, I’ll watch him. You have to go. I’ll get him straight into bed for a cuddle once we get to the hotel and you can take my place when you get there. Go.” Zayn just ordered gently, interrupting Harry from being able to protest against Louis request.

Nodding quietly, Harry leaned in and placed a kiss to Louis nose then to the back of his hand before he stood up to leave. “Louis, please, sleep okay? Love you babes. I’ll see you soon.” He looked back at Zayn just to double check that he was serious about keeping an eye on him.

“I know what to do mate, just go.” Zayn just repeated because he knew it was the only thing Harry needed to hear to get him to go.

Turning away, eyes beginning to prick with tears, Liam just gave him a tight hug and passed him off to Niall who was ready to comfort him with his arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders as they walked down the ramp and away from the plane.

-

Sitting back down in the lounge Niall broke the silence in the only way he knew how, “maybe we should start calling him Bad Luck Lou?” Yeah, that sounded a lot better in his head than how it sounded coming out. It did get Harry to smile a little, just because Nialls’ failed attempt at being comforting was amusing. But, he was also hoping that what Niall said wasn’t true, Louis could really use some luck, and preferably as soon as possible.

“Fingers crossed that doesn’t happen eh Niall?” Harry questioned, relaxing a little bit more as he reminded himself to trust Zayn. There was nothing he could do about Louis until he got to the hotel anyways. 

“Fingers, toes, and eyes mate. Cross em’ all!” Niall just replied waving his crossed fingers around in the air, in front of Harry’s face, in support, looking ridiculous with a massive grin on his face.

“Ya, fingers, toes, and eyes….” Harry smiled fondly back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? I hate being a "comment" person but I want to know what you think about it. Do you like Larry? Niam? The mother fucking clique?


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landed in Australia, Louis' immune system decides to fail him. Their first show proving to be a challenge for all of them.

September 21, 2013 Australia

“Lou? There’s a security team coming to take us out a private exit. There’s like three hundred fans and they’re worried about that….” Zayn’s voice broke through the sound of Harry’s playlist lightly buzzing in Louis ear.

He felt like absolute rubbish. He ended up being sick on the plane twice because his migraine was definitely teaming up with the plane engine to try to kill him. His head still hurt but it had died down once he quite literally passed out from how much it took out of him.

“Louis, can you open your eyes for me?” the ear-buds gently being taken out followed by the cool towel on his forehead being removed only to be replaced by Liam’s hand. Louis honestly didn’t mind being treated like he was the youngest in the band rather than the oldest. It made him less homesick for his mum and sisters, and it only made him love his band-mates more every day if that were even remotely possible.

Opening his eyes reluctantly, he was greeted by a deeply concerned Liam and an even more concerned Zayn. But they both smiled a little once they saw that he was awake.

Liam had crouched down to be face to face with him, while his head still rested on Zayn’s leg.

“How ya feelin Lou? Do you need to throw up again?” Liam asked quietly as he handed Louis some water.

“No…” Louis croaked out, his throat was a bit sore now, only a slight tingle, nothing major. “I’m feeling better, migraines died down a lot now.” He reassured them as he went to sit up. “I’m sorry about that guys, really.” Louis added, genuinely embarrassed that they had to see him like that. Not that they haven’t before, but still.

"You don’t have to apologize for being sick babes. It could’ve happened to any one of us.” Zayn leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He felt absolutely terrible that bad things were just being thrown left and right at Louis. And he could tell when looking at Liam that he felt the exact same way. The fates just loved to pick on him, thank heavens Louis had Harry who was really good at catching him when he fell. Zayn guessed that skill came with the love that Louis and Harry had for each other.

“It’s fine Lou, but we gotta get off this plane now, the fans are going nuts. Paul’s got our stuff in the car. Zayn do you wanna…” Liam didn’t even have to finish the question. It was like they were both on the same page whenever they had to take care of one of the other boys.

Rolling his eyes at the pair, of them trying to stand, “I can walk guys I’m not-” but he just sat back down, as the world around him began to spin. Ugh, seriously?!?

“Okay Tommo, that just said it all. Hop up” Zayn laughed motioning for Louis to jump on his back.

“I’m fine,” Louis mumbled against Zayn’s neck as they walked out off of the plane and were directed out a back exit where Paul and a security guard were waiting by two black Escalades. “I wanna see the fans…”

“Not in this state you’re not Tomlinson. We’ll tweet to them later, besides it’s not safe, there’s too many of em.” Liam informed him as they got closer to the cars. It honestly did kinda suck that security deemed the normal airport exit too dangerous making them leave without a greeting to their most dedicated fans.

“Welcome to Adelaide boys!” the driver greeted them happily from behind the wheel as they climbed in. Zayn carefully setting Louis in first, then sliding in next to him.

Liam sat down in the back seat, their backpacks taking up what was left of the seat space next to him. He just smiled at the driver before he plugged in his music and opened up the Notes app of his phone to go over what they needed to work on for rehearsals later that night. 

Louis immediately put his head down on Zayn’s shoulder, shut his eyes, and forced himself to fall asleep before they were even off airport property.

-

“He WHAT? Zayn I told you to text me if anything happened to him! Him being sick on a plane is kinda something I would’ve liked to have been told about!” Harry just shouted out in the hallway of their hotel after Zayn had just explained to him how their flight was.

“Harry, calm down. I’m sorry I should’ve remembered to send you a message. He hasn’t woken up since we left the airport, he’s in the room. I’m sorry.” Zayn replied, as he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder trying to get him to relax as he followed Harry into the hotel room.

Louis was asleep in a curled up lump under the heavy duvet. A light sheen of sweat making his fringe stick to his forehead and a tremble shaking his body. Harry just went and sat at the side of the bed facing Louis, pulling the covers back slightly revealing his hunched shoulders.

“We took his shirt off, he was complaining about it being too hot…” Zayn explained. “Harry, Li’s gone and canceled rehearsals for the day, we’ll just do it tomorrow.”

“No.” Louis snapped his eyes open once he heard what Zayn had said. Sitting up quickly as best that he could, laying back against the headboard. “Please, no.” Harry was here now, he would make himself be better for Harry.

“Louis, babes, Zayn told me what happened on the plane, it’s okay if rehearsals are canceled for one night…” Harry crooned pushing Louis fringe back, his hand moving down to Louis warm neck.

“No.” Louis repeated, getting up out of the mess of sheets and moving to his bags to find a fresh shirt leaving Harry on the bed.

Zayn was just quietly standing near the windows, arms folded, watching the whole thing. He knew Louis was just going to be his stubborn self. And he just patted Harry on the back and started to make an exit, looking at Louis before he did, “I guess I’ll go tell Liam that rehearsals are back on by order of Louis. We’ll meet in Niall’s room then head down to the arena.”

And then it was just Louis and Harry.

Louis walked into the bathroom, and turned on the cool water splashing it on his face. Christ, he felt warm, and his throat was itching a little. But he could push past that, “for Harry” was what he kept repeating to himself and it would get him through just about anything, he would make sure of that. He put both his hands on either side of the bathroom sink sighing and looking down at his morphed reflection in the faucet.

Harry came up behind him, big hands rubbing up Louis back as he moved his arms under Louis’ and wrapped them around his chest. Placing a kiss to his neck, Harry looked up at his reflection in the mirror, trying to read Louis face. Trying to see if he was serious about going through with rehearsals. Sometimes, whenever Louis was stubborn like this it was annoying as hell.

“Louis…you can stop this now.” Harry said, kissing Louis shoulder still watching him.

Sighing, Louis couldn’t help but fall back into Harry’s touch letting himself be held. He knew Harry wasn’t convinced, and that there was no point in trying but, he was not going to screw up the tour because he had the shakes. Turning around in Harry’s arms leaning against the bathroom counter looking up at him, suddenly being reminded of how small he was compared to him. Good lord Harry was tall, what happened?

Blue looking into green, “Harry, I will be okay. I have you to take care of me. But there’s nothing wrong with me. Healthy as a horse.” Louis ended it with that, slightly clearing the tingle in his throat. Standing up on his tiptoes he kissed Harry sweetly on the cheek and moved to extract himself from Harry’s arms.

Harry wasn’t going to just let Louis have the last word or..kiss, not that he didn’t mind it though. He just picked Louis up, putting him onto the counter. Louis yelping a little at how quickly Harry made a move.

Wrapping his hands around the tops of Louis thighs Harry just growled as he went in to roughly bite Louis bottom lip, darting his tongue into his warm mouth, feeling a pleased hum come from Louis around his lips as he leaned in for more.

But then, Harry just stopped, kissed him lightly on the lips one more time then pulled back with a smirk as Louis wined.

“I get the last word. I get the last kiss. And now you’re gonna be thinking about me during rehearsals and you’ll regret that we even went.” he growled again, teeth grazing Louis ear making him grasp tightly at Harry’s shirt pulling at him weakly.

“Damn Haz, you can’t just play fair can you? Louis huffed, letting a smile slip out. “You can’t just do that to me,” he started to laugh as Harry began to tickle him in the sides.

Jumping down from the counter, shoving Harry aside playfully, Louis quickly pulled on his white Vans Off The Wall shirt, shoved a beanie over his hair, grabbing his backpack before he turned to Harry who was leaning against the wall, watching Louis like he was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Whenever Harry did this it would just make his heart swell and his cheeks hurt with how big he would smile. He couldn’t help it, Harry made him feel so important and there were no words for how he felt for Harry in return.

Louis always had a backpack ready with the things he needed for rehearsals (and maybe a few tools needed to pull a prank or two on a unsuspecting band member,) today he was thinking he’d try to draw something on Niall with a sharpie. Maybe a stick figure…it would be his latest and possibly his greatest masterpiece. And Niall would probably tackle him for it, but it was gonna be worth it.

Harry was already ready before he even walked into their shared room in the first place. His own backpack in hand, the other one opened out for Louis to grab. Which he did immediately, always so eager to be touching Harry in some way. Feeling the warmth of Harry’s smile as he stretched up for a quick kiss before they headed out the door.

“Who get’s the last kiss now Styles?” Louis chirped, swaying his hips as he walked down the hall. Harry just smiling, holding his hand, as they walked to meet up with the others.

-

“I think we’ve got the choreography down really well, it’s just a matter of remembering them.” Liam confirmed during dinner. Dinner meaning, boxes of pizza, sitting piled high on the coffee table of Liam and Nialls room. The five of them circled around it having their nightly powwow. Drinking beers, and just having a laugh. And after the day Louis had had he really needed one.

Harry had to disagree with Liams statement a little bit while he chewed on a bite of pizza. Holding out the slice so that Louis could take a bite from it too. Louis had settled in his normal spot reserved for him. Back against Harry’s chest as they sat on the floor, in between his mile long legs, one hand holding the other, fingers laced up tight.

Rehearsals had gone as well as any of the others have ever gone. Paul their choreographer just yelling at them to pay attention but failing every attempt.

Louis and Harry had a nice kick about, Louis nearly taking out a security guards head with a powerful kick of his football. Niall tackling Louis after he’d drawn a big black stripe down his leg with a permanent marker. Zayn just texting Perrie, not even paying attention to anything. And Liam giving up on remembering his moves altogether, choosing to join the dogpile in the center of the floor that was comprised of Niall squishing Louis, Harry watching doubled over in laughter, and Zayn climbing to sit on top of Niall’s bum, still looking at his phone.

All in all a very successful rehearsal that left poor Paul with his head in his hands, “you boys better remember all this shit by tomorrow because then we’re on the real stage. And if you trip I will just laugh.” That was all he left them with before pulling them in for a group hug ending the session.

“Sure mate, if you call running around like complete rowdy boys in gym class a good rehearsal then I agree with you entirely.” Harry laughed out at Liam. Niall was sitting next to Liam, back against the armrest of the couch and his legs stretched out over Liams lap. Liams hand on Nialls knee, the other holding a beer.

“He’s right you know,” Zayn cut in, walking back into the small sitting room with his sketchbook and pen in hand. “We are not exactly what you call, the spirit finger type. And Niall hold still, I wanna draw you and Li. No funny business.” He ordered as he collapsed in the small arm chair, crossing his legs and flipping to a fresh page.

“Aw but Zayn can you wait? I really gotta use the loo!” Niall wined out.

Rolling his eyes dramatically Zayn waved his hand in the air giving Niall the okay. The rest of the boys laughing at just the oddity that was Niall Horan. He was a character all right, as crazy and random and adorable as they came. Thats how Liam would describe him allot of the time in interviews. “Crazy, random, and adorable.” And Niall would just blush and say, “need to edit that out now.”

“Louis. Lou?” Harry’s voice came out gently in his ear, chin hooked over Louis small shoulder, soft lips brushing against his jaw making him shiver back to where he was, sitting on the floor, eating pizza, with Harry. “You left us there for a minute babes, where did you go?” Harry tried to make his voice sound more amused but it just came out concerned like always. He noticed Louis eyes turn a bit glassy and his breathing was slow and shallow. If the other boys weren’t looking, they wouldn’t have noticed the slight change in Louis. But Harry always could.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry Hazza, just drifted off I guess.” Louis smiled, leaning in towards the pizza in Harry’s hand, taking a bite. Truth be told he was thinking about what life would be like after One Direction. It was something he’d thought a lot about and it seemed appealing to him in a way.

Of course he was insanely grateful for his life and for what their fans have done for his family but, it was hard sometimes. And those hard things could really make a thought like their band eventually being a greatest hit, rather than a latest hit, feel almost a little exciting.

He would eventually, one day, be able to go to Tesco without having someone snap a picture of him, for gods sake he was just buying bread and CoCo Pops. What made that tabloid worthy he would never understand. Maybe he would be able to try playing football full time, that would be nice. And he and Harry could really have a private life together, one day.

And Eleanor, beautiful, wonderful, amazing Eleanor. She could have a life of her own too, maybe even have a real relationship with someone who loved her back just as much as Harry loved him.

But Harry. His Harry, would practically cry at the thought of the band ending one day. Even though they would always be a family and would never leave each other. It scared Harry to even consider the fact that things weren’t permanent. Except maybe his relationship with Louis, that wasn’t going anywhere.

Harry didn’t have to worry because they would be announcing their new contract to the corporate music world in a few days. Three more albums, one greatest hits, a new arena tour called Where We Are, and a contract that would keep them as One Direction till 2016. So they weren’t planning on going anywhere for a while.

The boys sat in quiet now while some random movie was playing on mute on the TV. Just the light scratching of Zayns pen as he sketched Liam and Niall. Louis eyes began to droop.

“Bed.” Harry announced out loud, cutting the silence. Louis just nodded, but he wasn’t really feeling up to moving. He was feeling up for a nice sleep where he was. Harry was holding him, so he could fall asleep just about anywhere now.

“We’ll see you in the morning guys,” Harry announced getting up and moving around to face Louis who was still on the floor looking up at him. His long eyelashes and now stormy grey eyes silently asking to be carried.

Without another word, Harry happily carried Louis down the hall to their room. Setting him gently down to stand on the floor as he walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Turning the light on, Harry slipped Louis shirt off, his hands tracing Louis tan hip bones as they traveled south. Pulling down the hem of Louis grey Nike sweat pants till the were pooled around his ankles. Harry knelt down then, picking up Louis tiny left ankle kissing it, he pulled the pants around and off his foot. Doing the same with his right, picking it up, kissing his ankle, then slipping them off him entirely.

It was moments like these where words weren’t need to be spoken. Every look, every touch, every movement, every hitched breath explained it all. No conversation was needed.

After Harry picked Louis up again and set him on the bed, he just stripped out of his clothes down to his black Calvin Klein briefs, staring at Louis the entire time. Louis was perfect, Louis was his person, his every thought, his every feeling. And he couldn’t help but feel extremely lucky that Louis had chosen him. He liked to think that he chose Louis but it didn’t make sense when he tried to think about it. Louis was like an oxygen tank to a dying man, take it away and you can’t breathe, you can’t think straight, you’re losing your life.

He thought about how lucky he was every night that he got to slide under the sheets with Louis curled up around him, their legs tangled up, and his nose in Louis hair. Just breathing him the warm smell of vanilla, always vanilla.

And like he was reading Harry’s mind Louis cut in through his lovely thoughts, “I’m so lucky to have been picked by you Hazza. I can’t imagine what would happen if you had met someone else in the loo that day. And I never want to.”

Harry just smiled as he held Louis tight in his arms, kissing his hair as he drifted off to sleep. But just before he shut his eyes he made sure to get out a “I love you Lou,” to him.

-

September 23, 2013

Backstage, Louise was giving Harrys hair a final spritz of hairspray. Liam was going over their set list again, talking to Zayn about where they were going to do a “read fans tweets” segment. Niall was getting his inears untangled. And Louis was leaning against a wall, head bumping back hitting it every so often, looking up at the ceiling, football spinning around in his hands to calm the nerves.

“Alright boys! Let’s get out to the stage, it’s five to nine, let’s have a good show.” Paul the tour manager called out to them. The boys walked to the main stage together, they could hear a wall of screaming coming from around a corner. Reaching out Harry grabbed Louis hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go. Putting their inears in, adjusting them, making sure they would block out the screaming so they could hear each other harmonize, the boys got together in their ritual huddle.

“Hands in!” Liam called out, “Let’s kick this concerts ass and show it who’s boss alright lads? On three, ready? One, two, three..”

“WE PUSH!” they all said in unison before walking over to their spots behind the giant screens that would, in just a few minutes, lift to reveal the five of them to their fans. Even though they did they same thing before every show, wait for a screen to lift, the boys would never get tired of seeing a sold out arena. It was always mind blowing seeing that many people, in one room, screaming, crying, singing, and sometimes fainting for them. They would never get used to it.

Their concert was going amazingly well, their fans always singing along enthusiastically, giving them the energy they needed to hit every note with gusto. Their banter segment had just finished and they were all grouped back on the main stage. Big screens flashing behind them, their band playing a few notes while Niall started to talk to the fans.

“Adelaide you guys are amazing! Now, I want you to-” Niall stopped to turn and laugh at Liam as he began to chase Louis around left side of the stage, throwing water at him. Louis shirt only getting more and more soaked, missing Liam completely every time he would turn around to get him back.

"Watch it Louis!” Zayn called out through his microphone, laughing. He and Harry were together on the right side of the stage watching the fun ensue, preferring to stay dry.

Just then, on cue, the beginning keys to Kiss You began and the boys all started to spread out on the stage in their respective places. Liam holding off on messing around with Louis to concentrate on singing, but he still held an open water bottle in his hand ready for another assault.

“And let me kiss youuuu!” Harry’s voice rang out through the arena. He began to make his way up to the drum kit, sitting down, looking out at what he could make of the crowd. Taking it all in. Ya, he was born for this. He looked over at Louis, smiling wide as he watched Liam attempting to throw water on him again.

“Look at me I’m running away! Alright Louis!” Liam just called out mid-song, chasing Louis as he went. All the boys watching.

Then, Louis ran over a wet patch on the stage, lost his footing, and slammed down on his bum fairly hard, hitting his back and head on the stage too. And all he could do was cross his legs, and stretch out in an attempt to hide how bad that hurt from the fans.

The fans, who Louis was sure had caught that on camera. Fan-fucking-tastic. He thanked the lord that his microphone had rolled away from his head so his cry of pain couldn’t be heard. Just two weeks after he hit his knee and now this.

Niall had bent over laughing, not realizing how bad Louis actually was. Liam obviously didn’t know either because he just laughed and dumped the rest of the water onto his chest. Mouthing out sorry through his grin.

Zayn noticed though, and even though he was still singing he leaned over Louis and reached out his hand to help him up. Not having to use much muscle since Louis was so light. He saw Louis wince as he stood, shaking his head he said “I’m fine..thanks mate.” And then he smiled through it all and pushed his attention back to the song and to the crowd. The show must go on…even though he was hurting all over.

Harry saw it all and he winced when he heard the smack of the microphone hitting the stage, or was it Louis bum…he didn’t know but god it looked like it hurt. And Louis just bounced right back up again. But all Harry could do was follow Louis lead and not let it stop them from finishing out the rest of the set list.

-

Louis was visibly limping by the time the concert was over and they were all in the safety of their dressing room. Harry walked right up to him and gave him a hug, “you alright Lou? You did fantastic babes, so amazing.”

Louis just held him tightly as they swayed back and forth, “Haz, you’re getting your sweat on me…”

“Shut up,” Harry chuckled, not making a move to let Louis go.

Clapping him lightly on the shoulder from behind, “sorry about tripping you up mate, how you feeling?” Liam asked, interrupting their little moment. Laughing as he pulled away from the hug, arms still wrapped around Harry’s waist, not letting go, never letting go.

“Fine Li, it was my fault I-” suddenly he broke off into a fit off horrible coughing. All the boys faces dropped as they looked at him. Niall rushed over with a bottled water as Harry rubbed his back as he pushed him to sit down in the nearest chair. It felt like the coughing was never going to end, tearing through his throat, making his chest hurt and his eyes water up.

Great, Louis thought once he caught his breath and wiped away the wetness on his cheeks. Now he was getting sick. What else could go wrong? He didn’t want to think about it as he chugged half the water bottle, letting the chill of the water soothe his burning throat.

“Boys, let’s get Louis back to the hotel,” Paul said, eyes on Louis who was now hunched over in the chair. Harry was crouched down, still rubbing Louis back, trying to see his face. He didn’t like it when something like this would happen to Louis and he’d hide his face, he wanted to see his eyes, on him, all the time.

“Lou? I want you on vocal rest,” Liam ordered gently.

Louis’ head snapped up at that, “It’s just a cough, I can han-” but then his body chose to betray him, forcing him to sit back down in another round of hacking. He was so close to vomiting because he couldn’t catch his breath. He needed to lay down, he needed Harry. And as soon as he was able to look at Harry, it was like he could read his thoughts. Immediately Harry nodded and scooped Louis up in his arms, cradling him close.

“You’re gonna be okay Lou, I’m here, just don’t talk and we’ll get you hot tea with lemon, and you’re gonna rest, I’m here boo bear, you’ll be fine.” Harry just whispered comforting words to him as the boys rushed out to their waiting cars.

He just let Harry carry him out of the arena, and hold him as he lay across the car seats, eyes shut, on the way back to their hotel. Louis didn’t remember much after that. He remembered that there were lots of fans outside their hotel and so Harry couldn’t carry him. He remembered Liam and Zayn holding him up on both sides as he stumbled into the lobby. He remembered a cool towel on his forehead and a warm body holding him tight. Everything was so fuzzy though, and his throat was killing him.

Lovely, he thought before he drifted off to a uncomfortable sleep, migraine morning, sore throat evening. And then he prayed that when he woke, with Harry’s arms around him, that luck would be on his side for their next show. Maybe he’d ask Niall for some.

He couldn’t be Bad Luck Lou for forever, it had to stop at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah feel the love.


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road again, Liam has Niall all to himself. But so does Harry, and he takes advantage of the back of the bus for some much needed private time with Louis. They had their first fight in 4 months and Louis still stayed. All of it just ends in one big, fat, cuddle puddle together.  
> (smut, subspace)

October 4, 2013:

The boys were given one day off to bus down from Melbourne to Sydney, where they were going to perform their next concert at a place called Allphones arena. At this point their Take Me Home tour wasn’t getting off to a good start. So this day to just relax was something they really needed.

Before their first concert in Melbourne, news was released that Liams grandfather had passed away. And it was a really hard thing to happen while they were on tour. And since they were on tour that meant that Liam had to miss the funeral.

Liam would just cling to Niall for what felt like hours, soaking his shirt with all the crying he’d been doing. All he could do was tweet to everyone how kind they all were for their support.

He’d never been through something like this before and it wasn’t easy. But seeing #RIPgrandpapayne and #StayStrongLiam trending worldwide only brought on a fresh wave of tears.

“Li, we don’t have to do the show, I don’t like seeing you like this. You can go home. Li, please!” Niall would just beg him during their three days off after the news came out. They’d camped out under a fort of pillows and blankets of their hotel room. Eating junk food and just cuddling, Liam was desperate for it.

Just being with Niall was enough to numb the grief. But he was not going to disappoint their fans. Their fans were the reason why he had Niall and the other boys in his life in the first place. And he wasn’t going to do anything to risk losing them.

So he just let Niall pepper him with kisses and whisper comforting words in his ear. And he couldn’t have asked for anyone to do it better than his Nialler.

Also during that time, Louis had lost his voice completely in the middle of their concert in Perth and jetted off alone to Fiji for three days to recover in between shows. But then his flight back had been delayed making him miss sound check for their Perth Arena show. 

Luckily for Harry, this made Louis very needy and cuddly, constantly asking for his attention. And Harry was happy to give it to him, except their days were so long that by the time they collapsed onto the next hotel bed, they were too tired to do anything except cuddle each other and pass out.

So here they were now, on a bus. Zayn was sleeping, like normal. Liam and Niall were in the front lounge of the bus. Niall was sitting on Liam's lap as they shared some cheese toast and watched Toy Story.

Niall was on constant “make Liam happy,” mode and he knew that Disney movies and comfort food was the key. And maybe a kiss or two on the cheek and nose every five minutes to be extra sure.

And Liam absolutely loved it. All the kisses, the hugs. He felt so much better when Niall played Mr. Fix-it instead of him.

-

Their security team was in another car following behind their bus. Harry had directed Paul to do so, the boys really just wanted to be alone. And Paul reluctantly agreed, understanding about it, but not happy about it.

Harry and Louis had just gotten in a major fight. Which wasn’t really normal for the both of them, so the others didn’t really know how to react. A wave of relief swept over them once the pair went for some private time in the back of the bus. 

-

Just after their last concert in Melbourne, Harry had the bright idea to go out for drinks and a good time with some fans he’d spotted at the show. The media went into a frenzy calling it a date, “Lou! They have boyfriends, it was just a bit of fun! I wouldn’t lie to you like this!” he’d begged, trying to convince Louis what happened. Angry with himself that he’d gone and made Louis cry. He’d tried to touch Louis, hold him and say he was sorry but Louis only cringed back.

No one told Louis that Harry had gone out that night, but he wasn’t upset about that. He was upset that according to one of the girls, Harry had been very flirtatious that night. And he’d been trying to get a hold of him all night, but Harry being Harry never answered his phone.

"I don’t care about that Harry! You can go do whatever the fuck you want! But what I don’t get is why you didn’t feel like you could tell me that you wanted to have a little flirty drink with some fans! I mean I guess I understand why you did it. They really are your type, blond bomb shells, that’s what you like right Harry?"

That last bit made Harry flinch, and Louis knew it was below the belt but he felt like Harry was bored of him now. And that Harry just wanted to try something new. He felt extremely self conscious now and it sucked. 

"Louis no, don’t say that!" Harry tried reaching out for him again.

"Don’t fucking touch me! It’s obvious that you’re bored of me, I get it. Go have fun, I don’t want to hold you back!" Louis just sobbed, and eventually his jealousy and anger made him crumple to the floor of their hotel room. 

"Lou, I’m sorry! I’m not bored of you, I could never be bored of you. You’re my forever, I inked my skin for you and that was my choice so don’t try to say you forced me. I should have invited you or at least said something. Please babes, look at me. Don’t cry, Lou. I’m an ass, just don’t cry, it’s killing me." Harry knelt down and just held Louis on the floor, soothing him and kissing him. He needed so badly for Louis to believe him. To trust him. 

"Harry, if your tired of me you can tell me. I promise I’ll get over it somehow." Louis just cried, covering his face. 

"For fucks sake Louis! You’ve always been the stubborn one. Listen to me!" Harry roughly pulled Louis up to face him, shaking him to his senses a little. He didn’t mean to grip Louis arms so tightly but he was running out of patience. 

Harry had never hurt him before, or shaken him like this, it scared him silent. Louis eyes went wide as his crying stopped, “Harry, you’re hurting me,” Louis only whimpered out.

Suddenly Harry let go, and backed away, hands up trying not to scare Louis. He lost control and he couldn’t believe he’d just done that. “Louis, I’m sorry, I didn’t…I love you. This is stupid, I’m stupid. Please, come here. Just…” Harry practically whispered out, opening his arms waiting for Louis to choose. Either he would run and it would be over and Harry would be crushed. Or Louis would forgive him and choose to be held. And silently Louis walked into Harry’s open arms.

"Louis I’m sorry. Please, just forgive me and let’s move on." Harry begged, holding him close, afraid Louis would change his mind and run away.

"No. You’re right Hazza, this got out of hand. I let it get out of hand. I love you." Louis just mumbled into Harry’s chest, a fresh wave of tears soaking the front of his shirt but Harry could care less. 

Their first fight in 4 months and Louis still chose to stay. He could only hope that could be the result of all their fights. Because he couldn’t think he would last if Louis left him.

-

Harry was sitting up with his legs stretched out on the familiar curved couches at the back of their bus. Pillows thrown all on the floor making room so Louis could lay down with him. The sliding door had been shut tight, indicating that they were wanting to be alone. Louis had put up a cheeky handmade sign on the door, stuck on with tape saying,

IF YOU WANT A NICE VIEW OF MY BUM COME ON IN XX.

“Mmmm Hazza, I missed this.” Louis hummed out, stretching their arms, fingers laced tight together.

“Yeah me too, babes. Still pissed you never took me to Fiji with you though” He joked, pressing a soft kiss into Louis chocolaty brown hair. 

“You need a haircut Lou. But, don’t shave, I like the rugged look, very sexy.”

Grabbing Harry by the front of his shirt suddenly, Louis pulled hard and rolled over. Making the both of them tumble in a heap of giggles and oversized pillows on the floor. Climbing ontop of Harry stradling him, Louis wrapped his hands around both of Harry’s wrists as best as he could and lifted them above Harry’s head.

“First of all, you know why I didn’t invite you to Fiji, can’t have you getting sick, now can we?” Louis smirked, lifting his hips up off of Harry so he couldn’t get near them, then leaning in to suck at Harry’s neck.

Biting hard then smoothing over the new love bite with the tip of his tongue. Pulling back, Louis pressed their foreheads together so he could see Harrys eyes widen at his every touch and every word.

“Second, I don’t need a haircut. What on earth would you have to hold onto while I taste you?” Licking his lips teasingly, he could feel Harry trying to lift his hips up to meet Louis’. But Louis made sure his hips were propped high enough above Harry so he couldn’t reach. 

“And third,” Louis teeth lightly grazing Harry’s bottom lip, “you really think the scruff is sexy?” He then crashed their lips together, in a heated kiss. Leaving Harry breathless, struggling underneath him. Even though he was stronger than Louis he still didn’t make a move just yet to be the more dominant one.

“Yeah Lou.” Harry bit at Louis bottom lip finally giving up and flipping Louis over on his back as he took control, pressing him down into the cushions. Louis just smiled into another kiss, grabbing at Harry’s bum as he pressed himself hotly up against him.

“Mmmm thought about you so much when you were gone Lou, so much.” Harry panted into Louis mouth, watching as he threw his head back at what he was saying.

They had sexted while they were apart, and Harry had shamelessly got himself off many times, just reading the texts over and over again. He couldn’t help it. “Made me ruin so many pants with that filthy little mouth of yours. Even in public.”

Louis breath hitched, as he moved one hand to the front of his pants, lip tight between his teeth to try to hold back his moans. Harry had moved to Louis sensitive spot just underneath his jaw, and he began to lick and bite multiple marks into his skin.

“Mmmm, wanna hear you Lou,” Harry ordered in a rough voice as he kissed Louis on the lips again. Forcing him to let out a cry, panting heavily into Harry’s mouth. “Touching yourself like that gets me so hard babe. Look so good rubbing your hard cock. Getting off thinking about me cumming in public aren’t you? You dirty little pixy.”

“Hazza, ah-Haz!” Louis was squirming now, the feeling of Harry’s hand replacing his, cupping him over his pants making him groan. “Haz please, off!” Louis just pulled at the back of Harry’s shirt, practically ripping it off.

Chuckling, Harry sat up and went to pull Louis shirt off first, his hands raking over his tan chest. Bending down Harry licked at one of Louis nipples, sucking and making it get hard. And then there was a loud rip and a cry, and Harry could feel Louis’ hands scratching on his bare back.

“HarryHarry-I-ahhhh!” Louis could barely get anything out as Harry’s hand began to rub his hard cock over his pants.

“Shit Louis, you’ve gotta just relax.” Harry laughed a little in surprise, still in so much more control than Louis, as he pulled off his now ruined shirt. He crawled down to Louis hips, and bit into his side then, Louis hands grabbing and pulling at his curls. Harry began to unzip and pull down Louis pants, loving the way his thighs shook at the sensory overload.

“Already leaking through your boxers for me babes, haven’t even properly touched you yet.” Harry groaned out just before he sucked at his cock through the fabric. Louis crying out again, done with being able to get anymore words out.

Gonna make you ruin your boxers, like you made me ruin all of mine.” Harry breathed out around Louis as he wrapped his mouth around him again, sucking a wet spot over his boxers, feeling his cock twitch as Louis began to buck up into the warmth of his tongue.

Harry moaned out loudly as he licked at the tip of Louis cock that was coming out from the hem of his boxers, dipping his tongue into the slit, tasting the sweetness of Louis precum. One of his hands moved underneath Louis bum kneading his fingers into the soft skin. Another cry, even louder than before coming from Louis lips.

“God Lou, love it when you’re vocal like this, so loud.” Harry could feel himself losing control, as he trailed his hand down to the front of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them freeing his cock. “Gonna make you cum like you’re a little teenager again.”

“Unhhh Haz-” Louis broke off with a wine as Harry swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock again. Throwing his head back after he saw Harry wrap his hand around himself. It was all too much, his thoughts were getting fuzzy, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“What are you gonna do Louis? Say it-yeah so good babes-say it,” Harry moaned out as he began to pump himself quickly. Dipping his thumb into his slit, imagining that it was Louis hand on him instead.

He wasn’t going to last much longer but he wanted to make Louis cum in his boxers like he was 16 again. And he moved to suck at Louis balls through the fabric knowing that it would send Louis over the edge, which was what he wanted. And it worked.

“Ahhhh!” and Louis arched his back as he came hard in his boxers, seeing stars, a sheen of sweat coating his chest as he moaned out, voice breaking into a silent cry. He was too stunned to realize that Harry came with him, coating streaks of white all over the front of Louis already sticky boxers.

“Shit Lou, that was…” Harry breathed out, still hovering over Louis shaking legs, his pants just barely pulled down to his knees that were propped up on either side of him. Louis hands were still twisted tight in Harrys curls, no longer pulling, just holding on as the both of them came back down from their high. Sitting back on his knees, Harry tucked himself back in his pants before standing up, swaying a little from being so out of breath.

Louis was still laying boneless on the pillows, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. “Lou? Louis? Shit, can you hear me?” Harry knelt back down his hand brushing back Louis sweaty fringe, then moving to cup his face.

Ya, Louis could hear Harry but he couldn’t get any words out. He could only see white, his whole body burning with how good he felt. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to wake up. He was halfway into subspace and half out. But he wasn’t afraid, he felt too good to be afraid. This wasn’t the first time this had happened to him, so he knew that Harry would take care of him. That Harry would pull him back and kiss him and make him feel good.

He could feel Harry sitting him up, cradling him in his strong arms, gently shaking him out of it. “Louis, open your eyes babes. I need you to come back to me, you did so good for me love, you’re so perfect. Thats it Lou, there’re those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. I lost you there for a second, where’d you go?” he sighed out in relief as Louis blinked and smiled up at him.

“Haz, did I do good?” he mumbled, “uhhh M’sticky…”

“Okay love, okay. Let’s get you cleaned up ya, you were so good for me.” Harry lightly laughed, kissing Louis on the lips. Making sure that Louis stayed with him, he could tell that he wasn’t fully back yet. He couldn’t believe that he was able to wreck Louis the way he’d just done. He was so gone for him.

Cradling him into his chest Harry stood and gently lay Louis down on the couch, kissing him as he pulled his boxers off of him. “So good Lou, love you. Gonna clean you up okay? Then we’ll sleep okay? Just keep your eyes open for now love, keep them on me.”

Louis eyes were still slightly glassy, blinking slowly, indicating that he was starting to fall asleep.

Quickly opening the sliding door to their bunks, Harry rushed over and grabbed a towel from a nearby bag, not caring who’s it was, then ran into the front where Liam and Niall were curled up together to pour warm water from their electric kettle onto it.

“You okay Haz?” Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows over at him.

Harry didn’t even answer, all his focus was on taking care of Louis, he turned and ran back to where Louis was laying, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from Louis bunk on the way. Louis had closed his eyes again, breathing deeply, a smile on his thin lips.

“Louis,” Harry crooned as he began to wipe him down, “you’re so good for me, I love you,” Harry repeated over and over as he put the fresh pants on Louis and then pulled on a pair of sweats over his legs. Forgetting a shirt, Harry just wanted to feel Louis warm skin on his.

Picking him up, Harry just walked them over to his bunk, and lay him down, only to crawl in with him. Cradling him close, rubbing his back and kissing his hair.

“Harry? What did you do to him?” Zayns gravely voice came from the bunk across from them, curtain pulled back so he could see him better.

“He’s fine Zayn, just went away for a second but he’s back.” Harry whispered out looking over at him. He didn’t really want to tell Zayn that he’d gotten Louis to cum so hard he went into partial subspace. That would be an awkward conversation, “I don’t want to go further into it…” he smiled then winked giving Zayn some idea without saying anything else.

“Ah, don’t wanna know, got it.” Zayn replied as he propped himself up on his elbows, stretching out on his stomach. “So, you and Louis are going pretty strong now, you think it’ll go long term? I mean, I’m assuming you guys have sealed the deal already so…”

“Actually, no.” Harry replied, “we haven’t gotten that far. He’s not ready.”

"But you guys have been together for like a year now right? Have you mentioned anything to him at all?” Zayn just asked, prying a little.

“Yes Zayn. But I don’t want to push him. I know he’s scared, he’s already told me. But he trusts me and I just have to wait.” Harry wanted to stop talking about it. Not that it hurt his feelings but it was killing him, he almost implied to Louis that they try doing it on the bus but then he stopped himself.

“I got it mate, we can stop talking about it.” Zayn apologized.

“Thank you,” Harry just whispered appreciatively, kissing the top of Louis head.

“mmm Hazza?” Louis breathed out, starting to shift a little under the blanket.

“How you feeling babes? You okay? Let me look at you.” Harry questioned, not expecting Louis to wake up so suddenly, as he lifted up his chin to check his eyes. The were back to the beautiful clear blue that he adored so much.

“M’back. If that’s what you were asking. Oh hey Zayn. Sorry if you heard us back there. Harry’s very good with his mouth,” he winked with a smirk wiggling his hips as he lay on top of Harry.

“Louuuuu!” Harry whined in embarrassment. While Zayn chucked a pillow at him laughing loudly.

“Shouldn’t have done that Malik! It’s on!” Louis cried out sitting up as much as he could grabbing his duffle bag from the end of their bunk and unzipping it quickly. “Come on Harry, you’re on my team.” Louis laughed shoving a rolled up pair of socks into his hands.

“Bring it on Tommo!” Zayn challenged, a rolled up shirt already in hand. He caught on quickly whenever Louis was up for some fun.

And then it was chaos, clothes flying everywhere, swear words being thrown every which way, and extremely loud laughter coming from Harry who gave up on the clothes war because it was all just too funny.

Louis had a jumper hit him dead in the face, a loud “HA!” coming from Zayn, when Liam and Niall walked in. And then everything stopped as Louis and Zayn looked at them, just the sound Harry gasping for air, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Look at this mess!” Liam shouted throwing his hands up in the air, “come on lads, this is ridiculous!”

Louis was just about to apologize when Liam interrupted him by throwing a sock at his face grinning and saying, “you’re not even doing it right!” And then the fight was back on, teams being made, and shouts of laughter bouncing around the bus.

When the battle was over and the boys were out of ammo, they all just went up front to finish watching Toy Story 2. Leaving the mess of clothes behind them to cuddle up in one big pile on the floor.

Niall in Liam’s lap, Louis in Harry's, his right hand in Zayn's who sat in between Liam and Harry. And everything felt alot better, all the bad luck forgotten as they all sang “you’ve got a friend in me” together at the top of their lungs, hugging each other tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Oh tell me what you think?


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis need their space. Louis going through his, "I'm thinking too much," stage. So, they turn to their other band mates for a laugh, to get a clear head. Louis to Zayn and Liam, and Harry to Niall. Fingers crossed the boys can get Louis and Harry back to the way they were after FIFA, surfing, and maybe a funny tweet or two from Liam.

October 7, 2013 Sydney, Australia

“I don’t know Zayn, it was just a stupid fight. And we made up afterwards, you heard us. Shit sorry, that was too much info.” Louis was sitting on the end of Zayn’s hotel bed watching him pack.

“Lou,” Zayn tossed a pile of folded shirts in his suitcase looking up at him, “you’ve gotta be more specific, it’s obvious something’s bothering you. Did he really hurt you?”

He was tired of Louis beating around the bush. He came to talk and Zayn was all ears, like always, ready to listen. But for some reason Louis was having a lot more trouble getting to the bottom of what was bothering him this time around. It normally only took him twenty minutes or less to figure out a solution. This time they were hitting the hour mark and Louis still hadn’t explained what happened between him and Harry.

Zayn knew they had fought, the others knew too, and he’d anticipated Louis coming to him to get it off his chest. But it looked like it was hurting him just to get the play by play out. “Louis, you guys fought, so what? It’s happened before.” Zayn walked over and sat down next to Louis, grabbing his hands and twisting their fingers together.

“No, it’s-Zayn, Harry he-he lost control, he’s never hurt me before. Ever. But, this time he did. I don’t know I guess it spooked me after that. I forgave him, I love him, we made up.” Louis explained.

“But what? Louis, what’s wrong? It’s okay, what’s said in this room stays in this room. Like always, so tell me Lou.” Zayn coaxed gently, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"I feel like he’s getting bored of me. Like, that’s why he felt the need to go out with those girls. And I know it’s stupid to think it, but I am. And I think part of the problem with all this is, me. I’m the problem.” Louis’ voice cracked at the end as he realized the truth in his words.

“Lou, no. You are not a proble-”

“No, Zayn I am.” Louis interrupted him, he wasn’t finished explaining yet. “I think the reason he did that is because I’m making him wait too long to actually…you know…do it.” Louis turned a light shade of pink while he said this.

“I know you talked to Harry about it, don’t deny it. He’s tired of waiting, I’m holding him back from doing what he wants. So he’s probably going to end it soon and find someone new. That’s why he lost his temper with me, he can’t stand me because I’m just leading him on. I’m just…” Louis couldn’t finish, he could only look up into Zayn’s soulful eyes begging for some advice, a hug, anything.

“Louis, what you just said is ridiculous. Harry loves you, and he’s not ever going to get bored of you. You wouldn’t be leading him on if you didn’t love him back just as much so I’m calling bull shit on that.” Zayn brought Louis in for a hug, holding him tight, praying that his words would get through Louis thick skull.

“But, Harry shouldn’t have hurt you. And next time that happens you come and tell me and I will kick his ass. I don’t care who he is, I will genuinely kick his ass.” they pulled back and Zayn looked at Louis very seriously when he threatened this.

“Thanks Zayn.” Louis sniffed out.

“Your welcome mate. No tears though Tommo.” Zayn laughed, making Louis smile show a little.

“Fuck. I really need to clear my head some more though. Ya it’s out there now, you heard it all but…it’s just still spinning in my head. I can feel it.” Louis just huffed out, frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose. Zayn just patted him on the shoulder, understanding how he was feeling to an extent.

“Thanks for the chat Zayn. I think I’m gonna give Li a ring and maybe we’ll get a bit of a surf in before we fly out. Don’t worry,” Zayn’s eyebrows raised and Louis already knew what he was going to say, “I’m not gonna miss our flight. I just really need some water in my head instead of all these thoughts.” Louis explained getting up from the bed and pulling out his phone to call Liam who, immediately agreed to Louis surfing invite.

“Alright Lou, just, think about what I said. Harry’s not bored of you so don’t force yourself to please him if it scares you. He’ll wait for when you’re ready.” Zayn ended the conversation at that before Louis walked out with a nod, shutting the door behind him.

Pulling out his phone Zayn immediately speed dialed 3, Harry Styles, as soon as Louis left.

“Zayn? What’s up? Niall and I are thinking of going golfing again so I can’t talk long.” Harry answered on the fourth ring.

“I love you H.” Zayn started to say.

“Erm…love you too Zayn. Is this why you called?” Harry’s voice sounded extremely confused.

“No, it’s not entirely why I called. I also love Louis.” Zayn was trying to keep his tone from turning harsh but it was getting difficult to hold back his anger. He wanted to explode at Harry but he knew another fight wouldn’t help anything.

“Zayn, what’s going on? You’re freaking me out. Where’s Louis? Is he okay?” Harry’s voice turning to slight panic.

“Harry, if you ever hurt Louis again, I will never let you see or touch him. Ever. Don’t tell him I said anything, I don’t want to hear any excuses, and I don’t want you to talk about this with Louis, he’s over it so lets just move on. But I just thought I’d warn you, I love you mate, but I’m serious.” Zayn didn’t want to hear any explanation from Harry as to why he did it. And by the silence coming from Harry’s end he figured Harry was trying to find something else to say.

“He talk to you about what happened?” Harry’s voice came out quietly, sounding a little stunned but not surprised.

“Yes, you knew he would. Harry I’m just gonna end this conversation now. Love you mate but, don’t you ever do that again. I know you wouldn’t but still…” and then Zayn just hung up. Not caring if Harry had more to say. But the thought of Louis being hurt just made him sick to his stomach. So he just tried his best to concentrate on not throwing his phone at a wall, and to keep folding his clothes, and packing.

-

Harry knew Louis would go to Zayn, he could tell Louis was a little off since it all happened. So he was okay with him telling Zayn because then Louis would be back to himself again. Everything would be off his chest and it would be okay again.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t still feel guilty. He’d gone to Niall to talk after the fight had happened. He was scared of himself because he’d actually hurt Louis. And Louis had light bruises on his arms to prove it, from where Harry gripped him too hard. He saw them when Louis was changing and Louis quickly switched from a short sleeve to a long sleeve and asked not to talk about it.

He agreed with what Zayn had said on the phone. He would never forgive himself if he lost control like that again. Even if Louis was so calm about it after. That’s what scared him the most, was the fact that Louis was so quick to forgive and forget. Louis didn’t want to talk about it but he was terrible at covering up the fact that he’d been spooked since the fight.

Whenever Harry would come up from behind him he’d jump a little, or when they would fall asleep together Louis would feel so distant even though he was right there in Harry’s arms. And yes, they made up in the back of the bus a few days ago but, Louis had barely kissed him since. And Harry was at a loss, he knew he should just wait it out. Wait for Louis to come back to him. But this time he was afraid that Louis wouldn’t. And he’d said all these things to Niall. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Harry, you shouldn’t have lost control like that. I know it’s not what you want to hear. And I know you agree with me that it was wrong.” Niall just gently spoke to Harry, holding him in a tight hug as they sat on his hotel bed. “Haz, why did you do it?” He wanted to know, it surprised him in the first place to find out that sweet, would never hurt a fly, Harry had hurt Louis. Of all people it had to be Louis that was the victim of Harrys “first person to physically hurt” badge.

Harry was crying, which would be bad if he wasn’t with something as serious as this. “Niall, I don’t even know what got into me. I just sort of like, lost control. He wouldn’t listen. For fucks sake he thought I was going to leave him! Why would he think that?” his voice cracked at the end. He really had no idea why Louis had even jumped to that conclusion and he wondered if Louis had thought about it before.

I mean ya, having to separate at interviews and during live performances wasn’t easy for their relationship. Harry could be free to do what he wanted because Louis chose to be the one to date Eleanor. Louis said that Harry shouldn’t have to go through with something like that. Plus he’d joked that he was a better actor. Which, ya he was really good at being cooperative when it came to going out with her, and not with Harry. But Harry knew that it also took a lot out of him. That sometimes not being able to throw a fit with management and be the adult was not what he wanted to do. Maybe that was the reason for Louis even considering that Harry would leave him.

“Harry, I know you would never hurt Louis. It scares me to even think that you did. But if Louis has brushed it off like nothing happened, like usual, then maybe all you can do is follow his lead? I don’t know. Just, give him more attention than normal, ease him back into trusting you again. He trusts you but, ugh. You know what I mean Haz. I never understood why you come to me for help. But that’s all the help I can give you.” Niall had no idea how to comfort Harry other than to hug him tightly again. He said what he could and he just hoped that it helped a little.

“No, Niall you’re right. I’ll just have to let it go and try to get him to be okay around me again.” Harry nodded, brushing the wetness from his cheeks. “And you do give good advice mate. S’why I come to you all the time. It works, I swear.” he just smiled then, going in for one last hug.

“Wanna play some FIFA instead of going outside today?” Niall just laughed into Harry’s curls as they hugged. And Harry just nodded because that sounded like a fantastic idea.

He wanted to see Louis but he had a feeling that if Zayn had just called him, then that meant that Louis had just spoken to him. And that he probably still needed some space to think more. Which sucked because Louis would be taking a separate flight to New Zealand with Zayn so he wouldn’t be seeing him until sound check and rehearsals.

Pulling out his phone while Niall set up the game he opened up a new message to contact name Louis Tommo. Biting his lip as he thought about what he was going to say.

I miss you Louis. I’m sick of the distance. I want you to come home, you’ve taken half of me with you now. I’m not happy without you, I know that’s selfish. I love you. I’ll see you in New Zealand. XX

That was as good as it was going to get so he just sent it and shut off his phone entirely. He knew that Louis wouldn’t reply. But he had a feeling that Louis would agree on the distance thing. Eventually it all just got old, and Louis would be too tired to push him away. And sometimes Harry, just sending up a white flag, was enough to get Louis back in his arms where he belonged.

-

It was nice, just feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. He’d always been unusually tan for someone to be living in the type of climate that England had. But Louis had always gravitated towards the sun, and towards warm things in general. Like Harry’s arms, and the way he smelled, and the things he’d say as they held each other close.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts as he threw a handful of sand into the waves that would roll in, and just barely reach his feet, before rolling back out with the tide. Liam was sat next to him quietly. That’s why Louis liked Liam, he knew when to not talk, when Louis just needed quiet. Shutting his eyes he just let the sound of the waves take over his mind. Letting the sun bathe his bare chest in warmth. It was the perfect remedy.

After thirty minutes of sitting with his eyes closed Liam turned to face Louis, a little concerned. “You alright mate? You seem a little lost.”

“Hmm? Oh, ya just, letting some things go.” Louis hummed, eyes still closed as he tilted his head back a little. He loved Harry, and he knew Harry made a mistake. It was just getting to be too exhausting, he knew Harry wouldn’t hurt him again. But he couldn’t understand why he was having trouble believing it. He just had to move on, tuck it away in the back of his head, never to be brought out again. And that’s what he was trying to do. It was damn well difficult but he was working on it.

“You and Harry okay?” Liam hesitantly asked, he didn’t want to push but he wanted to make sure things weren’t falling apart. Niall had told him what had happened between them in a text just before he left the hotel with Louis. And he saw the fading bruises on the tops of Louis arms, partially hidden on one arm by his stag tattoo. But he knew not to mention them. It didn’t mean he was worried.

“Ya Liam, we’re fine. Just hit a rough patch. Nothing bad, it’s mostly just me. I’ve put some distance between us again. But I’m tired and I know I need him. Harry. I need him.” Louis just said, eyes open looking out at the crystal blue waves, seagulls hovering over the water.

Getting up he began to pull his wet suit on over his shoulders. Liam stood and zipped him up, turning so Louis could do the same for his. Grabbing their boards up from off the sand they began to walk a little ways down the beach. Their security guard who would be going in with them began to follow behind them, giving them some space.

“Waves are good here mate, should we just go in?” Liam asked, cracking a smile, eyes lit with excitement. He never really got a lot of, just him and Louis time, and it was nice when it happened. He knew Zayn was very close to Louis, but he still wanted to have a close connection with Louis too.

He had trouble reading Louis sometimes, not as quick as Harry or Zayn when it came to noticing that something was off about him. So he couldn’t help but smile when Louis had called him asking to go surfing. It was something that they’d done before, but it had been a while. He’d missed it.

They began to wade into the water, pushing forward against the waves. It felt nice to be active, do something other than play football. Louis just smiled, pushing his wet hair back out of his face as he dove in under another wave. Popping his head back out, looking back at Liam who was giving him the thumbs up.

They were in the waves for what felt like hours, Louis never wanted to leave. But his plane wouldn’t wait for him and he’d promised Zayn he wouldn’t be late. Plus their security guard pointed out at the edge of the beach. A crowd had formed, a mixture of fans, and photographers. They would have to leave before it got too out of hand. So with a slight frown, Louis began to paddle back in, letting the waves push him towards the beach.

“Just ignore em’” Liam shouted over the crashing of the waves, nodding over at the paparazzi. If he knew one thing about Louis, he knew that paparazzi seriously ticked him off. And Louis had a bit of a reputation with tweeting how he felt about it a little too honestly.

Not that he minded, he could have an attitude on twitter sometimes too. But people liked to criticize Louis a bit more than the other boys. He wasn’t sure why, possibly because people loved to get a reaction out of Louis. And he would give it to them. But Louis had been trying to tone down the attitude a bit, realizing that it didn’t do him any good.

Once their feet could touch the bottom of the ocean they began to walk as fast as they could towards their entourage that had gathered to block off any fans from getting too close. Louis just smiled, thanking one of the girls from the Surf Rescue Team that worked on the beach for helping out. She just blushed a deep red and continued to walk with them to their cars.

The screams were normal for them at this point, shouts of “Liam! Can I get your picture!” Or “Louis I love you!” wasn’t foreign to them after three years. Fans seemed to know where they were before they did sometimes. They’re security team just pushed them off to the side giving the boys room to walk, glancing up at a fan every so often just to smile. No pictures though, they didn’t have time for that.

Just as they reached the lot where their cars were parked, Louis suddenly felt a hand pinch at his bum. One fan decided to pull a stunt with Louis that was over the line. Turning around to see who’d done it, “what was that?” he asked anger flaring, staring down a girl who looked guilty enough. His security guard just pushed him back, keeping him from really losing his temper.

They climbed quickly into the car, Liam sliding up next to Louis. He didn’t see what happened so he was confused to see Louis looking angry. Reaching over to put a comforting hand on Louis shoulder, he just shook it off. “Not right now Li.” Louis got out through a clenched jaw, his hands wrapped white knuckled over his knees.

They rode in silence then, Louis just looking out the window. Liam could just barely make out mumbled curse words every so often slipping out under Louis’ breath. They were having so much fun he didn’t understand. It seemed like the security guard in the passenger seat knew though. And once they reached the hotel, Louis practically bolted out of the car, fists balled tight at his sides, back tense, towards the elevators.

Liam confronted the security guard then, if it was serious he’d have to tell Harry. Warn him that Louis was not in the mood for anything. “What happened back at the beach? Tell me.” Liam ordered, “why’s Louis so ticked off?”

“A fan touched him inappropriately.” He began to explain before Liam interrupted him, pushing for a better answer.

"Spit it out, what do you mean?” Liam was shocked at that, and a little angry that someone would go and ruin such a good day. The way paparazzi acted was different, they were just natural nuisances. But he thought that their fans would have a little more respect for them when it came to where the line was drawn.

“A girl just reached out and, grabbed his bum.” was all he said before walking away towards the elevators to take Liam up to his room. Liam was dumbstruck, ya, that was crossing the line. And it was no wonder Louis was pissed. They were just lucky that the security guard was able to get Louis in the car before he did anything he’d regret later.

He just opened the door to his hotel room shaking his head in disbelief. The tabloids would just eat that up so there was no point in even texting the boys what had happened. They would figure it out eventually.

Taking off his wet suit and Calvin Klein’s he threw on some sweats and walked out to the balcony of his hotel room. Draping his wet pants over a chair to dry he walked back into the welcoming feel of air conditioning coming from his room and flopped down onto his bed.

Reaching over he grabbed his bag and pulled out his phone, checking it, no texts or calls. Then plugged it in to charge, turning on the music to shuffle songs, before passing out in the cool feel of his pillow. Grateful as he drifted off into a much needed nap that he didn’t have a plane to rush to for another couple of hours.

-

By the time Louis and Zayn got to the airport, Louis had calmed himself down a lot. He’d seen Harry’s white flag of a text but he didn’t reply. He knew that once he saw Harry, that Harry would just know that Louis was ready to move on completely. But he still wore one of his favorite hoodies to cover up his arms, just so Harry wouldn’t be reminded.

Louis had been completely silent the entire car ride, earbuds in, and music blaring. And Zayn didn’t push him to say anything or even touch him. He just let him be, and Louis was extremely grateful for it because he was in the mood to break something when they left the hotel.

Louis just turned on the Here With Me playlist that Harry had put on his phone the second he’d asked for it about a month ago.

“If you’re gone I won’t sleep. That playlist is as close to you as I can get, when you’re not there to fall asleep next to.”

And Harry just grinned, dimples showing just for him, and went to work putting the playlist on in just minutes. Kissing Louis deeply, with all the emotion and love for him that Harry could muster up from his bursting heart, when he’d finished.

Pulling out his earbuds, phone still playing on Lullabies from the playlist. He liked this one, and usually had it on repeat, more than any other song. The lyrics defined how they felt about each other, so he deemed it as a favorite. Some artist called Yuna, he’d never listened to her other songs except this one, but she was good. Plus Harry sang it to him one morning, waking him up with kisses, that was a favorite memory he had stored away.

He then sighed, and looked over at Zayn who was sitting next to him.

Looking up feeling Louis gaze, Zayn just smiled, hand wrapping around Louis knee in comfort as they sat waiting for the plane. Thankfully, Louis smiled back, eyes showing no pain or frustration, just warmth. Zayn loved Louis’ eyes, they could show you everything that he felt in one look.

And he assumed that’s what Harry loved most about Louis too, apart from how small he was. Harry had said something to him about it once. How strange it was that Louis used to be the tall one, but within a year and a half Harry became the tall one. “I like how small he is, just means it’s easier to hold him even tighter,” was all he said about it.

But Zayn never forgot it because it was when Harry began to really fall for Louis. And he’d never heard Harry say something so affectionate about another bandmate before. But he’d gotten the feeling that the two of them were destined for each other from the moment they were put together as a group.

Looking back down at his phone, relieved that Louis was back to normal, he opened his Twitter app, ready to check out some fan tweets to him. He hadn’t been on in a while so he was sure there would be a lot to read. Which was good because they had a bit of a wait before their plane would be ready to leave.

Flipping to what was trending, one long trend caught his eye that almost made him choke on the drink of water he’d taken.

#BreakIntoSomeonesHouseandStealThereUnderwearDay

Coughing making Louis jump a little, and pat him on the back, he clicked the link. “I really wanna see this mate, this has to be good.”

“See what?” Louis leaned over, hooking his chin onto Zayn's shoulder so he could see the screen of his phone better. Curiosity getting the better of him, lord knew he could use a laugh right about now. So he was all ears.

“This trend…it’s-it’s about Liam?” Zayn just stated out loud, a little shocked. Quickly exiting out of the trend to search for Liam's Twitter profile to see if he’d started it. Which it looked like he did, strange, wasn’t something Liam would normally tweet. Until he saw Liam's top five most recent tweets. “Lou, apparently a fan climbed onto his balcony while he was sleeping and stole his pants…”

They looked at each other, then back at the tweets, then back at each other. And suddenly Louis just burst out in laughter, his grin so wide it reached his eyes, as he covered his face doubled over. Laughter just shook his whole body, that was the funniest thing he’d seen all week. Ya it was just another thing that a fan did, that was way over the line but he couldn’t help but laugh. Of all the things to happen, Liams pants get stolen. It was just too funny, and god it felt good to laugh this hard. He could just barely make out Zayn's laughter over his as they leaned against each other, holding each other up from falling off the seats onto the floor.

“I missed that,” Zayn just chuckled out looking at Louis, catching his breath, wiping at his eyes.

“What?” Louis just barely got out turning back to Zayn, trying to hold back another wave of laughter that wanted to push through.

"Your laugh.” Zayn just beamed, and he really meant it. Louis laughed, he did, but not like this. Not in a long time, and it was absolutely beautiful. And Louis just grinned back before Zayn brought him in for a bone crushing hug, pulling them purposefully off the chairs only to fall into a heap on the floor. Another bunch of laughter ripping through the both of them as they just lay on top of each other.

Probably looking like complete idiots to the rest of the world. But they could care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fights? There are no fights in Larry world! Oh the humanity!


	9. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night mess about with all five of the One Direction boys. Louis has accepted Harry’s white flag of surrender, but Zayn’s not convinced so he tells Harry while swearing like a sailor. And Niall still hasn’t changed, Liam is 100% content with that.

October 7, 2013 New Zealand, CBS Canterbury Arena

“Heads!” Harry had to practically dive to the floor before a bright green football came flying past his head. Laying on his stomach face to the smooth cement of their rehearsal area, a pair of black Vans and tiny tan ankles came into view. Looking up as high as he could from where he was on the floor, Louis was looking down at him, hands on his hips, smirk on his lips. Pushing himself up to a standing position, Louis walked past him wordlessly to retrieve his football.

Picking it up, spinning it between the palms of his hands he turned back and looked at Harry who was just staring at him. Walking up a little closer, pushing the football into Harry’s stomach holding it there. Louis could feel the warmth of Harry’s hands as they covered his on the ball that was putting space between them.

“Almost took you out before I could even say what I wanted to say to you,” Louis murmured looking up at Harry’s piercing green eyes. He wanted so badly to sound confident but Harry’s eyes were making his breath catch and his heart pound in his ears. He was beginning to forget what he’d wanted to say.

Louis had repeated to himself what he was going to say to Harry a thousand times in his head on the plane, and a hundred more times on the drive with Zayn to the arena. But now his brain decided it was the perfect time to jumble up his words and disconnect control over his vocal chords.

Harry’s hands began to move up Louis’, wrapping around his wrists, then further up his arms to wrap entirely and firmly around his elbows.

“Is it really that important?” Harry whispered, words strung out in a gravelly voice. Leaning in closer, their noses touching, his eyes still looking deep into Louis.

Shaking his head, because he seriously had no idea how to get any legible words out, Harry took that as a good enough answer before kissing him. Soft and gentle, the football falling to their feet and rolling away.

Louis quickly closed the space standing on his tip toes, gripping tightly onto the back of Harry’s shirt, one hand reaching into Harry’s strategically gelled curls pulling him closer.

“OOoooooo!” Zayn, Liam, and Niall all cat called together in unison. They’d kept quiet for the beginning of Harry and Louis’ long awaited reunion. Knowing that if they interrupted any of it that nothing would be fixed, resulting in more shit days. But they couldn’t hold it in when the kissing ensued. It was their duty as best friends to embarrass the pair as much as possible when the time was right. They had a reputation to uphold.

Louis just flipped them all off from behind Harry’s back. Getting the feeling that Louis was throwing up some obscene hand gesture, because he would too if he could, Harry just smiled into Louis lips. Relieved that his white flag of “I surrender, please come back, I’m an ass hat,” had been accepted. And that Louis was his again. His mischievous, cheeky, sassy, loving, romantic, whirlwind that was Louis, was back. Thank the fucking lords above.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down fondly at Louis. Gave his little pointed nose a peck for good measure, before picking him up. Trapping his arms at his sides, spinning him around in a tight hug.

Setting him down after the second spin, Louis just chose to pull the sassy card, shoving Harry back a bit, straightening his shirt.

“Christ, Haz you act like we’re in some kind of romantic movie.”

But Louis could only hold his playful attitude for so long before another smile broke through the scowl he’d skillfully set. “How are you even real?” Louis just asked, a serious question. He had to pinch himself sometimes, reminding himself that this gangly giraffe of a person, with all the charm, was actually his.

“You guys are just so cute!” Niall shouted in a high pitched voice, kicking up the football with his feet so he could catch it in his hands. “Think fast Tommo!” throwing the football at Louis roughly, who bounced it off his chest unphased, letting it drop to the floor before kicking it across the room to Liam.

“Can’t you just let the ball do it’s job for once and hit you in the face?”

“I’m a professional footballer Niall, you can’t catch me off guard that easy!” Louis just smirked back at Niall as he walked over to him. Harry following contently behind, grabbing Louis hand when he held it out behind him. Their fingers lacing together perfectly, like always, as he let himself be tugged along. 

“That’s not what it looked like when you landed face first on the pitch in Spain! Remember Zayn?” Niall just laughed, hitting Zayn in the chest with the back of his hand getting his attention.

“Here comes Tommo for the goal, slips and falls on his face, OHHH and Tomlinson eats grass! A tragic day for the Rovers!”

Niall just mimed, kicking a invisible ball before throwing his arms up in the air, flailing them around like some bird with over-sized wings having a fit. Zayn was grinning too, but mostly at Niall who looked like an absolute knob.

It was true, Louis had tripped himself up on the pitch in Spain while they were filming their movie. He was glad that the clip never made the final cut. He’d choose his X factor audition tape being shown over that. Even though it was genuinely one for the biggest cringe fest record books.

But he wasn’t going to let Niall win this banter round, not without a fight. So, letting go of Harry’s hand he ran full pelt, knocking Niall to the ground. The both of them in a heap of tangled limbs, Niall, a little out of breath at the sudden hit to the floor. Louis had quickly found a way to straddle and pin Niall to the ground underneath him. Which from there Louis proceeded to tickle him without mercy.

“Take it back ya fake blond leprechaun!” Louis shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice reverberating around the practice room.

“I may be fake but I have way more fun than you ever will! Blonds have more fun ya brunet bastard!” Niall just retaliated through the laughter wracking through his whole body.

Liam had now joined Zayn, after retrieving the ball Louis had kicked across the room, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. Giving Harry his signature wink and a smile, grateful that things had been patched up, while they stood on the sidelines watching Louis and Niall on the floor.

It was always entertaining when a play fight would start, the boys used to make bets on who would win. Never betting money but they would bet other things. Things that were worth something, like pizza, or a new video game. Harry had even bet a joy ride in his black Range Rover the week that he first got it, one time. Bad idea. And something that he never bet again. No matter how many times Liam would beg for him to.

“Never! I will never admit defeat against you!” Niall just shouted back, tears streaming down his face rolling around trying to shove Louis off. Gasping for breath around his laughing. But Louis had him pinned down good and his struggling only made Louis tickle him even more. He was stuck in tickle purgatory, unless one of the others came to the rescue.

“I am not as cool as the sass master from Doncaster! Say it Niall and I’ll stop! SAY IT!” Louis just grinned evilly, fingers hovering over Niall’s sides, about to go in for another round.

“No! AHHHH!” Niall just shouted, as Louis went in for another attack. He could hardly catch his breath, “Liam! Get em’ off!” Niall cried for help from the one person he thought would save him.

“Liam don’t you dare!” Louis just shouted back pointing at him to stay where he was, knowing that Liam wouldn’t intervene on entertainment like this. “Say it Niall! Say I’m not as cool as the sass master from-”

“Okay! Fuck sakes, okay! I’m not as cool as the sass master from Doncaster!” Niall just shouted, begging for Louis to stop, which he thankfully did.

“And?” Louis eyebrows went up, still wanting to hear a little more than just a repeat of what he’d asked Niall to say.

“And I can’t ever beat the sass master!” Niall just yelled, knowing Louis would ask him to say it louder if he didn’t. He hated losing to Louis, no matter what it was. But, he would probably have pissed himself if the attack to his sides hadn’t stopped. “Now get off Tommo!” He growled out playfully, shoving at Louis’ chest to get him to move.

Bending down, taking advantage of the situation, Harry grabbed Louis from under his arms. Lifting him easily off Niall before pulling him into a hug from behind. Kissing him on the cheek as Louis just smirked, watching Niall get up off the floor with the help of Zayn.

Dusting himself off once he was upright, arms crossed trying to look angry, “Liam where were you when I needed you to save me from that little devil!” he questioned, pointing over at a triumphant looking Louis who was being cradled from behind by a very amused Harry.

Holding his hands up in a half hearted apology, “did you really think I was gonna mess with him? I didn’t want him to go after me next, sorry Ni.” Liam just laughed, it was the truth, Louis was not one you wanted to be tickled by. He was scarily good at it and when he was in the zone, it was best to stay far away.

“Boys, I say we skip rehearsals tonight. Liam? Can we corrupt you into agreeing?” Zayn questioned, turning to Liam suddenly. It was up to him in the end to decide. Niall just began to bounce up and down, grinning at the thought. Harry wouldn’t mind some time away from work with Louis and the boys. Especially now that, even in his arms, Louis felt closer than ever, no more distance.

Zayn would have never brought up skipping out on learning where they had to stand on stage. But, they were just having too much fun to really buckle down and work. At least he thought so, what with Harry and Louis reuniting, and Niall was way too riled up full of energy to focus, they wouldn’t get much done anyways. Plus, to his luck, Paul their choreographer was late to practice. So if they wanted they could just shoot him a text and ditch.

In truth, it was up to them and not their entourage what they did with there time.Ya, management had a big say in what they did, but that didn’t mean the boys would try to push their limits every second of the day. Sometimes they’d even make a game of it, which was always a blast. 

“Please Li? You owe me for not saving me from Louis. Come on! Just look at Louis and Harry! They’re all cuddly now, we’d never get anything done because, all our focus would be on getting them to stop touching each other. Please?” Niall was practically hanging off of Liam now, hands wrapped around one of Liams arms, jumping up and down.

“And what did you have in mind that we do if we skip out Zayn? I’m not saying yes,” Niall stopped jumping and was about to start up another round of convincing before Liam could even finish what he was going to say.

Putting a hand over Niall’s mouth, Liam gave him a stern look to shut up for one second, and turned back to Zayn. “But I’m not saying no either.” He finished, taking his hand back from Niall’s mouth.

Zayn hadn’t thought about what they would do, room service and a movie was something they normally did if they had a night off. And it was getting really late. They were meant to go through their set twice which would have them working well past 2am and it was already 10pm and they hadn’t even started yet.

“Erm…pizza and a movie?” Zayn couldn’t think of anything else that they could do without security following them. And then he also had to factor in paparazzi and fans that would find them in seconds if the went out.

“That’s what you got for me Zayn? I don’t know…” Liam didn’t seem impressed.

“Aw come on Li! Now yer just teasing!” Niall really wasn’t in the mood to run and dance around to tracks of their songs. But he’d happily run and dance around for pizza.

Reaching over and grabbing Louis wrist, Zayn pulled him out of Harry’s arms, and into his, holding Louis from behind, hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder. He tried to look as innocent as he could smiling coyly over at Liam, which was difficult when you had the nickname Bradford bad boy. “And a group cuddle?” Zayn just batted his long eyelashes as Louis leaned back into his chest.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Liam just smiled giving all of them the okay to cancel rehearsals. “Ni, you’ve got pizza duty, give em our room number.” Liam beamed over at Niall who just finished doing a victory lap around the room and stopped back in front of the others. Standing to salute making Liam snort out a laugh.

“Yes sir! Cheese, pepperoni, veggie, pineapple sir!” And then he gave Liam a big Irish kiss on the cheek before running off to get his things. Liam turning a shocking bright pink in his wake. 

Zayn and Louis were already walking awkwardly over to get their things as well. Zayn still had Louis in a tight hold from behind, and, had made a point that he wasn’t going to let go. Louis just rolled his eyes and with a mildly flirtatious tone he just replied, “well we’re going to look pretty ridiculous trying to get out of here Malik.”

But Zayn just shook his head playfully, “carry on then, we’ve got places to be, pizza to eat. Yah! Mush!” Zayn was having too much fun with Louis now that he was back to his happy self.

He missed it when Louis would come and talk to him, but he wouldn’t have any problems he had to get off his chest, it was just to talk. Hopefully Louis wouldn’t run into anymore bad luck because he preferred this Louis over a crying one any day. It just wasn’t normal.

Leaning over to Harry who was left where he was, watching Louis and Zayn as they messed around, “green doesn’t look good on ya mate.” Liam was really observant of Harry’s posture at the moment.

Harry jumped a little as Liam’s words pulled him out of his trance. He was a little upset with Zayn when he pulled Louis away from him ya. But Louis wasn’t his property, to an extent. Louis was, thankfully, still his when it came to relationship stuff.

He thought Louis would reach out to hold his hand or something when Liam had agreed to pizza. But instead Louis just laughed when Zayn said something close to his ear, and then walked off with him in tow from behind.

Wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders sighing, Liam just pushed him forward, “go get your boy, Styles. Ya he’s got a nice bum, but you’re not going to get it if you keep standing around staring at it walking away.” And then Liam walked off, pulling his cell phone out to call their choreographer and a few other people to let them know the new plan.

Well that was definitely something Harry thought he’d never hear come out of Liam’s mouth. Laughing a little to himself, then shaking his head, he had to get his shit together, Liam was right. He jogged over to where Zayn and Louis were talking, backpacks on their shoulders ready to head out.

Louis looked up and smiled when he came into view, “Harry, I was thinking we watch this ne-” but he was never able to get the rest out. Because Harry, in one swift motion, picked Louis up and had just thrown him over his shoulder like he was six.

Holding tight to his legs making sure he wouldn’t fall, Louis started to spank him playfully, “Put me down Harold, or I swear I’ll…well I can’t think of anything right now, but it will involve a permanent marker!” he just giggled out, trying to sound threatening.

“Don’t care babes!” Harry sing-songed, spinning around to walk backwards, looking over at Zayn who was smiling just as big as he was, following them from behind.

Spinning back, Harry bent down a bit to grab the strap of his bag from the floor, that he’d brought for rehearsals. Still not letting go of Louis who had, at this point, given up on the idea of being put down.

And as revenge he did something that Harry wasn’t expecting, Louis took one snapping bite out of Harry’s bum through his jeans. That made him jump a little because it’s something Louis had never done before.

Luckily he didn’t drop Louis, but he gave him a slap, laughing out a warning of “watch it cheeky,” as they walked out the doors of their rehearsal area.

It felt so good to just be like this with Louis, nothing really physical, but just to be in the aura that he gave off. Louis was warm, just one massive ball of sun, even when they hit a rough patch Louis would still burn bright.

He’d told Louis this once, and Louis just smiled a smile that was only reserved for him. And he simply told him that the sun can’t exist without the moon. And that he couldn’t think of anyone else that fit that description better than Harry.

Ya sometimes they could get “disgustingly cheesy,” as Niall or the other boys would put it. But it was their cheesy and it’s what kept them together. And Harry was damn grateful that his life felt more and more like a well written romantic comedy than a drama film every day.

Because he got to hold Louis, he got to spin him around and make him laugh. He got to drown himself into those beautiful, soulful, loving blue eyes. And he got to be the one who could truly understand Louis for who he was. And for who he wanted to be, more than anyone else in his life.

He was so lucky, and it terrified him to even consider Louis not meeting him in the loo at his auditions. Or not even deciding to take their friendship one step further.

Harry had changed so much as a person because of Louis, and he knew that he wouldn’t be who he was now, if he didn’t have Louis. He had to make a point to start telling Louis that every day no matter how many times Louis would just roll his eyes, or make a joke out of it. He knew that Louis still wanted to know these things, even through the jokes.

-

“Watch it Niall, you’ll make yourself sick if you do that!” Liam warned laughing a little as he sat at the end of one of the beds in their hotel room.

Niall and Zayn were sat on the floor, a bag of grapes in front of them. Niall had come up with the brilliant idea to see how many grapes he could fit in his mouth. Everyone knew that Niall had a terrible gag reflex and that this wouldn’t last past five grapes before he gagged.

Surprisingly enough though, Niall had made it to eight already. And was motioning, unable to speak around the grapes that were puffing out his cheeks, for Zayn to give him another.

“You sure mate? I don’t think you can handle it.”

Grabbing another from the bag he shrugged, putting in in Niall’s outstretched palm. But before Niall could even get it in he gagged. Zayn started to laugh straight away, moving, as Niall shoved himself quickly off the floor and spit out into the nearest bin.

Getting up and walking over, Liam just patted him on the back, smiling a little, as Niall coughed into the bin some more.

“I warned you babes. Haz you owe me a fiver. Fork it over.”

Looking over onto the other bed where Harry was sitting. Back against the headboard, Louis inbetween his legs against his chest. Liam just shrugged and put his attention back to a groaning Niall, head still in the bin. He’d let them be, but that didn’t mean he’d forget to remind Harry later that he’d won the grape bet.

Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis, holding him close, playing with Louis’ hands in his. Louis had just shut his eyes and relaxed fully into the warmth of Harry’s chest, his head lolling on Harry’s broad shoulder. Softly singing in his ear.

“I hope I’m not a casualty, I hope you won’t get up and leave. May not mean that much to you, but to me it’s everything.” Kissing the side of Louis’ head, long fingers running back through his fringe, “everything.”

“Can I kiss you?” turning Louis’ head so he could look down at him stopping mid song.

He knew he didn’t have to ask but he also knew that sometimes Louis liked to be asked. It reminded him of when Harry asked that same question while they were on X Factor. And those were some of his favorite memories, so Harry would do it because of that reason.

To be perfectly honest it was one of his favorite memories too. He remembered how five emotions flashed on Louis face in the span of a second. Louis went from startled, to confused, to understanding, to relieved, and finished with a yes. Resulting in a very messy, very rough first kiss for the both of them. Both of their mouths fighting for dominance, not really knowing where to put their hands, but still wanting to touch all over. 

Louis just nodded, tilting his head up a little more, his thin lips brushing against Harry’s, not kissing but not moving away. “Are you happy?” Louis asked quietly. Eyes searching Harry’s for an answer.

“Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love, with you.” Harrys rough voice sang sending a shock of electricity down Louis spine. He tried to push some of that feeling out of himself to share with Harry.

And then Harry leaned in to kiss Louis softly, his hand cupping Louis’ cheek, thumb brushing gently at the scruff there. The question as to why Louis asked something like that crossed his mind for a second before Louis began to lean in closer, silently asking for more. Shaking his head, still kissing Louis slowly, Harry stopped and then nuzzled into Louis’ neck, kissing at his collar bone that was exposed from the scoop of his shirt.

“Harry, can we talk?” Zayn’s voice cut through, irritating Harry a little. Zayn had been watching them quietly. Eyes darting from his Twitter feed, to them sitting on the bed in their own little world, then back to his Twitter. He didn’t want to be rude and interrupt them but, he really wanted to talk to Harry.

“I’m a little busy mate…” Harry’s words came out in a slow drawl as he was biting gently at Louis neck. “Can we talk later?”

Louis felt like his whole body had turned to jelly, Harry was just making him go weak all over. His eyes had closed and he was just letting Harry do as he pleased. It wasn’t sexual, he was just giving him attention in the best way possible. And the feel of Harry’s tongue circling around every bite mark he’d just made was, well, there were no words for it.

He felt so relaxed, so cared for, so loved. He wasn’t being pushed to do anything physical, or to go back to their room. Not that he didn’t want to because he did. But Harry was just making him feel safe, and wanted, and good.

“Harry I really want to talk with you about some things.” Zayn pushed a little, his voice firm.

Looking over at Zayn who was now standing, bumping his knees at the end of the bed. Not trying to hide the frustration in his eyes, “we can’t do this later? Like at breakfast or something?” Harry didn’t get why Zayn was interrupting them. He didn’t really have much of a track record when it came to this. Zayn was always so respectful of their space when they needed it. Even if they were in the same room with the others.

Zayn could tell he was starting to push Harry’s buttons. He felt like shit doing it but he just wanted to get something off his chest. And it couldn’t wait until tomorrow, not at the rate Harry and Louis were going now. So he just silently shook his head in an obvious “no,” bracing himself for another retort from Harry.

“It’s okay Curly, go talk to him. We’ll go back to the room when you’re done.” Louis whispered before Harry could get anything else out.

Damn Louis for not being on his side. He was lucky Louis was still laying against his chest or he would’ve stood up and smacked the back of Zayn’s head out of annoyance.

Instead, Louis just scooted forward down the bed so Harry could swing his legs over the side and follow Zayn who had already walked towards the door. Once the both of them were out in the hall, Louis sighed and looked around the room, a little dazed. He hadn’t even noticed how quiet it had gotten.

Liam had fallen asleep on the other full sized bed with Niall curled up into his side. The both of them out cold. It was cute the way Liam and Niall could be so magnetic with each other. But it made sense in Louis mess of a mind, why that was.

Niall was so in love with life, and with taking risks, and sometimes Niall needed more protection than the others. He was up there at a close second with Niall. That was just because of how the tabloids would portray him, making it hard sometimes to want to show his face until it all blew over. But Niall, he was just too innocent and the boys didn’t want to risk losing that. They didn’t want him to get hurt because of some rumor, or whatever the public eye could come up with.

Because sometimes Niall’s innocence, and all around overwhelming tornado of energy, was what would keep them from breaking. And so, Liam took it upon himself to watch Niall from day one. Like Harry had done for him. And like how Zayn had done for all of them. And Niall recognized that and he gladly took whatever affection Liam would give him. Which was a lot, because when it came to the little blondy, you just couldn’t say no.

-

Zayn was pacing back and forth, hands covering his face and roughly raking through his quiff. Harry just leaning against the door of the room getting a little irritated that Zayn hadn’t said anything yet. So he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began to count slowly in his head.

One, two, three, four, five, six, se-

“Idon’twantyoutodoanythingtohim.” Zayn blurted out to a stand still, pretty sure Harry didn’t understand a word from the unperturbed look on his face.

“Zayn, if your taking the piss I’m going back in the room.” Harry crossed his arms, kicking a random beat on the door with the heel of his boot. All patience that he had going down the drain every second.

Rubbing his hands down his face staring at Harry praying that he didn’t have to repeat what he’d just said. Taking a deep breath, “I don’t want you to do anything to Louis tonight.”

“That’s it?” Harry pushed himself up from off the door, a little perplexed, not expecting this.

Zayn backed up a little, unsure if Harry wanted to hit him or yell at him.

“Zayn. Is that it?” Harry spoke every word firmly and a little sharply, Zayn flinching a bit.

What the actual fuck? This was so messed up, Zayn had absolutely no right to tell him what he could and couldn’t do. Especially with Louis.

“God, yes Harry that’s it. That’s what I had to say.” Zayn just shouted out wearily. Not caring that other people were sleeping in the same hall as them. “He’s fucking fragile Harry. You fucked him up in the head. He just agreed to patch things up and you’re already fucking serenading him. Just leave him alone so he can breathe for one fucking minute!” Zayn started to pace again, getting more and more aggravated.

“Zayn. Zayn!” grabbing Zayn roughly by the shoulders, making him stop. “Are you jealous? Explain why you’re so upset. Because this is messed up.” 

Shrinking a little, feeling like he’d said too much but not enough.

“Harry, I’m not jealous I just-ugh-Harry he’s suffocating on the fucking roller coaster of emotions you threw him on. He’s just getting off and I don’t want you to just throw him back on again. He doesn’t need you fucking him to fix everything completely. He needs a few days to recover. So give him a break, please. Just please Harry.”

He couldn’t get anything else out, his chest ached with how he felt for Louis. He had been protecting Louis more that Harry had during the past month and he didn’t want to see Louis at square one again. Because he had and it was a nightmare, not something he wanted to see again. It was a process bringing Louis back, and when they were laughing together at the airport, that was the first time he’d seen the real Louis in weeks.

“Zayn,” pinching the bridge of his nose, one hand on his shoulder still keeping him from pacing again, “I’m not some big bad wolf that’s going to seduce Louis into sleeping with me. Which by the way is none of your business unless Louis chooses to talk with you about it.”

“Harry, I’ve seen him at his worst. I was there, I-” Zayn’s words were now just building up in his throat as he choked on them.

“And I’m grateful that he had you when I couldn’t be there,” the reminder of that felt like he’d stabbed himself in the gut and twisted the knife. Pushing past the guilt all seriousness in his voice, “Zayn, I won’t do anything tonight.” Relief flashed over Zayn’s face at Harry’s words.

“But, if he makes a move I won’t reject him,” Harry really wanted this conversation to be over. “You talk about him being at his worst, if I reject him then he’ll be back at square one. And I won’t do that. Not to him.”

Zayn guessed that was as good of an answer as he could get. He still felt a little uneasy about Louis though, crossing his fingers that nothing would happen before Harry pulled him in for a hug.

Hearing the door open, Zayn and Harry both pushed away from each other at the same time. Zayn was suddenly extremely interested in the pattern on the carpet once he saw Louis step out into the hall with them. Trying to regain his composure so Louis wouldn’t question what had just gone down between the two of them.

“Niam’s asleep.” Louis interjected, shutting the door behind him, then turning to lean his back up against it, folding his arms. “Did I miss anything interesting?”

“I’m sorry, Lou. What-who’s asleep?” Harry had absolutely no idea who Louis was talking about, or if he was even speaking proper English.

“Oh, sorry, it’s this name the fans came up with for Liam and Niall. Like Larry Stylinson but it’s Niam Horen-something or other. And Malik and I are Zouis. The internet really hit a home run with that one don’t you think Zayn?”

Louis wasn’t going to pretend that he’d noticed the tense hunch of his shoulders, or the way his quiff needed some serious attention before he went out in public again. Zayn was protective, almost as much as Harry, he knew that. But he didn’t like them arguing about his feelings, those were his to screw with, not Zayn’s, and not even Harry’s.

“Hmm what? Oh, Zouis ya that’s a right mess isn’t it?” Zayn just forced on a complacent face, smiling a little.

“I think it gives us character.” Louis shrugged, “think it’s kinda cute.”

“It doesn’t win over the hearts of thousands as much as Larry though babes,” reaching out so Louis would close the space between them. “Sorry Zayn, bit biased over here,” he was really trying to get the awkward elephant out of the hall. But it wasn’t working very well once Louis walked over into his arms. Only making it worse when Louis stretched up to kiss his neck.

Clearing his throat Zayn mumbled out some excuse that Louis didn’t even hear.

“Mmm, should we get ready for bed Lou?” Harry hummed, reaching down a bit to grip at Louis’ thighs and lift him.

Feeling Louis wrap his legs tightly around his waist, his face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Harry could tell Louis was tired, and so was he. Mostly just because arguments with Zayn were a blessed rarity. But it took a lot of energy for someone as cool headed as him to get even remotely angry when they occurred.

Silently walking four doors down the hall, without having to jostle Louis, Harry reached into his back pocket of his worn black jeans and pulled out their room key. Stepping through the door frame, and clicking the lock behind him.

Sliding his hand along the wall in the dark until he found a light switch, flicking it on. The room quickly being bathed in a soft yellow glow of a bedside lamp, revealing two beds, your typical hotel room desk and office chair that never get used, TV, and a small chest of drawers that would also never get used.

Setting him down to lay on his back on top of the bed, Harry felt Louis shiver, his mouth turning into a frown at the discomfort. Louis could get a little grumpy when he was tired. But Harry was used to it by now, after a year of living together, he’d seen it all.

“S’cold,” the generic hotel comforter felt like it had been sitting in a freezer before being put onto the mattress. The cold seeping through his thin white t-shirt, exposed arms covered in goose bumps. 

“I know. Sit up babes, come here.” Lifting up his arms, Harry gingerly pulled Louis’ shirt up over his head. Then turning around Harry went to their luggage that had been brought up for them, unzipping his quickly and pulling out a thick, soft, woodsy green jumper.

“Up,” Harry gently ordered, slipping his jumper over Louis head, and reaching under the hem to pull Louis arms through the sleeves. Then kneeling down to slip off his Vans, pulling Louis forward a little more so he could remove his black skinnies off. Louis unbuttoning and unzipping them, pushing them down a bit before Harry took them off completely. Fingers brushing gently at his skin making Louis shiver again, but this time it wasn’t because of the cold.

Smiling, dimples showing, Harry chose one of his jumpers for Louis to sleep in for his own selfish gain. It was way too big on him, the sleeves turning his hands into wooly paws. The bottom hem just barely falling past his knees, covering his black Top Mans. But Harry absolutely loved Louis in his clothes. They would always smell like him after, that signature sweet sugary vanilla scent, with a hint of Yorkshire tea.

“Okay Haz,” getting up off the bed Louis shuffled over to his bag, pulling out a toothbrush and paste, he went to the bathroom and turned on the light.

Reaching down to pull off his boots, Harry had to sit down onto the bed bouncing a bit on the coils underneath him, not well balanced enough to do it standing up. Eventually stripping down to just his Calvin Kleins, Harry joined a now fresh breathed Louis in the bathroom.

Cupping his hands under the warm water and splashing it on his face, wetting the tips of some of his curls that had separated themselves from the gel. He’d have to wash his hair before breakfast tomorrow, too tired to bother with a shower now. Or he’d just shove one of Louis’ beanies over the tangled mess tomorrow if he was really feeling lazy.

Once they’d cleaned up, Louis crawled up the bed, pulling the sheets back as he went. While Harry waited for him to get situated, hand resting on the light switch across the room. Once Louis had molded the pillows just right, and pulled the blankets up past his chin, Harry shut off the light and climbed up to his designated spot. Placing his arms in a routine position, so that when he woke they wouldn’t be asleep with pins and needles rushing through to his hand.

Louis then curled himself up into Harry’s side. Always fitting just right, Harry’s hand coming down to rest on his back. His cheek pressed up on Harry’s chest, feeling every breath and every heartbeat. One hand against his side, still covered up by the mile long sleeves of Harry’s jumper. The other arm wrapping around Harry’s torso, sleep beginning to overtake them both.

“I feel safe,” letting his thoughts slip out, as Harry pulled him in closer.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Louis words, genuinely considering that he check to see if he still had a pulse. Because he was pretty sure his heart just burst out of his chest, making him go into cardiac arrest.

Louis had never, not once, said something like that before. He’d said that he trusted Harry when he asked, but never has he said “I feel safe.” It was something new, and it made him more aware of how much he’d fallen for Louis.

He couldn’t think of anything to say other than “I love you. Louis, I’ll never leave you.”

Louis falling silent, a small smile playing on his lips, pressing himself closer, chasing Harry’s warmth. Listening as Harry began to softly croon out, holding him even tighter.

“Truly, madly, deeply I am. Foolishly, completely falling. And somehow you kicked all my walls in. So baby say you’ll always keep me. Truly, madly, deeply, falling in love. With you.”

It was beautiful, the way he wove the melody and lyrics together, able to bring out how honestly he felt about Louis into the words. Beginning to drift off himself, Harry kissed Louis on the top of his head, another whispered “I love you” shared between them. Falling asleep, tangled up in each other.

HarryHarryHarryHarry, being the last coherent thought in Louis’ mind, the calming thrum of Harry’s heart beat pulling him under completely.


	10. Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day of promotion and rehearsals before their first Auckland, New Zealand show. Louis finds out his mum is pregnant, the boys do promotional work and have some fun at rehearsals. And something in Louis clicks and he waits all day to tell Harry about it. Until he can’t hold it in anymore.

October 11, 2013

“Mum? Can you see me?” Shifting himself up into a sitting position, so he could rest his back against the headboard of the hotel room bed.

“Ya baby I can see you. I’m not that old to where I can’t work my way around a phone. We’ve FacTimed enough now.” Jays voice came through the speaker of his phone, her image slightly pixelated on his screen. “Is Harry there with you?”

It was always a bit awkward when Jay would bring up his relationship with Harry. Not that he didn’t mind talking about it with her. She knew pretty much everything, including the situation with Eleanor. She was even the one that would occasionally monitor his tweets that were directed towards her.

“Hi Jay.” Harry leaned over so his face would come into view, waving. Shoulder bumping against Louis’ as he sat up next to him. Nuzzling his nose against the mess of hair that had flattened itself against Louis’ head, he loved morning Louis.

Harry was the only one that really ever got to see the “before” Louis. Before all the hair spray, stage makeup, and styled clothes. Before all that, Louis was just a soft, sleepy, mess in the morning, all sass aside.

“Harry, to save my mother from having a heart attack, could you please put a shirt on?” Louis just smiled a little, tilting his head closer as Harry’s warm breath tickled his ear. Making sure that the both of them were out of view from Jays eyes.

“Mmm, I’m gonna take a shower Lou. Want to join?” biting his bottom lip in between his teeth as he saw Louis visibly shiver. His hand moving to rub the inside of Louis’ thigh under the sheets, making him shut his eyes and groan a little.

“Louis? Where’d you go? Harry? Quit distracting my son.” Jay ordered, knowing exactly why she could only see a white ceiling on the screen and not Louis anymore.

“Sorry Mrs. Tomlinson!” Harry chuckled, kissing Louis temple and ruffling his hair a bit before pulling back the covers and sliding out of the bed. Stretching up high, making his back pop, he then bent over, stripping off his boxers. He could see Louis staring as he sauntered over to the bathroom. Flinging his boxers behind him so they landed near Louis, with a smirk.

“Sorry mum, Harry’s being a bit cheeky. Glad we could talk for a bit. How’re the girls?” Louis turned his concentration back to Jay, clearing his throat a little. Pushing any non-family friendly thought of Harry out of his mind. He could hear the shower being turned on, the muffled sound of music from Harry’s phone coming through the bathroom door.

“Mmhmm. Whatever you say love.” Jay just rolled her eyes, Louis got that trait from her.

“The girls are fine, I just took the twins to school, Lottie and Fizz left with some friends a little bit ago. So it looks like it’s just you and me. Oh, and Eleanor is going to stop round for a bit this afternoon. She just wanted to say hi.”

“Damn, I’ll have to call again later, wanted to see the girls.” Louis snapped his fingers a bit at the disappointment. It had been about two weeks since he’d actually FaceTimed with the girls, or with any of his family members. Just texts when he could, reminding them that he hadn’t forgotten about them. “Tell El I say hi for me will ya? I just haven’t had the time to talk to her either.”

“Two chats with you today? Lucky us.” Jay just smiled, poking fun at him. “I miss you Boo Bear.” Jay would always say this whenever she could, and she would always tear up a bit at it.

“Mum, I’m a little old to be called Boo Bear now don’t you think?”

“Harry calls you that all the time. And don’t tell your mother what she can and can’t call her son. You’re my baby, I can call you whatever I want. So suck it up.” Jay just laughed out. “How’s-where are you again? New Zealand?”

“It’s fine, we only just got here on Monday. Flew out of Christchurch really late last night, like right after the show. And now we’re somewhere called Auckland, we’ve got a day off today before our first show here. And then back to Australia. It’s getting to be a bit exhausting to be honest. But I guess it comes with the occupation.”

“Mmhmm. Well we never really anticipated any of this though. So sleep has a bit more value to it now doesn’t it love?”

“Ya mum, you don’t have to rub it in though.” Louis retorted back a bit.

“Don’t get sassy with me Louis William Tomlinson.” Louis just dramatically cringed back as she said his full name.

"Ya Louis, don’t get sassy with your mum,” Harry’s voice carried over to him as he stuck his head out the door to the bathroom. Steam seeping out into the room, his curls slicked back out of his face, dark and dripping on the carpet.

Louis just stuck his tongue out at Harry before he retreated back into the bathroom, keeping the door open to get the steam out.

“Sorry mum. I actually have to cut this conversation short-”

“Is it because you and Harry want to have some hanky panky time?” Jay just cut him off. She was only joking as always, but she saw Louis turn a deep shade of red at the embarrassment.

Louis couldn’t believe his mother had just said “hanky panky,” ugh that was just humiliating on so many different levels. No child should ever have to hear their parents say “hanky panky.” Yup, he’d just been scarred for life.

“Goodbye mum!” Louis practically shouted, as he slapped his hand to his forehead trying to get her words out of his head. But failing miserably, “hanky panky,” for christ sakes.

“Oh, Louis don’t be so dramatic!” Jay just laughed. “And before you hang up and leave me here for Harry, I have some news I wanted to tell you.” Her voice ending on a more serious note.

“Louis, baby. I want to tell you before I tell anyone else because you’ve been with me through everything, so you come first. Louis, I’m pregnant.”

“Mum, that-that’s amazing!” Louis mouth dropped open in complete and utter surprise. “Harry!”

Popping his head out of the bathroom again, “what’s up Lou?”

"Harry, my mum’s pregnant. I’m gonna be a big brother-well I already am but-I’m gonna be a big brother again!” Louis was just bouncing in excitement on the bed, he could hear Jay sniffling a little bit through the speaker.

“Aw, Lou, that’s absolutely brilliant. Congrats Mrs. T.” Harry called out as he walked over to Louis, towel wrapped around his waist. Giving Louis a tight squeeze and then lifting up his chin for a kiss, feeling Louis’ smile get wider on his.

“Thanks Harry. It’s all very exciting for all of us, Dan’s just as surprised as the girls are.”

Louis could see that Jay had started crying a bit. It was all very emotional because they’d been through so much. And he was always so far away. So finding out news like this before he had to look in the tabloids for something about his family was always very nice. Because he was pretty sure that his mum knew, that the world would find out about this very, very soon.

“Anyways. I’ll leave you two to your fun,” winking.

This time Harry flushed a little as he sat down next to Louis, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I love you sweet. I’ll tell Dan and El you called to say hi too. Take good care of him Harry!” She ordered before blowing a kiss to Louis, who did the same to her. And then Louis hung up FaceTime and tossed his phone to the end of the bed with a sigh. Leaning to the side a bit so he could rest his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Can’t believe my mum’s pregnant, it’s crazy. Like, fantastic, I’m so happy for her. But that’s crazy, Haz. Mental.” Louis was dumbstruck, he didn’t know if he wanted to cry, or jump around some more, or just throw himself at Harry. Who was now gently playing with his fingers, while the other hand that was draped over his shoulders carded through his messy hair.

“Would you ever want, like, a life?” looking up a bit to see Harry’s reaction to his question.

“Lou, I have a life.” Harry thought that was a strange question to be asking. He wasn’t offended or anything, mostly just confused.

“No, that didn’t come out right,” Louis sighed out apologetically, this was kinda hard for him to get out. Which was funny because he was the loud talkative one, just as bad as Niall, and he couldn’t get this one thing out. Looking down at their fingers laced together, now too nervous to see Harry’s reaction to what he was about to put on the table.

“I meant to say, would you want a life. Like, with me, when this is all over.” Louis waved out like he was showing Harry all of their life from One Direction in front of them.

“Louis, I-”

"I mean I understand if you don’t, I just thought-I mean with my mum having kids and eventually we won’t be a band anymore. We’ve been together for a while. I just assumed that you and I would stay together. It’s okay if that’s not what you want, I’d-” Louis was just rambling, but he couldn’t get his mouth to stop and let Harry answer his question.

Waiting patiently for Louis to finish talking was one of Harry’s skilled talents. And it didn’t take long for Louis’ voice to just trail off into silence.

“Louis, have you finished?” Harry asked gently, he didn’t mind that Louis wasn’t looking at him. This must have been extremely hard for him to get out. Especially for something this serious concerning their relationship, and their future.

But there was no doubt whatsoever in his mind that he wanted to be with Louis for as long as Louis would have him. He made that decision a long time ago. He just hoped, but never really knew until now, that Louis would feel the same. He never asked this question himself because he wanted Louis to be the one. He wanted Louis to be ready so he wouldn’t have to push him into anything.

Once Louis gave a silent nod, still looking down, “Louis, I want what we have now for as long as I can have it. Even after we’re done with our careers and have moved on. I know I want to be with you. And I’m going to be as cheesy with this as I can, because I know that way, deep down, that you love it when I am.”

Harry turned and brought Louis’ face up with a finger under his chin so Louis could see how happy he was.

“Louis, I would love to have a future with you.” Smiling wide, his green eyes looking seriously and honestly down into Louis’ astonished and radiant blue.

This was the moment where everything clicked for Louis, as Harry leaned down a bit and began to tenderly kiss him. Yes, things had clicked with Harry before, like when he jumped into Harry’s arms once Simon announced that they were through to the next phase on X Factor. That’s when he knew he and Harry were going to be best friends. Or when they shared their first kiss. And especially when Harry told Louis that he loved him, and Louis said it back after two days of massive amounts of confusion.

But this click was different. This was the kind of click where Louis’ brain said “stop being so afraid,” and then gave his heart the “okay,” to be completely ready for something new with Harry. Something he knew that Harry had been wanting for, for so long, but respectfully waited for him to make the first move.

He was ready to give himself completely over to Harry, to give everything he had to him. It was risky but he wasn’t scared anymore. Harry wanted a future with him, so everything was going to be okay.

But he wasn’t going to make a move just yet, he wanted it to be special. Plus, they had breakfast and rehearsals and a few promotional interviews to do that day. And it took a good hour to get his hair looking just right so, he was going to wait. Waiting sucked, he was the worst when it came to having any form of patience. But he could wait for something like this.

“Mmm’kay Haz, I’ve gotta get over to Louise’s room, she wanted to try out a new thing with my hair today.” That was only partially true, more like he wanted Louise to do his hair so he wouldn’t let it slip to Harry that he was ready.

Patting Harry on the cheek, Louis shoved the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up a bit unsteadily. He was always clumsy in the morning, though he’d never admit it to the rest of the boys. The clumsy, and ungraceful jokes were preferably directed towards Harry, and luckily not him.

Harry just tipped over to the side, half his face being shoved into the pillow that Louis had just been sitting on. His gangly arms and legs spread out down towards the end of the bed. Reaching out a little dramatically for Louis to come back, dimples all on display.

“Noooo, five more minutes. I need a cuddle. Please LouLou?”

Harry tried using his “I’m going to whine like I’m a six year old wanting candy in a supermarket,” voice. Which usually worked every time, it mostly just made Louis laugh into agreement. But this time he just turned around, from where he’d been digging for fresh clothes in his bag, and put his hands on his hips. Shaking his head with a smirk and silently mouthing out the word “no,” before turning back around.

Knowing Louis wouldn’t budge Harry just rolled over and grabbed his phone from the small bedside table where he’d tossed it after his shower. He had a few missed calls, one from his sister, the others were just management, and he wasn’t really in the mood to talk business. Not this early in the morning, he had to at least have a bit of toast and a good fryup before any of that.

“Louis,” Harry called out, as he had gone into the bathroom to wash his face and throw on his clothes.

“I’m not going to cuddle with you Haz, I’ve got to get ready to go.” Louis walked out to give him the classic “Tommo’s getting annoyed face,” his toothbrush in the side of his mouth. He already had on a pair of black denim trousers, and a loose fitting Buffalo Bills V-neck top.

This was one of Harry’s least favorite shirts. It wasn’t that Louis didn’t look good, because anything he wore was noteworthy. He was a casual wear fashion force to be reckoned with. But this shirt didn’t show much for his imagination and he liked a little bit of collarbone “it is what it is,” tattoo action.

“Crush my heart why don’t ya,” Harry huffed playfully. “Louis I was going to ask if you had any breakfast requests, since I’m gonna make a call to the desk so it’ll be ready when we get down there. I’m just really craving one of those classic home fryups. Not healthy I know, but I’ll work it off at rehearsals.”

The boys had been getting really into fitness and staying healthy, especially Liam. He was always Mr. Gym but he’d toned it down a little by their second tour. He still encouraged the rest of them to get into some type of workout routine. And Harry was glad he did because the nonstop action that came with being on tour, and doing back to back arena shows could really mess with your body.

Harry had to wait a minute for Louis’ answer. He had to go back into the bathroom so he could spit into the sink and wash out his mouth, since Harry had asked him mid-brush.

Coming back around the corner, morning breath defeated, Louis bent down to pick up his Vans that had been tossed under the hotel desk from the night before. Walking over to the end of their bed, Louis sat down and began to pull on his shoes. No socks though, he hated socks sometimes. 

Harry had already dialed for the front desk and was making his breakfast order, as polite as ever, for sure charming the pants off of whoever was on the other end.

“For god sakes Haz, you’re ordering breakfast, not chatting up some fan,” Louis just whispered, rolling his eyes as he moved on to slipping on his other shoe. Rolling up the cuffs of his jeans once the laces had been pulled tight.

“What do you want babes?” Harry just winked at him, the cheeky bastard. Louis just shuffled over and reached to grab the phone from Harry’s hand, but missed as Harry held it high above his head.

“Harry-give-me-the-phone. Give it!” Louis growled out, it wasn’t fair that Harry got to be so tall. It made play fights a lot harder to win when it was against Harry. Giving up, Louis just shoved at Harry’s chest, he could hear a light voice coming through the speaker asking if “anyone was still there.”

Laughing a bit at Louis defeated face, Harry just brought the phone back to his ear, “yes, sorry to keep you waiting love. My friend here wants COCO Puffs,” Harry guessed correctly almost every time. Louis wasn’t a very picky eater and he always had his favorites. So he would usually go for one of them instead of being adventurous.

“Ya, no, skim milk would be better.” Harry moved the phone away for a brief second as Louis stood and leaned over to kiss him. Mouthing out a “see you in thirty,” before walking out the door, backpack slung over his shoulder, football in his hands.

“When would you like that to be ready for you?” The woman from the front desk asked, her voice trembling a little. She sounded young, and Harry figured that she was having an internal freak out at the fact that she was taking his breakfast order. He didn’t want to let himself get too big headed but that was usually the case whenever he made any sort of call for anything, anywhere.

Unless the person on the other end was a guy, he would never get a fangirl reaction if it was a guy.

Take that back, it did happen once when he’d called for Louis’ twenty first birthday cake. That guy sounded like he was going to pass out. He was hyperventilating so much when he took down his name for the order, that Harry had to actually ask him to breathe and calm down.

“Give it an hour or so. And this can be included in room’s 509 and 512’s tab too. I assume they’ve called?” Harry asked gently, really not wanting to say anything to make the poor girls heart stop.

“Yes-yes, they’ve called too Mr. Styles. Crap-I mean. Oh now I’ve done it. I’m sorry, I just assumed-right. I’ll just-will that be all?” She sounded like she was going to cry for slipping up like that.

He’d have to call the hotel manager and tell him that the girl at the front desk was absolutely fantastic, just so she wouldn’t get into trouble. Which he did as soon as he’d hung up with her.

Harry walked over to Niall and Liam’s room once he’d made himself look decent. Which didn’t take much, just a bit of hairspray and the usual skinny trousers, white crew neck t-shirt, and boots. He went for his favorite black one’s today, very simple. And grabbed a red, black, and blue plaid shirt before heading out the door.

Zayn was already waiting with the others before he got there. Things between the two of them weren’t as awkward as they had been since their argument. But there was still a bit of tension there because of how protective Zayn could get. And when it came to Louis, he could be a bit overbearing at times.

But Harry had reassured him once more that he was not going to force Louis to do anything he didn’t want to. Just so he could relax a bit and ease up on the subject of their sex life.

“Did you have issues with the girl at the front desk? Christ, thought she was gonna scream or something when I called for breakfast.” Niall was walking backwards down the hall as he directed his question towards Harry and Zayn.

“Careful Ni, don’t fall over,” Liam warned in his Daddy Direction voice. Niall just rolled his eyes and kept on walking backwards.

“Ya she was definitely fangirling when I called, poor thing must’ve had a heart attack, when the ever so charming Harry called her after us.” Zayn just teased, shoving Harry a little as the reached the elevator and leaned against the wall to wait.

The boys would always let Niall press the buttons. He’d claimed when they first stayed in hotel together that it was his favorite thing to do. And Liam, being Liam, told the others to let Niall do it every time they got in an elevator. And it’d been that way ever since.

Once they reached the lobby, they were all ushered to a separate room by their security. Apparently a crowd of enthusiastic girls had already grouped around the front of their hotel. Which was a bit mad because of how early it was.

Most of their security team, stylists, and PR people had already sat down to eat. Louis was nowhere to be seen so Harry sat himself down at a table which he assumed was for them. The unopened box of COCO Puffs sitting next to a bowl and a jug of milk sort of gave it away.

Harry was halfway through his eggs when Louis showed up, slapping a hand onto Zayn’s shoulder before sitting down.

His hair was artfully messy, hair sticking up a bit in the back, the rest swooped to one side. Louis had also shaved some of the scruff off a bit too, making himself look a little more presentable for the press meetings they had later on. Harry didn’t want him to shave it all off, he liked this look on him. Made him look more rugged and tough.

“How we doin’ boys?” Louis asked cheerily as he ripped open the top of his cereal and poured it till it was overflowing in his bowl.

“Someone’s in a good mood, what’s the deal Tomlinson?” Liam asked around the bit of toast in his mouth.

“I can’t have a sunny disposition at the breakfast table without being questioned. Goodness me, how rude of you Payne-oh.”

Niall just snorted into his juice at Louis’ teasing voice, something had to definitely be up. And he was hoping it wasn’t a prank, because Louis’ pranks were always good and always unexpected.

He really didn’t want another stick man drawn on his leg, because the other one from weeks ago still hadn’t come off. Sharpie and his pale skin really didn’t go well together. Plus, he’d pulled a prank on Louis a few days ago, waking him up with an air horn which then resulted in him falling out of his bunk in front of the others who were watching, and hitting the floor. So a revenge prank was inevitable at this point.

Louis was actually just in a very pleasant mood. And he just smiled like an idiot as he shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Harry grinning right next to him at the euphoric attitude Louis had. Having no idea what the reasoning for it was but he was elated all the same.

Reaching over to put his hand on Louis’ knee under the table, brushing his thumb around in circles absentmindedly. Putting his attention back to his own breakfast.

-

The boys had a lot to do that day, their schedule was a bit swamped with interviews, and some private meet and greets with fans. This was the norm though when they only had one day in between shows. Tomorrow would be their first night of the two shows scheduled at a place called Vector Arena. So rehearsals would probably go down for an extra hour.

The stage was always the same. But it was a matter of tweaking the choreography a bit each time, so that even the fans in the nosebleeds on the side of the stage could get a good show.

By the time their promotional things were done they had to quickly pile into a car and be rushed to the arena. It would take them about a forty five minute drive, giving the boys time to rest up a bit. Zayn was already knocked out five minutes into the drive, typical. Liam was texting away to Sophia, with Niall’s head lolling on his shoulder.

Harry and Louis sat behind the three of them, Louis’ elbow propped up on the bit of plastic sticking out from the window. His head in his hand as he watched the cars speed by on the highway. His other hand was placed loosely in Harry’s, not really holding it, just touching, their fingers twisting together randomly.

“What’re you thinking about Lou?” Harry asked as Louis turned to face him before pulling their hands up so he could kiss the back of Harry’s.

Resting their hands back onto Harry’s thigh, “nothing, just a bit tired. Happy still but, tired. You know how I feel about being asked the same question at every interview all the time.” Louis just sighed, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Takes a lot out of you doesn’t it babes?” Harry understood, he knew Louis hated it and would put all his energy into answering the same question, with a different answer, at each interview, just to be polite.

Nodding, Louis just turned back to looking out the window, shutting his eyes after he counted the hundredth car that passed by.

Harry just kept on playing with Louis’ fingers, his thumb occasionally brushing the inside of his wrist. Pulling out his phone with ear buds attached from his pocket with his free hand. Harry gently unraveled his phone from the cord and nudged Louis a bit with his shoulder.

“Music?” He just motioned for Louis to take one of the ear buds, which he did with a smile and a “thank you,” before putting one in his right ear. Harry putting the other in his left, he quickly pulled up their playlist which he’d been adding to every so often. He kept hearing songs that really fit their relationship perfectly. And Louis would always love hearing the new additions to the mix.

Scrolling through the song titles till he found the one he’d been thinking of. A cover of Ho Hey by these two girls named Lennon and Maisy that he’d seen on YouTube a few times. It had a bit of a country feel to it, which he wasn’t much of a country fan, but he liked the way they harmonized.

Louis’ index finger just tapped to the beat in Harry’s hand, his head bobbing along a little, eyes still shut peacefully. Louis’ dark marks had practically gone now, not needing as much stage makeup to cover the sleeplessness from his eyes.

It made Harry relax a little bit more knowing that Louis wouldn’t hit a wall of exhaustion while on stage or something. He knew Liam felt the same way.

Harry eventually drifted off into a power nap as well, his head resting on the back of the seat. Once they got there, Zayn woke Harry up by punching him playfully in the arm, making him jolt a bit, forgetting where he was.

And of course, Zayn woke Louis up with a kiss to the forehead, beating Harry to it. As he leaned over the back of his seat to reach, being all affectionate, instead of giving him a dead arm like he’d done with Harry.

“You boys ready? We’ve got to go through the set list and encore at least twice before ten. Then we can grab some dinner, but that’s only if we get all this done.” Liam clapped his hands together once they’d entered the rehearsal area of the arena. Paul their choreographer, was already set up with his laptop which was connected to some very large speakers.

They all shoved their backpacks into a pile in the corner of the room, and began walking into a smaller version of their stage that had been taped up on the floor.

"Louis! Nu-uh put that back. Come on we’ve got work to do.” Paul ordered, catching Louis in the act of pulling his football out of his bag before he could even get it out completely.

“Aw come on Paul, just a quick kick about!” Louis hadn’t made another move to pull his football out of his bag completely just yet.

“No. Now get over here Tomlinson. Let’s at least get through five songs before I even consider that.” Paul had put his foot down, and thankfully Louis listened, shoved the ball back in his backpack, and sauntered over to the X taped on the floor with his name written on it in red sharpie.

“Thank you.” Was all Paul said before he clicked Up All Night to play, making it come blaring through the speakers. Counting down the beat, before Liam began to sing into an imaginary microphone held up to his mouth.

They had just finished going over the moves for Teenage Dirtbag, memorizing where they had to be on the stage for each chorus, before Paul gave them their first break.

“Five songs my ass,” Louis just called out jokingly before taking a long chug of water from his Nalgene. Niall was sorely tempted to smack the underside of the bottle so that water would spill all down Louis’ front. But he denied himself the perfect opportunity, knowing that if he did, that he’d get just as much water thrown back on him.

They were able to get halfway through their set list, only a few accidents here and there. Mostly just Harry running into Niall, or Louis forgetting that he had to go up the stairs and not stand on the ramp, resulting in Zayn and him toppling over onto the floor. Which then turned into a wrestling match between the two which went on for about six minutes. Louis had won of course, but Zayn, being Zayn, let him win that one anyways.

“Alright guys, I’m going to be nice and not make you go through the choreography for Little Things and Change My Mind. So we can just mo-”

"But we don’t have any choreography to do for those ones,” Niall just interjected, his face looking extremely confused. Liam just patted him on the shoulder as the others just burst out into laughter. Paul was just making a face at him, waiting to see how long it would take for Niall to catch on. “I don’t get it, why’re you all laughing? It’s true though, we don’t”

“Niall, Niall mate, just stop and think about what you’re saying for a second.” Zayn just laughed, trying to get him to understand. It’s not like Niall was trying to be funny, he was genuinely serious, which made it all the more comical.

Screwing his face up a bit, replaying what Paul had said in his head, he suddenly got it. He just started to laugh out with the others, a little late on the joke. “Oh, I get it now. You guys are laughing because of-ohhhh-kay.” Making them all laugh even harder because Niall was so slow with that one.

By the time they’d finished with everything they were an hour over their scheduled finish time. Even Liam was begging for Paul to let them end early, not wanting to go through the encore again. He thought they had it down pretty good. But in the back of his mind he knew that he’d just get a big fat “No” from him. He even pouted a bit, if you’re gonna beg for something you might as well go all the way. But Paul didn’t budge. Louis didn’t even get to touch his football, let alone get it out of his bag again.

Louis had jumped on Zayn’s back wanting a piggyback ride as soon as practice was over. Harry trudging behind holding his backpack as well as Louis’.

Louis didn’t jump on Harry’s back only because he’d mentioned that it had been hurting him a little a few days ago. So Louis had steered clear of any physical activity that would make his back worse. Opting for Zayn as his second choice instead. Harry didn’t mind, it at least helped ease the remaining tension between him and Zayn a lot more.

Niall had clamored up on Liams back mirroring Louis’ actions. Whispering in Liam’s ear, “wanna challenge em’ to a race to the car?” Pointing with one hand over at Louis and Zayn. Nodding a grin plastered on his face, Liam began to run, careful not to drop Niall.

Passing Harry, then getting up next to Louis and Zayn, Niall called out behind him, “race ya slowpokes to the car! Yaaa Liam, run faster!” His cackling laughter trailing off behind them as they passed.

Harry ran ahead of Louis and Zayn as well, gaining on Liam and Niall too shouting, “I’ll be the judge! Slow down a bit Niam so I can get to the bloody car without tripping, before you do.”

Smirking as he ran at the fact that he’d just used their nickname. The boys had all learned theirs by now, going onto Tumblr the day after Louis had told Harry and Zayn about it. Curious to see what other pairings their fans had come up with. Harry still liked Larry though, it had a nice ring to it. Niall protested at that statement claiming that Niam was better. But theirs was real so Harry won that argument by a long shot.

Zayn gripped Louis’ thighs that were wrapped tight at his hips, feeling Louis’ smile against his neck, he booked it after the others. He was not going to back down from this challenge, especially one as entertaining as a piggyback ride race.

“Shit, Liam! Zayn’s winning! Come on-nuh! Niall just shouted as Zayn and Louis passed them in a blur. Damn Malik was fast, he was lucky Louis was so light. Liam just laughed at how persistent Niall was, he had a bit of a competitive streak, Louis was just as bad, if not worse.

Speeding up Liam passed the pair and got through the exit door, just before they could, cutting them off. He could hear Louis swear behind them over Niall’s triumphant call of, “suck it Tommo!” as they reached Harry who was leaning casually against their black Escalade. A few of their security team waiting around another car next to it. Paul already with them.

Breathless, Liam dropped Niall to his feet so he could turn around and pick him up in a victory hug. Lifting him up in the air a bit as Niall began to sing some victory song, that sounded like something they played at a football match when the home team would get a goal.

Zayn coming in a close second behind them, just set Louis down gently and turned to hug him as well. Louis didn’t mind that they’d lost, it was all just for fun this time. Liam and Niall just jumped on the two of them, Harry included, forming a massive group hug.

Once they’d all settled down and had piled into the cars, Preston, one of their security members informed them that they were going to get to have dinner out. Thus, an extremely loud eruption of cheers filled the car. They had found a small, but well reviewed, italian place nearby. One that agreed to no photographs, no paparazzi leaks, and would clear out all customers and staff for the night. They just requested for there to be one chef, and the manager, and the restaurant owner to be there.

Preston, Paul their tour manager, their choreographer, and Alberto another security guard, picked a table on the opposite side of the restaurant. Always being respectful to the boys privacy.

The place was nice, had a very cozy feel to it, with the generic red and white checkered tablecloths, and the small lit candles in the center of the table. The whole place smelled like garlic and tomato sauce, and pretty much everything on the menu had pasta.

Louis had sat down next to Harry on one side of the square table, Niall next to Liam on the other. And Zayn sat down on one end in between Louis and Liam. It had been a while since they could all have a sit down dinner without worrying about fans finding them. They were basically off the radar with all the accommodations that the restaurant owner made, based off of the security teams requests.

“Man I’m so hungry I could eat a whole plate of-I don’t even know what I want…” Niall’s voice trailed off in thought, his stomach growling as he looked over all the choices.

They had to skip out on lunch that day, only getting to munch on ham and cheese wraps that one of the radio shows had brought for them. They were just too busy to really eat something filling, that would carry them through till dinner.

“This is nice, isn’t Lou?” Harry asked as he began to read what was in the Pesto Cavatappi. He noticed that Louis had gone a bit quiet once they’d sat down.

Louis was chewing on his bottom lip which was a sure sign that he was thinking hard about something. Reaching over under the table Harry just rested his hand on Louis’ knee.

“Hmmm?” Louis had been deep in thought, snapping out of it quickly once he felt Harry touch him. “Oh, ya, it’s no dinner for two. Stuck with these goofs over here,” Louis pointed at Liam, Niall, and Zayn jokingly. Playing off the fact that he’d zoned out. He was thinking about how he’d tell Harry that he was ready to go all the way.

He’d been thinking about it on and off all day actually and it was beginning to bother him. He almost blurted it out during one of their interviews because he’d zoned out so much. That would have been disastrous, and he thanked the heavens above that he didn’t slip up that badly on live radio.

Harry just let Louis go quiet again, knowing that if he wanted to talk about it, he would. He was the patient one, not Louis. It would come out eventually, whatever it was. Louis didn’t even know what he wanted to order by the time the restaurant owner came to their table after giving them some time to decide.

His vision kept going out of focus every time he tried to look at his options. Harry just squeezed his knee silently and ordered for him, what a gentleman. Ugh, he had to tell Harry soon, whisper it in his ear or something, he couldn’t even concentrate on the joke Niall was telling. Laughing half-heartedly once he noticed the others were laughing, assuming it was a good one when Zayns eyes started to water.

Once their food had arrived, thankfully Harry had ordered him a nice four cheese ravioli with basil and sauteed mushrooms. Harry knew him so well. While Harry opted for a chicken fettuccine alfredo, forking up a piece of chicken and a few noodles and offering it to Louis. Who closed his mouth over the bit of food, and did the same with his plate for Harry. It was a very couple-y thing to do, and it made Niall vocally “awww,” at the pair of them.

“You guys are just too cute,” Liam cooed out making Harry’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink as his dimples showed up in a smile. “I’m serious Harry. You guys don’t see how insanely adorable you’ve become since you got together.” Niall and Zayn we’re looking at them as well, nodding their heads in agreement.

Zayn mostly looking at Louis who was pushing a mushroom around with his fork in the sauce on his plate, trying to hide his face. Noticing that maybe Louis didn’t want any eyes on the pair of them, Zayn changed the subject quickly. Pulling Liam and Niall’s attention away from them with the words, “what movie should we watch tonight lads?” Knowing all too well that it would distract them for a bit. Out of corner of his eye he could see Louis look up at him with a small but appreciative smile.

Clearing his throat, Louis turned to Harry who was still a bit pink as he chewed slowly on a bite of bread stick. Holding the half eaten piece out over his plate a bit, balancing it on the edge.

“Haz?” his voice came out in a low breathy whisper, he wasn’t even sure Harry heard him. But Harry had very good hearing when it came to Louis, so he put the bread down and turned his attention over to him.

He expected that Louis was going to talk about what he’d been so lost in thought over earlier that evening. But if Harry really looked back, Louis had been a bit off all day apart from this morning. Louis was still in a great mood, but he was going back and forth between not really being there and then being completely there with them. So he braced himself a bit for whatever Louis was about to say, hand squeezing at his knee in encouragement.

“Haz?” Louis repeated again even quieter than the first time, his voice cracking a little.

“What is it Lou?” Harry just whispered leaning over to Louis’ ear. He got the feeling that Louis wanted this to be somewhat private. Louis had gone to biting his lip again, making it get red at the abuse.

Louis couldn’t hold it in anymore. What with Liam talking about how cute they were, and Harry being all Mr. Charming. It was too much and his chest was hurting with how badly he wanted to tell him. It felt like it was going to burst out of him, making his back arch at the force of it all. At how much love he had for the curly headed, long limbed, warm, and caring, feels like home boy, that was sitting next to him.

Taking a deep breath, “Haz, there’s something I need to say…” Louis had to clear his throat again.

He had to get this right, it was extremely important that he did. Louis wanted it, so badly, to be one of those moments that gets branded into Harry’s, and his, memory as one of the best days of Harry’s life. Up there with a few others, like their first kiss and when they met.

“This morning, when-when you said you wanted a future with me…” Louis stammered a bit, having trouble finding the words. He couldn’t believe he was actually saying this, well he could, but at the dinner table with Liam, Niall, and Zayn. He was very grateful that Zayn was doing a pretty good job at distracting the others.

“Ya, why? Do you not want that?” Harry whispered back. His eyes searching Louis’ for any sign of doubt or change of heart, but he couldn’t find any.

“No, Harry I do. But…”

“But what babes?” Harry just pushed a bit, grabbing Louis’ hands in his and holding them tight.

“Harry I-something clicked when you said yes to a future with me.” Louis’ eyes were locked on Harry’s, unable to break away. “Something clicked. And, what I’m trying to say is. Harry I’m not scared anymore. I mean…sorry that didn’t sound right.” Louis shook his head looking down at their hands a bit frustrated with himself.

“Louis, what are you trying to tell me?” Louis was just a mess, and Harry thought that it was absolutely adorable, he could just watch him struggle with complete and utter fondness in his eyes.

Looking up into piercing green, Louis took another deep breath, his heart pounding in his ears. “Harry, what I meant to say was, I’m ready.” Harry’s face turned from tender to only mildly confused.

“Ready for what exactly?” He was completely lost at this statement. And he wasn’t entirely sure how to react. Because he didn’t know what he should be reacting to.

"Harry, I’m ready to go all the way with you. To-you know-take us a bit further like you’ve been wanting. Except now I want it too. I want you.” Louis just breathed out, his hands holding on for dear life in Harry’s. There it was out, his heart was placed on a silver platter for Harry to take entirely, and it felt so incredibly good.

It took a second for Louis’ words to make sense to Harry. But once they did his breath hitched and his heart grew three sizes bigger. And all he could do was blindly, (his vision had gone a bit blurry) lean in to kiss Louis, untangling one of his hands so he could reach up to cup his face. Not caring that Liam, Zayn, and Niall were sitting just across from him.

Louis had just shown Harry that he was one hundred percent with him on this. That he was ready to give Harry all of what he is, and that he wasn’t afraid to take that kind of risk. Which it wasn’t a risk at all because Harry would never in a million years break Louis, not ever. But it didn’t matter.

Nothing else mattered, except Louis. And what Louis had just given him.


	11. Part Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour is almost over, all that’s left is the Japan premiere. But the odds are always against Louis and Harry, management keeping them apart until Louis breaks under pressure. But they can’t keep them apart for long, the two of them like magnets. Always returning to one another, never straying, never letting go.  
> (smut moment.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for this one. I hope you liked reading it just as much as I loved writing it. I say loved because I wrote this back in December and finally thought that maybe Ao3 would be a better format for my readers than the small font that Tumblr brings. It's my baby.

November 3, 2013

Nothing between Louis and Harry really got underway after Louis decided to jump ship for Harry. The high physical demands that the Take Me Home Tour required had caught up with Harry, making him fall ill for five days. Although he still pushed on through because it was important that he did. Because, to finish off their tour in Australia it was literally all back to back shows. No time to rest, all of them running on whatever sleep they could get on the plane or the bus.

Louis could only take care of Harry as much as he was allowed. Because Harry, who although loved Louis’ presence and “lets play doctor,” care didn’t want to make him sick either. So they had been unenthusiastically sleeping in separate beds whenever they stayed in a hotel. But, without fail, Harry would always wake up on every one of those mornings, with Louis splayed out and asleep on his chest. Hugging him tightly, obviously not caring that he was risking his own personal health as well.

Another big thing was that Zayn had proposed to Perrie, huge news for all of them. Zayn loved her so he couldn’t think of anything else to do but to put a ring on her finger. None of the boys were there to witness the actual proposal. They’d been given a day off to go home or relax, Louis having to spend it with Eleanor, Harry got a skeleton with a hat tattooed near his ship, Niall got his knees checked out, and Liam surfed.

Zayn wasn’t even sure if it was the right time to do it yet. But once she said “yes,” he felt like everything had fallen into place for him. Buying a new home for his mum and family, the band was insanely successful, his relationship with the boys couldn’t be better, and now he was getting married to the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. And he called Harry, Liam, Niall, and of course Louis as soon as it happened. Wanting to share the news with the people he loved most.

Once they got back to work though, someone from their Modest management team, that stayed with them on tour, let it slip that Louis and Harry were beginning to get too close. The fans were beginning to notice the influx of “Larry” activity. That part was true, they had been showing a bit more PDA than normal.

Once their management team caught wind of Harry and Louis’ PDA overseas, they quickly took the necessary action to separate them. Making sure that they didn’t sit or stand next to each other during interviews. Pushing out a few tweets about Eleanor missing Louis, and wanting to see him. The usual.

But the usual just meant that Louis’ irritability level was at an all time high. He had absolutely zero patience for anything. He was constantly in a sour mood, snapping at some of the interviewers whenever a question about girls came up. Forcing on a fake smile for the cameras at promotional photo shoots. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, he was just upset. He understood why management had to do it, and he had a long conversation on the phone with Eleanor and his mum about how frustrated he felt.

“I just want to be with Harry. I can’t even kiss him in our dressing room without a PR person giving me a stare down. It’s two thousand and thirteen for fucks sake. Oh-sorry mum. But honestly, I’m sick of it. Aren’t you El? I mean they even have Harry and I in separate hotel rooms now so the staff doesn’t say anything if a fan asks. Of course that hasn’t kept us from sneaking into each others rooms, but that’s besides the bloody point!”

He could just go on for forever about how stupid all of this was. But he’d never tell Harry, like always, Louis didn’t want Harry to feel the need to burden himself with problems that weren’t his to carry. But he couldn’t hold it in for long, eventually, Louis broke.

A few nights before flying from Australia to Japan, Harry had caught Louis in the middle of an emotional breakdown. Harry was worried about Louis, seeing easily past the walls Louis had built up to keep him from knowing how hurt he really was. He knew having to be separated from each other took a lot out of him.

Harry was Louis’ support system and vice versa, take that away and it’s just a force of constant pressure pinning you down, too strong to fight against. And Louis, though he took on the role of “Larry is bullshit,” so well, wasn’t as strong as Harry. Because Harry, still having to endure the separation, didn’t have a girls name to stick to his. And management really wasn’t playing fair at all during the past few weeks while they finished up in Sydney and Melbourne. And it didn’t look like they planned on easing up on Louis anytime soon.

So, he lied to the person at the front desk, saying he was Louis and that he’d lost his key card, quickly obtaining a fresh copy before practically running if not sprinting to Louis’ room. Where he then found Louis, curled up tightly in a ball on the floor of his hotel bathroom, hyperventilating around heavy broken sobs that wracked his whole body. 

Louis didn’t talk about it once they woke up together the next morning. He didn’t have to because Harry just knew. So Louis just curled himself even closer into Harry’s side, because it was the closest they’d been in weeks, before drifting off to sleep again.

And that’s all they did, sleep, cuddle, brief hidden kisses at the end of the night before passing out, and comforting squeezes to the knee or shoulder. That was all they could do, not really getting much of a day off to give their relationship any further attention.

The reason for all the separation was mostly because for one, Louis was constantly worried about how Harry was feeling when he fell ill. Making sure he was drinking enough fluids every second, and resting whenever he could.

And second was because Harry just really wanted to touch Louis non-stop, when he could. It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help himself. Especially now that Louis was one hundred percent, entirely, forever, his. There was this massive build up of sexual frustrations between the two of them. And Harry was growing impatient, it was like the odds were against them.

As soon as Louis says “I’m ready,” fate says, “oh no you don’t curly boy, not tonight and not ever will you take little Lous virginity.”

It was true, Louis had confessed this fact to Harry and the others a few years back. When the boys had gathered around a fire at Harrys stepdad’s bungalow home. They had just been put together as a band and they had some serious “get to know your bro,” studying to do.

-

July 24, 2010

They were all confessing weather they’d lost their virginity or not. A very typical thing for teenage boys to talk about, comparing how many girl friends they had, how much action they got. They were young and they’d just been put through to the live showing of X Factor, of course they were going to do some “male bonding.” And this was what they chose to “bond” over.

Through all the questions, Louis had stayed unusually quiet. Ducking his head down in the blanket that lay over him, staring silently into the fire pit. This didn’t go unnoticed by any of the boys.

Once Harry had finished confessing that he’d lost his virginity to a girl from his school in Cheshire. And how he’d been caught with her in bed by his step dad, hoping out loud that she wouldn’t come forward with the story, if they became famous or something. The boys then all turned their attentions to Louis.

“What about you Tomlinson? We’ve all told ours, why not tell yours?” Zayn just pushed a bit making Louis fidget in his chair. Nudging him in the elbow with his fist to get him to talk.

“Ya Tommo, what’s your dirty little secret?” Niall sat up a bit, trying to get a better look at the kids face over the flickering flames of the pit.

“Man that’s a good song. Classic,” Harry interjected.

“Harry, what are you talking about?” Zayn questioned if Harry was all there, sometimes. He always seemed to be a bit slow, and his conversation topics were always confusing. To be completely honest he was kinda too posh for his taste. Ya, he would seriously have to get used to Harry’s personality if they were going to be in a band together.

“You know? That song, I’ll tell you my dirty little secret, don’t tell anyone or you’ll be-something, something- regret.” Harry sang out, mumbling around the words he didn’t know, and trailing off to an embarrassed silence. Once he noticed Liam, Niall, and Zayn looking at him, slightly perplexed at his sudden outburst of random singing.

“Anyways,” Niall drawled out, bringing everyone’s attention mercilessly back onto Louis. Who had at this point sunk so far down into his chair, that if he went any further he’d be in danger of falling to the ground, and his feet going straight into the fire.

“Doncaster, when did-you know-get it in?” Niall asked, making an obscene hand gesture as well. The other boys cat calling jokingly at how funny that looked and sounded coming from the little freckled Irishman. Niall gave off too much of the “innocent kid” vibe to say or even think the words, “get it in.”

Louis could feel four sets of eyes burning through the blanket on top of him that he’d been trying to use as a shield. It was a very touchy subject for him, especially since he came from a home of all girls. He didn’t really spend that much time hanging out with boys after school hours. Ya he had friends, who were boys, but he was always needed by his mum to babysit his sisters. Always having to play the big brother roll, rather than play the rowdy school kid with his mates.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t popular at school, which he was. Louis was always the entertainer, or the class clown. His best mates always loved to have him around in the school halls for a quick laugh. But, he’d never really had these sort of conversations with any of his friends before. Sex talk wasn’t foreign to him, it just wasn’t something he used in normal conversation. And he really didn’t feel comfortable discussing his relationships with a group of young boys he barely knew.

“I don’t want to talk about it, it-it’s private. Why do you even need to know? It’s not going to make a difference to how we perform as a group is it? Can’t we go back to what we’re going to wear? I liked that topic a lot more.” Louis asked, attempting to sound nonchalant to the others, when deep inside he was running scared.

“Aw come on, Lou.” Harry just whined out a bit, really curious to know his story. Completely unaware that he’d just created a nickname for the older boy to his left. It didn’t go unnoticed by Louis though, his eyes flashing over to Harry for a brief second, only a little intrigued by the new shortened version of his name coming from the curly kid.

Liam and Niall started to chant his name, egging him on. While Zayn just grinned and Harry sort of just stared, no expression, just stared. Niall had started to increase the volume of his voice, getting louder, Louis’ name being echoed around the yard, it could probably be heard around the entire neighborhood. And was that a dog he could hear barking in the distance?

“Oh-kay! Just, someone please shut up the damn leprechaun, and Justin Bieber over there!” Louis spat out in annoyance.

Liam and Niall both fell silent at that, Zayn’s grin faltering a bit. They were not expecting Louis to use such a harsh tone of voice with them. Niall especially looked a bit taken aback at the insult that had just been thrown at him like a slap in the face. Liam wasn’t too phased, he’d been called that before, but he was starting to think that maybe they were bullying Louis too much. Was it really that important that they knew?

“Louis, it’s alright if you don’t wa-” Harry started, reaching over to pat Louis on the arm but he just cringed back.

“Ya mate, we don’t have to know, it’s cool.” Zayn just interjected over Harry, noticing like the others that Louis had moved away from Harry’s reach.

Louis leaned forward, his face a little too close to the edge of the fire pit, looking down at his TOMS that were planted on the ground. His elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together. He took a deep breath, focusing on taking the nerves out of his voice so it wouldn’t tremble.

“I’m a virgin okay? Happy now?” And then Louis pushed himself up and out of the chair, and walked off towards the end of the grassy field. Leaving them all to sit in awkward and guilt filled silence.

It was dark on the opposite end of the yard, Louis’ TOMS had started to soak up the water on the grass left over from the afternoon rain. He just crossed his arms and stared up at the glowing moon, he could see his breath every so often when he exhaled. His feet were getting cold but he could care less. It was embarrassing what he’d just said to the others. Especially when he was the oldest out of them all.

He should have more experience, he should be more knowledgeable about these types of things. The only base he’d gotten to so far was french kissing and a little boob action. Never further than that because the girls would always get nervous and giggly. Ending it with just a snog and nothing more. It only bothered Louis once, but after that he just sort of dealt with it. Making him seem like more of a gentleman in the girls eyes, even though he wasn’t really trying to be.

What was worse is that recently he’d begun developing a strange feeling for this boy named Nick that lived down the street. It was a little stressful because he didn’t quite understand how to deal with it. And now that he’d just been put in a boy band, that would be seen in the public eye soon, that just made his situation all the more worse.

About a month ago now, he was playing a bit of football with Nick and his mates from school in a neighborhood park. Louis tripped himself up on the pitch and fell, thus the other boys took the opportunity to tackle him further into the mud. Once the scuffle had finished, Nick reached out a hand to help Louis up. He pulled a little too hard and Louis had fallen into him, their chests bumping roughly together, and their faces extremely close.

Nick just stepped back and gently reached to pull a clod of dirt and grass that was clinging to Louis’ hair. And Louis just blushed, stammered out a “thanks,” and then he quickly told his mates that he had coursework to do and that he had to run home. And later that night while Louis lay restless in his bed, the thought of Nick flashed in his mind with one word attached to the mental image. “Fit,” Nick was fit. And for three weeks after that he woke up uncomfortably, almost every morning, in sticky boxers.

It scared the living shit out of him, but another part of him really liked the thought of kissing a guy and not a girl. He still liked girls, but now it was like he’d opened a new door of sexual curiosity. And he wanted to know more. But he never said anything to anyone about it, he knew he’d lose the respect of his friends. And he wasn’t going to risk being the weird kid in school, he didn’t need any bullys.

He could hear someone trudging through the grass behind him. As the sound got closer, it began to pull Louis out from being lost in thought. And then a smaller body was pressed up close to his side, Harry. He could feel Harry shiver a little against his arm, hear his teeth chatter a bit.

Sniffing, “aren’t you cold?”

Louis kept his eyes on the sky, shaking his head a little. He was too embarrassed and irritated to have any more room in his body to feel anything else. Cold included.

“Well I am. Wanna come back to the fire pit? I could go get some marshmallows from the pantry, we could cook em’. I’m slightly allergic but you can have some if you want.” Harry’s voice came out in a whisper, treating Louis like he was some frightened animal about to run at the slightest sound. Harry had a very deep voice for someone his age, and Louis also noticed that he spoke very slowly. It was endearing, and kinda cute how it didn’t match Harry’s baby face at all.

He just shook his head again in a silent no, shuffling to the side a little, Harry’s lack of knowledge of personal space making him slightly uncomfortable. They stood staring up at the sky, not saying anything for another five minutes before Harry cleared his throat. Somehow his arm had reattached itself to the side of Louis’ during that short span of time.

“It’s okay you know.” Harry was looking at Louis now, face as serious as he could make it. He could tell Louis was upset. He’d be too if he’d been pressured to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about. He barely knew this kid, but for some reason he felt drawn to him. He remembered meeting Louis in the loo before his audition. He was so cool, not nervous at all. Just smiling and patting him on the back saying, “you’ll get in, you’ve got nothing to worry about mate,” before walking out the door.

And during boot camp, he couldn’t help but stare at Louis. Follow him around during their breaks. Sometimes, purposefully looking for Louis in the crowded rehearsal room, so he could sit with him.

And then when Simon put them together, Louis just jumped in his arms. It was a extreme surprise to Harry because he didn’t know Louis felt any sort of friendship towards him. So he wasn’t expecting Louis’ legs to wrap around him in a tight celebratory hug.

Luckily he was able to catch Louis and hold him up without falling backwards to the floor. It was warm, and nice, he liked the feeling of Louis’ smile against his neck. And that’s when Harry knew that he wanted to be best friends with this Louis Tomlinson kid.

Louis turned slightly to the side to look down at him, he was chewing on his thin bottom lip, stormy grey-blue eyes tight with frustration. He looked like he was about to say something, chest rising with a deep inhale. But then Louis just shook his head for the third time, exhaling out in a loud sigh, and just turned back to look at the sky.

“Being a virgin’s not a bad thing. I mean, we’re young, it’s not like a race or anything. No competition.” Harry was failing miserably at trying to cheer Louis up and he wanted to just smack his forehead for what he’d just said.

“I know it’s not a race curly.” Louis spoke out, not looking at him as he said this.

“Did you just call me curly?” Harry cut in, abruptly going off subject for a second. He’d never been called that before, he kinda liked it. But for some reason he didn’t like the thought of any of his mates calling him that, just Louis. Because when Louis said it there was a slight sound of fondness in his voice.

“You really are just a baby aren’t you?” Louis chuckled out. Smirking as he finally turned to look at Harry dead on.

This made Harry blush a little, his heart racing a bit at Louis’ smooth voice and piercing eyes. And he had no idea why his body was reacting like this towards Louis, it freaked him out a little, but it also felt kinda right. “Yup,” Harry just grinned, showing off his dimples completely unperturbed at the fact that he’d just been called a baby.

Louis just laughed at that, and pulled Harry in for a one armed hug. Ya, he decided that he liked this gangly sixteen year old. They were going to get on just fine, Louis thought, as they walked back over to the fire pit, his arm draped over Harry’s shoulders.

-

November 3, 2013

After what felt like ages, the boys finally made it to Japan, the end of their Take Me Home tour coming quickly to a close. And Louis, even though he was extremely grateful at how amazing the tour, and their fans had been, couldn’t be happier to end it. Harry felt the same way.

They had just finished their two concerts, the last thing to tick off their list was to attend their This Is Us premiere in Chiba. They’d been crammed in a dressing room along with their stylists, a rack of black and red clothing, a pile of shoes, and Lou’s massive makeup and hair bag that she always had on her for the boys.

Because lord knows, that once Liam, or Louis, or any of the others felt like having a random wrestle in the middle of the hall, they would need a copious amount of hairspray afterwards. Lou had lost count of how many times in one day she’d have to fix her works of hair art that had been destroyed by a rough noogie. Louis was probably the worst when it came to random play fights. He’s toned it down but sometimes he couldn’t control the urge. And he’d just have to take Liam’s knees out making them both fall to the floor in a heap.

“Do I seriously have to wear this jacket?” Liam grumbled, turning from side to side, looking at himself in a floor length mirror leaning against a wall. He did not look happy, and to be honest, he genuinely wasn’t. His attitude only got worse when Niall walked into the room and burst out laughing at the sight of him. Having to hold onto a clothes rack because he was doubled over, tears running down his cheeks.

“Mate. Mate, you look like one of those stiff Burberry model guys, like, proper stiff.”

Niall just snorted, pulling a ridiculous model walk as he sauntered over to Liam in the corner. Opening up the black varsity jacket he had on and spinning around in a circle at the end.

Watching him with his arms crossed, “Niall, I know I look like an idiot but you don’t have to make it worse.” Liam just turned his back to face the mirror again, scowling.

The jacket was horrendous, big black buttons all down the front. An over sized lapel that kept flipping up, hitting him in the jaw. And one very feminine black strap to tie it all together around his waist.

“Caroline!” Ya, he was going to be a diva for at least ten minutes until they got this wardrobe malfunction settled. It was their stylists fault, and he was putting his foot down the moment the sleeves of the jacket wrapped too tightly around his arms. He waited until their main stylist walked over, shooing away a still cackling Niall with a “go fix your hair,” taking his place behind Liam.

“Caroline. I look like a complete nutter and I want this jacket off.” Liam just ordered pulling down at the hem.

This type of attitude was extremely rare for him to have. So Caroline was slightly taken aback at the sudden change. Looking at his reflection trying to see what was so wrong with it.

“I think you look smart, sort of like a David Becks meets double-oh-seven.”

“Are you sure this jacket wasn’t meant for Harry or Zayn? It’s a bit tight, and I’ve got more of a tough guy image to keep. This,” gesturing with his hand at his waist, “is not very tough guy, it’s more of a thin, slender type of jacket. More for Harry’s body type.”

Liam was practically begging for Caroline to let him take it off at this point. He’d get on his knees and grovel if he had to but he would probably rip the jacket in the process.

“I look like bloody Dracula! Plus, it’s hot. Or, it’ll get hot at the press conference, and I can’t breathe in it properly. We have to sing Story Of My Life in a-capella, I need to be able to breathe.”

“Oh quit it, you big diva.” She joked, trying her best to reassure Liam that it looked fine. Plus, they didn’t have another jacket for him so there was nothing they could do.

“You are wearing that jacket because it’s the last thing I get to style you in before your break. So please, Liam, just wear the jacket. For me.” Caroline played the “I won’t see you until the Where We Are Tour starts,” card, and Liam fell for it. He just rolled his eyes, apologized a bit for his rudeness, then shuffled off in defeat to get his makeup checked.

Harry was sitting alone in a chair along the wall, leaning forward as he typed away at his phone. He didn’t have anything further to do with wardrobe or hair and makeup, he usually took the least amount of time to be styled. Caroline let him wear his black skinnies with the rip in the knee, a thin black button up, and a silk lapelled black blazer.

He liked the look, casual, but formal enough for a nineteen year old, in a boy band to be wearing. All the boys were nicely color coordinated tonight. Although, if it weren’t for the red plaid on Zayn and Liam, they would look like they were attending a funeral, rather than a cheery movie premiere.

Just as he was in the middle of a text to his sister, a pair of unusually clean, black and white Vans appeared between his feet, as he stared down at his phone.

“Nice weather we’re having,” Louis sort of mumbled out, attempting small talk as he began to tap his right foot on Harry’s left boot to get his attention. Which wasn’t really necessary because Harry would always pay attention to him, without needing to be asked. Harry slowly lifted his head, taking in every bit of what Louis was wearing before meeting his eyes.

Like always he had the cuffs of his pants rolled up, Harry’s head was screaming at him to just reach down and trace his fingertips along Louis’ tan ankles. Ignoring the thought with difficulty, he kept looking up Louis’ tight black trousers, that hugged his thighs so well.

The bottom hem of his black and red T-shirt was short enough,that if he were to reach up, a sliver of his toned stomach could be seen. The sleeves of his black blazer not meeting his wrists, his bird, rope cuff, and playing card suits cuff tattoos showing themselves off. And finally, Harry’s eyes met Louis’, anxious expression dead on.

“You look so bloody gorgeous Lou,” Harry just let that thought slip out, his voice an octave deeper than normal. Louis just gave a shy smile, his scruffy cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink, as he looked down at his shoes. Harry hadn’t really been able to be as affectionate towards Louis in the past few weeks.

Management had flown Eleanor out to follow them for the rest of their tour, just so she could “be seen,” with Louis. So Louis had been forced into a separate hotel room, sometimes on a separate floor, every night. They hadn’t slept in the same bed since Louis’ emotional breakdown. And it was killing him just as much as it was killing Louis.

Louis was like oxygen for Harry, he was the sun and his life just never felt warm enough when Louis wasn’t around. So now that their tour had come to a close, Harry could care less what management had requested of them. He was going to make up for lost time, starting with that compliment. And hopefully ending with Louis tangled up with him on their own bed, in their own home, in just one more day.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Louis said this more to Harry’s black boots rather than to Harry himself, still looking down at the floor.

“Yes, the weather has been absolutely wonderful. Now come here.” Harry reached forward, grabbing at the front of Louis’ shirt, his other hand reaching around his slender waist underneath the blazer, and began to pull. Louis stumbled a bit, but with one small step he was suddenly standing in between Harry’s legs as he sat on the chair.

“Now, you’re supposed to ask me, what-what I think of the weather,” Louis stammered out, his breath hitching a little at the sudden closeness.

Harry just smiled up at Louis fondly, his hands were now wrapped around Louis’ holding them tight, feeling Louis shiver slightly. He was being so randomly endearing like this, it completely threw Harry off, but he loved it.

“Louis. What do you think of the weather?” As he asked this he moved one hand up to wrap around the back of Louis’ warm neck, pulling him down so their noses were inches from each other.

“I forgot what I was going to say,” Louis breathed, his eyes frozen looking down at Harry’s lips, their foreheads touching. “It-this was supposed to be a weather related joke, I read it on a taffy wrapper. But I’ve forgotten the joke.” His expression turned serious and adorably comical. His eyebrows scrunching together a bit as he tried so hard to remember, shutting his eyes to concentrate. It really was funny, but only the kind of funny that Harry would laugh at.

Chuckling, shaking his head a little, “you are just one surprise after another aren’t you?” As he said this Louis’s eyes opened up to meet his, before Harry stretched his neck up a bit and closed the space between their lips.

Harry felt like he’d been in a drought, being denied for so long from a real kiss from Louis. And now he was drowning and it felt absolutely fantastic, he wasn’t even going to try to keep his head above water. He could feel one of Louis’ shaking hands detangling itself from his, small fingers wrapping tightly around the lapel of his blazer, pulling him closer.

The kiss was warm, and tender, and it shot a bolt of electricity and adrenaline through the both of them. Harry wanted more from Louis, darting his tongue out and swiping it along Louis’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. The kiss quickly going from innocent and sweet to heated and needy. Louis placed his knee on the bit of chair in between Harry’s legs, moaning around Harry’s tongue as it twisted with his.

They were no longer holding hands. Harry had one tightly around the back of Louis’ neck, pulling at the soft hair at the back of his head. The other had moved underneath his shirt, his palm flat against the bottom of his spine. Louis kept a now steady hold still on the the silky lapel. His other hand squeezing high up on Harry’s inner thigh, supporting himself a bit as he leaned in even closer.

Harry broke the kiss suddenly, leaving Louis’ to gasp for breath and whine a little at the loss of Harry’s mouth on his. “God, Louis. I want to so badly.” Harry groaned, the warmth of Louis’ hand on his thigh was searing through him. He began to lean in for another kiss, addicted to the high that he’d been sober from for too long.

“Harry. I-” Louis moaned out, his hips lightly thrusting forward at the air between them.

“Erm…” a voice being cleared could be heard closely behind them, stopping them from making another move. Leaning to the side slightly, Louis had frozen in place, Harry could see that it was a slightly uncomfortable looking woman from their management team. She looked new, they always had to fire someone from the team every now and then. Mostly because they would out the pair of them on Twitter, or Instagram. Practically shutting down the internet with how many fans were drawn to it.

“Can I help you?” Okay, that sounded pretty harsh but she just interrupted them. And, Louis was about to say something, something that Harry really wanted to hear.

The woman flinched back a little, ya, she was new. “I’m sorry Mr. Styles but, I’m supposed to take Mr. Tomlinson to Eleanor. He’s not supposed to be with-”

“Don’t you dare tell me who I can and can’t be with right now! You have no right to control where my legs take me! So you can bloody well fuck off!” Louis had spun around and took a big threatening step towards the girl. He was fuming, pointing in the direction of the door, basically telling her to leave. “Don’t just stand there, I said go!”

The dressing room had gone silent, the stylists looking anywhere but at Louis. Harry slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him both in place from advancing on her, and as a form of comfort.

Zayn, began to walk silently over to Louis’ side as well, standing slightly in front of him. Acting as a barrier, he just nodded, signaling the girl to walk away, that they could handle it. Liam was sat frozen in his chair across the room, facing the boys, an expression of worry on his face. And Niall was halfway out of his chair, not moving to sit back down, or walk over to Louis. 

“Lou, what color?” Harry whispered gently in Louis’ ear, he could feel Louis breathing heavily, his arms shaking at how angry he was.

“Fucking red,” Louis just spat out.

The boys had a color system, like a traffic stop, green, yellow, or red. If any of them were cracking under the pressure and taking it out on others, they would be asked what color they were on. It was a system that worked most times, if they could be held down. It was rare that they ever used it.

This was the first time Louis had needed it, Harry wasn’t afraid of that though. He had to be the strong one and pull Louis into green. Zayn took a sharp intake of breath when Louis said “red.” Turning around to fully look at Louis’ face since Harry couldn’t see.

Harry backed up carefully, pulling Louis’ weight with him as he sunk down in the chair he’d just been sitting in. Zayn put his hands on Louis’ shoulders, pushing him down so he could sit on Harry’s lap. Which he blindly did, he didn’t know where all that anger came from. But he thanked the lords above that Harry and Zayn were both there with him to bring him back down to earth.

Louis couldn’t believe that management girl had the nerve to tell him that he couldn’t touch Harry. Let alone be in the same room with him. There were no cameras, their stylists all knew the deal, now suddenly they couldn’t even be themselves?

“Louis, can you focus in on Harry holding you?” Zayn’s voice came out, breaking through all Louis’ rage filled thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d been sitting, or that Zayn was crouched down to his level.

“Are people watching?” Louis’ voiced wavered, he was slightly embarrassed with himself for acting so childishly. But another part of him still said the girl deserved it.

“No babes, it’s just us three. You’re okay. What color?” Harry just whispered out again, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his arm.

“Yellow.” Louis began to lean back into Harry, shutting his eyes, he focused on the warmth of Harry’s’ body against his own. Letting his head rest on Harry’s shoulder, breathing deeply, “green.”

“Okay Lou, everything’s fine.” Zayn stood up and walked to pull a chair over so he could sit and face Louis, blocking out any view he might have of any more management people coming in through the door.

“Boys, we’ve gotta get out there, signings for ten minutes, then press conference, and a few promotional photos then we’re done.” Paul’s voice came booming through the room, completely oblivious to how still everyone was sitting, or how awkwardly silent it was.

“Louis, can you open your eyes and look at me for a second? Liam, you and Niall go, we’ll be five minutes.” Zayn ordered, taking charge, letting Harry take the task of keeping him in green. “Louis? There we go, thank you babes.” Zayn praised, happy to see some bit of the real Louis slowly coming back.

“I’m okay, I’m sorry, I’m okay.” Louis tried to reassure himself, more than anything. He felt more calm, the last of the anger falling away. Leaving him worn and tired, but realizing completely that he’d have to put on a brave face for the rest of the night. Making a move to stand, slightly unsteadily, Harry moving right with him.

“It’ll be over soon Lou, I promise. Just, the Halloween party, and then it’ll be done. We’ll go home and no one can tell us we can’t. Remember Lou, things we can…”

“Things we can’t.” Louis just finished his sentence, leaning into Harry as he still held onto him tightly. Forgetting that they had a party to go to, Eleanor was his “date,” of course. He was glad she wasn’t in the room to witness his tantrum. He at least wanted for her to have fun tonight, even if he wouldn’t.

Same goes for Harry, but Harry had already said he felt “fiftyfifty,” about it. Excited but not, because of the pairing situation, but excited because his Halloween costume for one, would definitely make Louis smile. And two, it was just one last thing to knock off their schedule before they could fly home together.

The three of them began to walk out to the paparazzi and fans that were waiting outside the door. Zayn and Harry walking at Louis’ pace, staying with him the whole way, as they continued on out into the hall and down a few sets of stairs. Louis would let the thought of finally being with Harry entirely in the next 24 hours push him forward.

Trying so hard to focus on having a positive attitude, because showing their movie in Japan was a massive honor. And they would be performing a bit of their new single live for the first time. That was also something to be proud of. And Harry would probably repeat what little Japanese he knew as many times as he could to get a good cheer from the fans. He always liked it when Harry would attempt another language.

“There’s that genuine Louis smile, I missed that.” Harry leaned over to the side as they walked, whispering closely to Louis. He’d been worried that Louis would be forcing an air of excitement just to please everyone else around them. He didn’t want that, knowing how much it took out of him to force a smile.

If people were looking at particular photos they would see it in Louis’ eyes how much he wanted to be alone. His eyes always said either, “I’m tired of everything, I just want to be normal.” Or they would say, “I just want you and I to be normal together in public, but I appreciate all that’s been done for us, so I’m happy with just this.”

Harry quickly kissed Louis’ cheek, giving him encouraging words, “we got this in the bag babes,” as they met up with Liam and Niall. Zayn giving them a reassuring nod that everything had been smoothed over. Before all five of them did a quick ritual shimmy to get rid of any nerves, Louis laughing out a, “we’re all just idiots sometimes aren’t we.” Eliciting smiles from all the others, and another kiss to the cheek from Harry, and surprisingly one from Liam as well.

Then they were pushed to walk out a pair of doors in front of them, and it felt like they’d just run into a wall of camera flashes and piercing screams. Barely hearing their names being called out by a woman’s voice from a microphone somewhere.

“Dōnyū, One Direction! Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall!”

Another wave of screams and flashes hitting them hard. But they just smiled and waved, because this was all for them. And they couldn’t be more grateful or appreciative. Only hoping that the premiere and the press conference would go off without a hitch. Liam had his fingers crossed behind his back, just in case.

-

November 4, 2013

Harry woke up to a stream of late afternoon sun hitting his face from the bedroom window. His legs were tangled up in the crisp white sheets, curls splayed out on familiar down feather pillows. He was home, they were home. Remembering that both himself and Louis had flown back to Heathrow immediately after the Halloween party in Japan. Only a few fans were at the airport to warmly welcome them back to London. But he could only remember bits and pieces, due to the fact that he’d been drinking at the party, and he was dead tired. His mind extremely fuzzy as he tried to recount the events of the previous night.

Rolling over onto his stomach Harry’s arm hit Louis’ side of the bed heavily. Frowning in the pillow he’d shoved his face into, Harry blindly began to feel around for Louis, not hearing another body breathing next to him.

Groaning at the fact that he didn’t get his wish to wake up to Louis, Harry propped himself up on his elbows, still frowning at the spot where Louis should be. Debating with himself whether he should just stay and sleep some more until Louis would return. Or get up and go look for him around the house.

The thought of not wanting to be away from Louis anymore, made Harry decide to go on the hunt for him. Getting up took some effort, his body disagreeing a little at the energy it took to stand up. But he shook it off, stretching his arms and bending down to touch his toes until his back made a satisfactory pop. Realizing that he was just in his briefs, Harry grabbed a forest green and navy blue plaid button up, and slipped it on. Only buttoning the last three buttons, Harry walked out of their spacious master bedroom and towards the set of stairs leading to the kitchen and sitting room. The dark hardwood of the stairs was cold on Harry’s bare feet, making him shiver slightly at the contact.

There were traces of Louis in the kitchen, one of the bar stools had been pulled out slightly from the breakfast bar. A bowl of cereal with a few COCO Puffs floating around in a pool of milk sat in the sink. And a tea bag with the string wrapped around the spoon lay on top of the Yorkshire box. It looked like Louis had made a stop at the Tesco around the corner while he was asleep. What with the fact that there was cream in the fridge that wasn’t expired. Harry noticed this as he made himself a cuppa. Stirring in two sugars and a splash of cream into his tea. Letting the heat from the mug warm his hands.

After a few sips, wondering where Louis had gone to, he suddenly heard the soft sounds of music coming from downstairs. Walking over to the door that led to the basement Harry could just barely make out the muffled noise of a piano coming up the stairs. Smiling at the fact that for one, he’d found Louis, and two Louis was playing the piano. Harry began to make his way down the stairs, holding his tea steady in one hand so it wouldn’t slosh around and get on the carpet.

Louis had his back turned to the stairs in the corner of the basement. Harry had bought a gorgeous vintage black Bechstein grand piano for Louis last year as a Valentines day gift. It was a beast to get it in the house, let alone down stairs. But Louis was surprised to tears when he saw it.

Sitting in the center of the piano bench, hunched slightly over the ivory keys, Louis was randomly plunking away at it. Harry could see a mug of tea, sitting on a folded in half comic section of the paper, on a corner bit of the piano. Louis was wearing his Top Mans, and his favorite old red jumper, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows away from his hands so he could play. His bare feet pressing lightly every so often on the worn gold pedals of the piano.

Harry stepped forward silently, not wanting to disturb Louis in the middle of his playing. Quietly, Harry came up behind him, reaching over and balancing his tea next to Louis’ mug. Louis only jumped slightly, startled at Harry’s presence. But he didn’t break from playing, even when Harry hooked his chin over his left shoulder. Harrys hands wrapping around his waist as Louis’ began to play the familiar melody of their song.

It had taken Louis a while to perfect it on the piano, especially since he was only slightly out of practice. But eventually he figured out how to play a few songs from their new album. He began to play the beginning notes, feeling Harry faintly hum out the recognizable tune in his ear, the hum turning into him softly singing the lyrics of the chorus.

“I don’t care what people say when we’re together. You know I wanna be the one to hold you in your sleep. I just want it to be you and I forever.”

Louis cut in, his voice cracking beautifully in the perfect spots, Harry stopped singing just so he could hear. His chest filling up with how much the lyrics to the song meant to the both of them.

“I know you wanna leave, so come on baby be with me. So happily.” Louis played out a few final notes before stopping. Letting the last chord ring and fade out, the both of them listening as it reverberated around the room.

Harry just placed a kiss to Louis’ neck tenderly. “So perfect Lou, absolutely gorgeous.” Harry spoke against Louis’ neck, his teeth grazing the thin tan skin. Shivering, Louis reached behind to grab at the loose fabric of Harry’s plaid top, pulling him flush against his back. He was desperate for closeness, still not satisfied when Harry started to suck and bite underneath his jaw. Harry began to bunch up Louis’ red jumper at his sides, slipping his hands underneath to feel the goosebumps on his ribs. Letting his fingers trace upwards to Louis’ chest, his hands flattening out, feeling Louis’ heartbeat quicken.

“You make me so happy Lou, I want us to be like this for forever…” Harry let his voice trail off as he went in for another kiss, now to Louis shoulder blade. Breathing in his favorite smell of warm vanilla and Yorkshire tea. A scent that seemed to always cling to Louis’ skin, he could never get enough.

Louis then turned around on the bench and stood up, pushing Harry back gently as he did so. Harry let his hands slide over Louis’ body under his jumper as he turned. Never letting go, feeling like he needed to recharge his memory of everything that was Louis. He’d been away from him for so long now. He wanted to trace every tattoo with his tongue, re-familiarize himself with Louis’ sensitive spots, feel Louis tremble beneath him as they both invaded each others space.

Harry began to pull Louis’ jumper up over his head, watching as Louis stretched his arms up with it. As soon as it was off and thrown onto the floor, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Pressing his naked chest up against Harry, standing up on his tip toes slightly to get on Harry’s level. Rubbing their noses together, Harry laughed softly at the unexpected direction of fondness Louis had taken. It was sweet and it gave off the signal of, “let’s take this slow,” Harry could read it in Louis’ eyes too.

Bending down slightly, Harry grabbed at the back of Louis’ upper thigh, motioning for Louis to jump up so he could hold him. With his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck. Letting the sweet smell of apples and fresh cotton envelope him as Harry began to carry Louis up the stairs to the main floor.

Once Harry reached their bedroom, he gently set Louis to lay down in the center of the soft white duvet on their bed. Harry crawling up to hover over him once Louis had let go, his hands moving to hold onto the front of Harry’s shirt again.

His fingers steadily working on the buttons, Harry’s shirt falling open in seconds, exposing his toned torso and chest. The butterfly’s wings moving at each deep breath that Harry took. Biting his thin bottom lip as their eyes stayed locked on each other, stormy grey-blue, on stunning spring green.

“Haz. Harry, I-I love you.” Louis stuttered out, only slightly nervous at what he was about to ask.

“I love you more baby, so much more.” Harry began to press light kisses onto Louis’ collarbone, making him arch his back slightly upwards.

“Harry, can we-I want you to-ahh” Louis panted, as Harry began to lick at the letters of his “It Is What It Is,” tattoo. Before moving back up to face Louis, his eyes lust blown, and his face calm.

“What is it that you want Louis? What do you want?” Harry asked tenderly, knowing that Louis was probably a little scared. And definitely aware of Louis trying to get something out. Whatever it was, it was making him flush slightly and grip tighter at the sleeves of Harry’s shirt.

“Haz, I-I want you to-I want to feel you, in-inside me. I want…” Louis was beginning to have trouble speaking. Not able to say anymore, or wait anymore. The moment felt right, he didn’t need rose petals or candles to make it special. He was ready, scared, but ready all the same. He wanted his first time to be with Harry, and he didn’t want anyone else, not ever.

Harry’s breath hitched as the words came tumbling out of Louis’ mouth. His lips pink and slightly swollen from biting them so tightly.

“Are you sure?” Harry only asked this to be one hundred percent positive that it was what Louis really wanted.

Louis just nodded, his hands moving to the back of Harry’s head, fingers threading through his curls, pulling him down into a kiss. Harry began to flatten himself down against Louis, their hips grinding slowly against each other, eliciting a whimper from Louis,

“We’ll take it slow yeah?” Harry asked against Louis’ lips, kissing him again. “Louis I want you to tell me if it hurts okay? It won’t hurt for too long, just-don’t hold back if it does. And I’ll stop if you get too uncomfortable okay baby?” He spoke this with a serious tone of voice, attempting to get it across to Louis to play it safe.

Louis just nodded again, understanding completely as he latched onto Harry’s lips. Letting his tongue slip in without warning, wanting to feel Harry’s tongue tangle with his. The warmth of his mouth setting his skin on fire.

Harry sat up suddenly, and moved off the bed, taking his shirt completely off as he walked around to his small bedside table. Louis lay where he was, watching. Inside was a array of odds and ends that had sentimental value to him. The wristband he’d gotten the day he and Louis went to the Leeds festival together, a photo of Louis laughing, and playing, on a swing set in a small park when they went to Paris together, and a beautiful silver harmonica that Louis had given Harry one Christmas, among other things.

Pulling out what he’d been looking for, a small bottle of lube and a condom, Harry tossed it onto the pillows above where Louis lay. He then climbed over the side of the bed to straddle Louis again. His hands on either side of Louis’ head, hovering over him once more.

“You’re sure?” Triple checking just in case, but getting his answer when Louis roughly pulled him down for another open mouthed kiss. Making him moan out at how much Louis wanted this, at how ready he was. Making his erection get harder, as Louis began to palm him through his briefs.

Harry just gently turned Louis head to the side, biting and sucking underneath his chin, feeling a groan vibrate Louis’ neck as it escaped from his lips. Louis began to fumble with the waistband of Harry’s pants, pulling them as far as he could reach, down Harry’s toned thighs. Harry’s cock springing free, relief flowing through him at the loss of restriction his pants were causing. Biting on Louis’ bottom lip and sucking, as Louis began to pump his cock, making Harry already begin to leak precum.

“Louis, slow.” Harry managed to groan out, wanting Louis to go at his own pace rather than what he thought Harry would want.

Louis let go of Harry then, his arms moving back to wrap around Harry’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. No tongue, just wanting to feel Harry soft and warm on his lips. Sighing into the kiss as Harry pressed himself down on top of him. Grinding every so often into Louis, his hard on showing through his briefs now.

“I love you Harry,” Louis whispered out, his eyes only showing honesty at the words.

Kissing Louis tenderly, Harry began to move down him again. One hand holding himself a inch above Louis, the other trailing down Louis’ chest as he kissed at the hem of Louis’ Top Mans. His fingers pulling them down and then sitting up so he could pull them off of Louis entirely. Doing the same to his so they were both just skin on skin. eyes raking over each other’s bodies, taking in ever taught muscle, every tattoo, every beautiful flaw.

“I don’t know who I’d be without you Lou. Or where I’d be without you. I love you.” Harry croaked out, wanting Louis to understand how special this was.

He then ducked his head and started to kiss at Louis’ hip bones, seeing Louis’ chest quickly rise and fall as he panted. Lost in the euphoric feeling of Harry’s mouth and tongue exploring his body. The feeling of a purple bruise being formed just inside his groin, his cock laying hard and red against his stomach. In serious need of friction, Louis could already feel himself getting close. It had been way too long since he’d had any real release so it had been building up for a while.

“Ha-Hazza.” Louis stuttered out a warning, his hips lifting off the bed as Harry massaged his inner thigh, teeth latched tightly high up on the other.

Nodding, looking up at Louis with lust blown eyes, Harry could see that Louis needed to feel all of him, soon. Moving up Harry reached for the bottle and the condom, kissing Louis on the temple as he sat up. The tips of Louis’ fingers reaching to touch Harry’s chest, his other hand trailing up and down his stomach, tracing his V. Harry ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth, but before he could pull it out Louis shook his head suddenly.

“No, this-I never want this with anyone else. I want to feel you Haz, all of you.” Louis’ voice was rough and unwavering. Harry throwing the condom to the floor, trying to concentrate on not triggering at what Louis had just said.

This was new for both of them, but Louis was saying things that made it seem like he’d done it before, he was so deliciously confident. Harry had read up enough on what to do, just in case Louis wouldn’t know. But in this moment they were both so in sync with each other. On the same level of want.

Popping off the lid of the small bottle, Louis’ eyebrows going up in question as to when Harry took the time to purchase it, but not needing an answer. Harry began to slick up three of his fingers.

“We’re going to take this slow, I promise,” Harry reassured Louis in a whisper as he tossed the bottle on the bed and began to spread Louis’ thighs open more.

Louis’ hands fisting tight at the sheets, as Harry took his middle finger and began to trace in circles around Louis’ hole. Slipping his finger half an inch in, watching it clench at the foreign feeling. Louis moaned, a new wave of sensitivity crashing down onto him.

“It’s good, Harry. Feels-”

Seeing the reaction he was getting from just touching him, Harry assumed that was the okay for him to press a finger inside. Slipping in his slick middle finger slowly to the first knuckle, watching Louis for any change in body language. Louis just hissed a little, his mind trying to adjust to the newness of it all. It felt strange, definitely not normal, but, not uncomfortable. At Least not yet.

Locking eyes with Harry, Louis gave a soft nod after a minute of waiting.

“Okay.” Louis whispered, his voice coming out in a groan as Harry slowly began to move his finger in further. Stopping completely once he was fully in, all the way to the last knuckle. Louis could feel a mild pain at the stretch Harry’s finger gave him.

“It feels, different. But-ngghh…” Harry crooked his finger up slightly just as Louis began to describe what it was like for him. His voice cracking as he moaned out again, both in pain but in pleasure. “Ah, Ha-Harry.” Throwing his head back a little at how good it started to feel. Trying to get used to Harry as he began to move his finger in and out slowly. Groaning at the feeling of Louis tight and warm around his finger, loving the feeling, wanting more.

“I’m going to do another one Lou,” Harry warned before he slowly began to slip in his slick ring finger along side his middle. Panting heavily along with Louis, forcing himself not to move too quickly. Even though he was dying to, his cock twitching at the feel of Louis’ clenching. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis, hoping to calm his breathing as he began to scissor him open. Gently stretching at Louis’ soft, warm walls, feeling him begin to relax and loosen up more every second.

“God Lou, so tight babes.” Harry’s voice came out deep and gravelly around Louis’ lips.

Louis had adjusted to the second finger quickly, and soon Harry was three fingers in. Crooking them up, he could feel Louis begin to push himself down onto his fingers. Their mouths clashing hotly against each other. Tongues and moans mixing together, blending into one.

“Shit HAZ!” Louis’ hips lifted almost completely off the bed, his fist pulling tight where it was in Harry’s sweaty curls. He suddenly felt like the air had been knocked out of him, like his emotions were so scrambled that his whole brain went fuzzy, like he didn’t even know where he was.

Harry had hit something inside him that made him yell Harry’s name out loud. “Please,” trying to catch his breath, “touch it again, Hazza, please…” Louis’ voice was wrecked, he’d never been this vocal and it was tearing up his chords.

Harry could feel a small bundle of nerves he’d just hit underneath his middle finger, moving to stroke it again. Loving the way he could make Louis tremble underneath him, sweaty, breath hitching, and completely falling apart. He pressed up at Louis’ prostate, his mouth almost watering at the sight of Louis’ head being thrown back against the pillows at the feeling.

“Want you Harry, M’ready.” Louis began to beg, his hips thrusting erratically, afraid that he would cum before he could really feel what he wanted from Harry.

Harry just peppered kisses all over Louis’ chest as he pulled his fingers out. Tasting the slight saltiness of Louis’ skin on his lips, a light sheen of sweat covering him, making his fringe stick to his forehead.

Blindly, Harry patted around the mattress looking for the bottle, grasping at it tightly and popping off the lid once he found it. Sitting up again, Harry began to lube up his cock, the coolness of it sending shivers up his spine as he put more than necessary. Taking extra precaution, not wanting to hurt Louis in any way. As he did this Louis began to fist himself, he was already painfully hard but he didn’t want to go soft at all if in case it hurt more than Harry’s fingers.

Harry knelt down between Louis’ legs, one hand pushing Louis’ thigh open more, the other up next to Louis’ head. Louis hand grasped tightly around his bicep, the other still clenched in the sheets. Harry looked up at Louis then, breathing out a very important fact.

“I love you so much Louis. Every bit of you is perfect, I love you.”

Harry made sure to put as much emotion into what he’d said as he could before lining himself up with Louis’ puckered entrance, gently, he began to guide his cock inside. Slowly, waiting for Louis to adjust before moving more, until he finally bottomed out. Feeling Louis’ fingers dig hard into his arm, his face screwed up in pain at the feeling of fullness.

Biting lightly under Louis’ jaw, “feels so good being inside you baby, so warm and tight.” Harry groaned out, voice shuddering slightly, his teeth grazing against Louis’ sensitive spot on his neck. Waiting somewhat patiently for Louis to give him the signal to go. God it felt amazing, Harry couldn’t believe how incredibly good everything felt. Heat rushing through his whole body, scorching, burning straight through to his heart.

“Please, Hazza. Move.” Louis whined out, breathless as Harry began to pull out a bit before thrusting back inside. Harry’s stomach creating friction against Louis’ cock as he rocked his hips deeper inside of him.

“Fuck.” Louis couldn’t get much else out. The feeling was indescribable. He thought he’d always been close to Harry, realizing that he never truly was, until now.

“You’re so good for me Louis. You always have been,” Harry moaned out, kissing at the corner of Louis’ mouth as he said this, thrusting forward. Feeling Louis tug lightly at his hair, the other hand moved to dig into the soft flesh of his waist.

“So close Harry, so cl-shit!” Louis cried out as Harry angled his hips and hit his prostate dead on. “Again, harder, harder. Right there-unh-yes Haz. I can’t, I-ahh…”

The noises Louis was making pushed Harry to the edge of his orgasm, he could feel it tight in his gut. Chasing it he began to thrust harder, sitting up a little, and lifting Louis’ hips up off the bed with his hands to get deeper, keeping a steady rhythm. Moving to take Louis’ cock in one hand and began pumping along with each thrust. Watching as Louis mouth formed a silent “Oh,” unable to get any sound out. Feeling his orgasm hit him hard with another hit to his prostate from Harry.

“Cum for me babe, that’s it. So good love.” Harry coaxed Louis as best he could. His mind going slightly fuzzy at the tightness around his cock. The thought that he was Louis first and only, for as long as he could have him, pushing him forward.

“Ha-Harry, I’m-” Louis cried out, voice cracking into silence as he came hard. Spurting white streaks of cum onto his stomach, some pooling in Harry’s hand as he pumped Louis through it.

Shutting his eyes, all Louis could see was white, all Louis could think was, HarryHarryHarry.

“Yeah, so much for me baby-so-much,” Harry grunted out, wanting to suck Louis off, missing the sweet taste so badly. Louis’ face as he came, his gorgeous eyes rolling back as he clenched tightly around his cock sent Harry plummeting over the edge.

“Ha-Hazza, you can, in-inside…” Louis’ words slurred and trailed off as Harry kept thrusting, still hitting his prostate. It hurt, but the good kind of hurt, if there was such a thing, then this was it. Louis felt boneless, and more loved than he’d ever felt before.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry’s hips stuttering at Louis’ request, cumming hard. Filling him up, making Louis moan at the feel of Harry’s cum, hot and wet, inside him as Harry rode out his orgasm.

After a minute to catch his breath, nearly collapsing on top of Louis, Harry pulled out slowly. Making Louis wince at the extreme sensitivity. He was only slightly uncomfortable at the feel of cum dripping out of him.

“You okay Lou?” Harry moved up slightly, softly kissing Louis until his eyes opened. A small smile formed on Louis’ lips as his vision sharpened, honing back in on Harry above him.

“M’yours.” Louis mumbled around Harry’s kiss. It was the only answer he could think of, but it made Harry kiss him a little harder.

Breaking, Harry brushed back at Louis’ sweaty fringe, pressing their foreheads together. He couldn’t help but grin, his dimples making a show of themselves. Louis was his, entirely, and he was more happy than he’d been in a long time. His life feeling like it had officially gone full circle. Practically starting and ending with Louis, he never knew who he was until he met Louis and now he knew exactly who he wanted to be. It was perfect, Harry thought, as he kissed Louis’ nose, before getting up to get a towel from their bathroom.

Walking back, Louis was still laying on the bed with his eyes closed, lazily tracing his fingers around his hips and his stomach. Harry climbed back over him and began to wipe the warm wet towel over Louis, cleaning his cum off, licking it once wanting to taste. Before moving to Louis’ soft pink hole, gently dabbing at the dripping cum, making sure not to press too hard, not wanting to hurt Louis.

Once Louis was all clean, Harry tossed the towel and went to lay down next to Louis. Wrapping his arms around him, Harry pulled Louis, wanting him to roll onto his chest, which he gladly did. Harry held him tight, a routine position that was theirs, Louis fit against Harry’s body perfectly, like he had been molded for it. Their legs tangling together, Louis’ hand tracing at the butterfly on Harry’s chest, smiles on both of their lips.

“Harry?” Louis asked, looking up a little in an attempt to see Harry’s face, but he couldn’t with them laying together like that.

“Mmm?” Harry could feel himself getting sleepy, the feeling of Louis’ body warm against his being the reason for it.

“Are you happy?” Louis kissed at Harry’s chest, feeling his heartbeat, matching his slow, deep, breathing.

“Are you?” Harry carded his fingers through Louis’ hair, feeling Louis’ soft breath hit his chest as he pulled him closer.

“I think so, ya. I feel like we’re one person now. If that makes sense. Like, not everything has been leading up to this but, like, this moment is just another fresh start to something bigger between us. I know that sounds corny but it’s just that, the minute I feel like I couldn’t be happier, or more loved, or just safe with you, something happens that counteracts that. It’s like, I’m afraid I’ll burst one day if I can’t hold in all of this anymore. Does any of this make sense?”

Louis rambled out all the thoughts that were racing through his mind. Knowing that he should tell Harry every small detail about how he felt that very second. It was all true, and he pushed every emotion out into his ramblings as he could.

“Louis, I understand what that feels like completely. You always surprise me and it makes every day newer than the last. Our relationship, this, it’s going to be just as strong tomorrow, and never breaking in two or I hope, even, five years.” Harry kissed Louis’ head as he said this, smiling a bit at how special their own little world was becoming.

“You don’t have to hope anymore. I love you Curly, always have.” Louis nuzzled into Harry, closing his eyes, smiling, knowing his face would stick like that for a long time.

“Always will.” Harry breathed out, finishing the sentence as he held onto his forever.

So happily.

**Author's Note:**

> It's already finished. I've honestly researched everything from where they were spotted, to the exact day. It gets smutty I promise.


End file.
